The Fairy's Tail
by Spatze
Summary: AU - All seems peaceful in the land of Free Country. That is, until a plan is formed and the land is turned to chaos. Suddenly the kingdoms' very existence depends on the heroic acts of a Wicked Prince, a Confuse Fairy and an Independent Druid.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Disclaimer: The Characters protrayed within this story belong to The Brothers Chap of .

This is my first story to be place on . It is purely for enjoyment, which I hope you, the readers indeed enjoy.

* * *

Introduction: The Fairy's Tail

On the ancient continent of Usa, there was the place known as Freecountry. The land was separated into five provinces, all controlled by different people.

The west was ruled over by a giant and powerful man, a master earth caster who was known for his mighty fist, and even mightier voice above all else. He wasn't the smartest of rulers, but had taken over the original kingdom's army on his own, and no one questioned his power. To his face the peasants called him the Earth Prince, but behind his back they referred to him as the oldest of the Strong clan brothers, Strong Mad.

To the south, in the land of ice and snow, sat a lone castle owned by the youngest of the Strong brothers. Most avoided this area, and the few who lived there worked directly under the young prince. He was respectfully known as the Sorrow Prince, or Strong Sad. He was known for his shadow magic, but more so for his timemancing ally, the mysterious man known as Homsar the displacer.

Deep below in the south was the most thriving of kingdoms, and all that remained under the old King. The kingdom of Town was the only sanctuary left for the humans. To keep the land safe it was nearly impossible for anyone but humans to enter, with the exception of the fairy general.

To the east was the land of the dragons, their king known across the world as Trogdor the Burninator. To the other kingdoms this place was known as the forbidden zone, and no one dared to go near it.

In the very center of these kingdoms was the land ruled by the fairy general, and her army known as the Runner fairies. The whole center point was a mighty forest, known as the forest of dreams. Though the fairies had an army they were not known for their hostilities, and were often referred to as the 'children of dreams'.

Everything was in order, and no one dared disrupt this order. No one, with the exception of the middle Strong brother. Though he was referred to as a prince, either the Fire Prince, or the Wicked Prince, he had no kingdom of his own, and no respect from the people. Because of his pranks and attitude they weren't afraid of calling him Strong Bad to his face. He lived with his older brother.

With one idea, one day, this all changed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

The Plan

It was the day of Strong Bad's twentieth birthday, long after the party ended. Strong Bad sat on the floor next to Strong Mad's throne, bored as he watched the servants cleaned up. Strong Mad was nearly falling asleep, with his massive elbow leaned against the arm of the throne. It was nearly midnight, and the two had started said party rather early.

Slowly the fire prince's gaze looked up the dozy face of his brother. He stood and leaned against the side of the back, pulling out and playing with a piece of paper. Finally he cleared his throat, startling Strong Mad awake.

"You know... I've been thinking." Strong Bad began, getting a moment of undivided attention from not just the earth prince, but most of the servants as well. "I want my own kingdom. Like you and baby dumpus."

Strong Mad got up quickly, startling his many female servants. "YOU CAN'T HAVE MINE!" He exclaimed with a bit of territorial rage.

"I don't want your crumby kingdom, dummy." Strong Bad couldn't help but chuckle, which quickly turned into a somewhat cruel laugh. "Take-a look that this!"

With that he unrolled the paper he was playing with, revealing a map he had made a few 'modifications' on. Strong Mad squinted at it. The area was there, but five provinces were recoloured. Strong Bad had left the north uncoloured, the west was blue for Strong Mad, the south was coloured pink for Town. Then the east and center were both coloured red, except where he had drawn a cartoon version of his face with evil horns on his head. In the corner, beyond the provinces was a yellow thing shaped vaguely like a dinosaur, or something.

"As you can see here," Strong Bad said pointing at the map. "I'm going to take over the Forest of Dreams and the Forbidden Zone. I'll build my kingdom from there."

Strong Mad gave his little brother a perplexed look, scratching the top of his head. Then he pointed at the map rather forcefully, almost tearing it. Strong Bad just barely got it out of the way. "WHAT'S THAT?"

The fire prince's eyes fell to where his brother's thick finger was pointing; directly at the yellow shape. "Oh, that's a Da' Cheat!" He grinned, the idea for his favorite spotted companion making his eyes practically sparkle from behind his mask. "He's going to be my mount."

As though the very mentioning of his name summoned him from some parallel world, The Cheat appeared and scurried up the side of the throne. He looked at the brothers, asking what was going on in his strange language as he sat on the arm. Strong Mad laughed heartily at the idea of such a small creature being ridden by his younger sibling.

"YOU CAN'T RIDE HIM!" He managed to state within his thunderous mocking laughter.

"Not yet..." Strong Bad muttered. He crossed his arms and looked down at the creature. "Hey, Da' Cheat, how would you like to cheat your way into the body of a dragon chaser?"

Instantly the little guy began to squeak and growl, completely against the idea of becoming part of any of the wicked princes experiments. Normally 'cheating' was The Cheat's favorite thing in the world, but considering the last time Strong Bad experimented on something it ended up disastrous he wanted no part in it. He quickly pointed a stubby paw at the younger royal's face and reminded him of said last time. It was they very reason the youth now permanently had blue hair and a magic crystal stuck to his forehead.

"No, no no no no. No experimenting this time Da' Cheat." Strong Bad instantly assured his little yellow companion. "Follow me." He motioned for them both to come along, and The Cheat was right on his tail. Strong Mad was too tired and went to bed instead.

Once up in his room Strong Bad went for his junk chest. The Cheat just watched him by the door, scratching the side of his face. He was curious, but didn't want to leave himself without a quick escape.

Finally, with a sound of triumph, the fire prince pulled out sparkling reins. "See, my chasin'cheat? Its Dad's magical animal harness... Thingy... I found them in the treasury last week."

He hurried over and held them out towards the small animal. With a bit of reluctance The Cheat let the artifact be slipped on around his face. At first nothing happened. Suddenly The Cheat's beady eyes widened as he felt his whole form begin to tingle. The glowing began from the front of the reins, traveling down his furry face and body until he glowed in a nearly blinding light. Strong Bad looked away as fast as he could, unable to stand the light.

When the glow finally died the prince looked over, shocked to see what had now taken over a big chunk of his room. He backed away instantly to get a better look.

The Cheat was gone, and in his place was a yellow and black dragon chaser. His face, though a much longer, still looked like him. His body, however, was much like a spotted, furry, predatory dinosaur with wings. He rolled his small shoulders, flapped his wings and krilled in a deeper version of his voice. The Cheat then looked to Strong Bad's mirror and instantly liked what he saw.

"Oh, man! You look so awesome!" The grin on Strong Bad was met with the animalistic gold toothed smirk from The Cheat. "So... How about it, mighty steed?"

With a nod of permission Strong Bad climbed onto The Cheat's shoulders, resting his legs just above his wings. He stroked the soft fur, getting a bit of a happy tone from the dragon chaser. "I could get use to this." The magically mighty creature nodded again before his powerful legs took to running around.

Strong Bad cheered as he was taken around the decent sized space, laughing whenever The Cheat's tail broke something, or at least knocked something over.

When they both finally stopped The Cheat landed on his humanoid companion's messy bed. Strong Bad laid next to him, resting against his large back.

Then Strong Bad pulled out his map, turning it to the back and reading the rest of his notes. He thought for a moment before looking up to his current back rest. "OK, I've got my mount, thanks to you. Now all I need is something to protect me from dragon attacks. I can handle fairies with a little fire... But what do I do against Trogdor and his brood?" He went silent, back to thinking. Slowly his eyes fell to his cape, and more particularly what held it onto his shoulders.

When he first grew into teen hood he discovered he looked (in his mind) amazing without a shirt. His mother, however, didn't want him to get cold, but she didn't want to stifle his personality either, so she compromised. On his fifteenth birthday she bought him a black and red cape, and with it a replica fairy amulet broach.

"That's it..." He whispered with a chuckle as he jumped to his feet. "That's it!" He hurried to the door. "I think Strong Mad has dad's... I'll be right back, mighty steed!"

The Cheat just watched as the youth practically leaped out the door before he shrugged and plopped his head back on the bed. He obviously couldn't remove the reins, so he couldn't get out of the room. He figured he might as well make the most of it.

Meanwhile Strong Bad rushed towards his brother's room. He was so excited of the sudden idea griding the gears of his brain that he almost ran into the door, slamming his hands against it instead. There was some shifting on the other end, but no one came to answer. Strong Bad frowned. He knew better then to burst in on his older brother.

"Hey, Bro, can I burrow your fairy-tail amulet?" He finally called through the door. There was some heavy shifting before he felt the ground shake a little.

"GET YOUR OWN!" Came the grumpy, sleepy slur of a yell from within the room.

"Uh, how?" When he got no reply he sighed in frustration and yelled a little louder. "HOW do I get my own?"

There was another minute of silence before the door burst open, almost taken off its hinges. Strong Mad leaned against door frame with tiredness heavy on his thick face. "I TELL YOU, THEN BED!"

"OK..." Strong Bad agreed quickly, bobbing his blue haired head.

"FIRST TRICK FAIRY. MAKE FRIENDS, OR MAKE FALL IN LOVE. EASY. CUT OFF TAIL, MAKES IT MORTAL." As Strong Mad explained in his rumbling voice with no volume control his younger brother listened closely. "KILL MORTAL FAIRY, BATH CRYSTAL TIP IN BLOOD. CRYSTAL BECOMES AMULET, AMULET PROTECT YOU!" With that he yawned a mighty yawn and closed the door. The walls shook slightly as he obvious jumped back into bed.

"Uh, brother?" Strong Bad called into his room after a moment.

"SLEEP NOW!" Was the only answer he was going to get. Strong Bad glanced down at his amulet, brushing his red gauntlet covered fingers along the smooth surface. With a smug grin he wandered back to his room.

He shook his head as he looked at the sleeping beast on his bed. "OK Da' Cheat, we're heading to the Forest of Dreams in the morning."

Tomorrow he was going to the forest, and tomorrow he knew he'd have a fairy in his clutched. He snuggled up against the warm fur of his The Cheat, chuckling again over the idea of getting some idiot fairy to befriend him, or fall for his hotness. He fell asleep to the idea of cute little giggling fairy ladies being all over him with hot oils and healing spells.


	3. Chapter 3: A Long After Morning Start

A Long After Morning Start

"Good afternoon, my prince." The cheery voice on one of Strong Mad's many female maids broke Strong Bad from his dreamy haze. She quietly sung to herself as she wandered through the darkenened room, picking up a few toppled things as she made her way to the windows. Pulling back the grand curtains of the massive windows, a stream of midday sun flushed into to room, getting grumbles from both prince and dragon chaser alike.

Strong Bad muttered something as he reached up and grabbed some of The Cheat's fur, trying to pull it over himself like a blanket. The beast growled and swiftly kicked him away, sending the fire prince flying off the bed and to the maid's feet. The poor maid looked down to the blue haired humanoid with a bewildered look.

"Oh man, little buddy. You don't know your own strength." Strong Bad grumbled, stiffly sitting up. He hadn't even noticed the peasent girl who stood behind him. "That hurt, Da' Cheat! Hey, are you even listening to me?"

He was answered with a simple 'meh'.

"You should be called Da' Jerk..." The prince muttered before he looked up. His emerald eyes were met with the maid's, startling him. "Aah! How long have you been there?"

"Uh, your princeliness, I said 'good afternoon' when I came in." The maid explained, looking away.

"Wait, what?" Strong Bad was quick to his feet.

The maid looked back, shrinking. "Good Afternoon?"

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, oh crap!" With wide eyes Strong Bad began to search his messy room frantically. First he looked for his boots and cape, which he quickly realized he hadn't taken off when he fell asleep. Then he looked for his mask. "Da' Cheat! You were suppose to wake me up! Now get off your lazy butt and help me find my mask!"

The Cheat just laughed as his tail was lifted in Strong Bad's search. Finally the maid shook her head and walked in front of the youthful man. She just quickly pointed up at his face. Having worked there as long as she had it seemed she still hadn't gotten use to the wicked prince's antics.

"My prince..." She finally said before he could run into her finger.

He glared down at her for wasting his time. "WHAT?!" She shifted her finger slightly, but remained silent. Finally he reached up to his face, excepting to whipe some dirt off, or something. Instead he felt the fabric of his mask. Quickly he calmed. "Oh, thanks maidy-cakes. Come on Da' Cheat. You've wasted enough of our time. Let's go."

The Cheat stood, complaining to Strong Bad just as he reached to door. He stopped. "Huh? Well you have a point, man... How am I going to get you out of here..."

The Cheat had a simple idea.

"Besides that, man." A different idea struck, making Strong Bad grin and turn to the windows. He walked over, eyeballing measurments and loosely planning trejectory as he opened one. Then he ran over and took the reins, jumping onto the dragon chaser's back. "There's no way I'm getting you out that door. Looks like we're going to have to jump!"

The Cheat rushed for the open window he was being led to. As soon as he jumped out he spread his wings and glided down. Strong Bad let go of the reigns for a moment and took a deep breath, holding out his hands as though he too could fly himself. The wind held back hair and fur alike as they soared slowly to the ground. When they landed on the other side of the moat Strong Bad looked back to the open window and grinned.

"Too bad we can't do that again, huh, Da' Cheat?" He retook the reigns and motioned for the dragon chaser to go. "Let's hurry, to the Forest of Dreams!"

The Cheat nodded, grumbling something before he began to jog towards the wooded area. It didn't take long at that pace to quickly be surrounded by the tall trees and thick bushes. Stong Bad kept himself low against his back, keeping his eyes open for fairies and for low branches.

The forest was pretty silent, with the exception of the slight wind blowing and the occasional sound of birds. It quickly went from exciting to boring. As the day went on Strong Bad eventually laid back to back with The Cheat, letting his mount lead himself.

Eventually it began to darken and the two became not just bored with the forest, but tired and hungry as well. Finally, in a clearing of the woods, the fire prince took the reigns and pulls them.

"Hey, little buddy, you must be tired by now. How about we rest here." He jumped off and looked around. "Its as good a place as any."  
The Cheat nodded in agreement, watching as Strong Bad quickly broke off some sticks from the trees and bushes around them, piling them in the center. He grumbled to his human shaped friend, trying to point out the harness.

This made Strong Bad frown. "But man I..." He sighed, having hoped that he could have something giant soft and warm to sleep against. The Cheat apparently had other plans.

With a roll of his beady eyes The Cheat pointed out something he hoped would cheer the prince up.

"--Well I am hungry. Ok, Da' Cheat. You have yourself a deal." Strong Bad reluctantly removed the reigns and watched as the glowing process went in reverse, returning The Cheat to his small, true form.

The Cheat wasted no time running off, free from being big and awkward. For a moment Strong Bad was alone in the silence of the night. With a sigh he sat infront of the pile of wood he made and burst it into flames.

***

Unbeknown to the fire prince he wasn't actually alone. Three small glowing figures sat behind the leaves of a bush and watched him.

In all actuality, though, only two of these figures were watching the man and the creature. The third was busy running quietly in place. Finally one of the little glowing forms turned to his companion and glared, flittering his white, blue tipped wings.

"Would you quit that Homestar!" The young fairy hissed to his distracted companion. He got no response for a moment from the one called Homestar. Finally he gave up and rolled his eyes, looking to thier last companion, a fairy with long golden hair in pigtails, and whispered. "Why did we have to bring him along again?"

The blonde fairy giggled low, whispering back. "Homeschool, he's your family, and sometimes he's colonel..." She looked over to the fairy they were talking about. "Homestar, come here and see the man."

Homestar finally stopped, perking his wings and scuttling over. "A man? Wow!" He chirped as he looked at now dozing Strong Bad. Both his companions quickly covered his mouth.

"Shh." They both whispered before Homeschool looked back to the girl. "He looks dangerous, Champeen. I think we should report the man to the General."

"I'm goin' to go tell him he's twesspassin." Homestar quickly slipped out of thier grips, much to the other fairies' horror. They tried to grab him and stop him again, but he was one of the fastest Runner fairies.

"We're doomed." Champeen whimpered as she looked up. Homeschool turned away, not wanting to see what was about the happen when thier companion reached the man. Then he heard a noise and slowly looked up, tapping his fellow fairy's shoulder as he otherwise stood shocked.

Behind them loomed the monsterous; at least to them; yellow creature known simply as The Cheat. His grin was the last thing either of them saw.


	4. Chapter 4: Attacked in the Night

Attacked in the Night

Without any hesitation Homestar ran over to the giant being before him. He quickly climbed up one of his black boots and leg of his pants until he reached the knee. For a moment the little fairy just stood and stared in wonder at the man's face, and his mask with a shimmering pale gem and most of all his bright blue hair.

Homestar had never seen such vivid coloured hair before. Most fairy, including himself, had white or platinum blond hair. Slowly he fluttered up and over, pulling out his tiny dagger and carefully slicing off some of Strong Bad's banges without waking up. Then he returned to the knee.

"Hey!" The fairy called out in his loudest voice, "Hey, ba-lue man! Wake up!"

He was answered with a bit of a grumble and something about monkeys in the kitchen as Strong Bad's head lulled from one side to the other. He returned almost instantly to his seemingly deep sleep.

Homestar frowned. He wasn't overall fond of not being listened to. With swift motions he pulled out his standard issue spear and began to poke down at the knee he stood on. "Listen up, stoopid. You'wre twesspassin'!"

Strong Bad grumbled at the voice in the background, lazily motioning at it to go away. Then the fairy got the spear wedged in under his knee cap and couldn't pull it out again. The prince's eyes opened wide with a start and he screamed out.

"I'm sowry!" Homestar cried out, panicked. He quickly tried harder to pull out the little spear, which was about the size of a nail, but it just didn't seem to want to come out. The Strong Bad's knee jerked, sending little soldier and weapon straight up in the air before both crashed to the earth before him.

The spear stuck in the ground, but Homestar wasn't so fortunate. He landed on his back, bounced, then landed again flat on his face.

The prince cringed at the sight of the fairy hitting the cold hard ground. Then, without second thought to the knee that was hurting a second ago he scrambled over to the fairy and scooped him up. He snickered a nervously shifty sound as he brought the small being to closer to his face. "Oh man, man. That must have hurt." Then he looked over the stunned fairy.

In his hands he had what he was looking for, but it wasn't just any sort of a fairy. This one, unlike normal fairies, had little star 'eyes' on its wings, and a little five point star crystal on the tip of his tail. He had never heard of anything but circles, spheres and actual eye shapes on fairies. He grinned quickly. It was perfect for his plan.

"Are you OK, fairy?" He finally asked.

Homestar rubbed his disorientated head before his dark eyes opened and he was ment with a pair of emerald eyes. He blinked and shook his head again before speaking up. "I think I'm ok. Awe you alwight?" He motioned to the knee Strong Bad was already putting pressure on. "I didn't huwrt you too bad, did I?"

Strong Bad blinked in turn before glancing down to where a bit of blood was imprinted on both his pants and the earth he was just kneeling in. "Sure, fairy. I'll be fine. It just hurt when, whatever that was, was stuck in there. It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

This made Homestar smile. "That's good." He pulled out and waved his dagger. "I didn't mean to huwrt you, it's just you'we twesspassin'. Why awe you hewre?"

Strong Bad couldn't help but smirk at the very obvious lisp the tiny being had, and that things were so quickly falling into place for him. The smirk was quickly replaced for a kinder looking smile. "Well you see little guy, I'm on a mission, but I've gotten lost in your forest. Maybe you can guide me through these woods, so I can reach the land of the dragons?"

"Why'd you want to go thewe? Dwagons eat men, and women too. They'd even eat elves too."

Strong Bad glared for a second, hoping the little insect in his grip was not clumping him with those snobby, preppy hippies. He was half tempted to just crush the bug boy between in his gauntlet covered fingers. Instead he took a deep breath and nodded. "Well you see I need to face the king of the dragons, Trogdor. Hey, maybe a strong, fast looking fairy like yourself can protect me?"

"Oh, OK." Homestar smiled brightly. "You seem like a cool guy an' stuff. I'll help you." He held out his tiny hand. "My name is Homesraw Wunnewr, of Clan Wunnew."

The prince blinked down at the tiny hand presented to him. Gently he reached for and touched it with a single finger. "Cool. I'm--"

Before he could even finish his introduction Homestar chirped up at him, shaking his finger vigorously. "You'we Stwong Bad of the Clan Stwong. Am I wight?"

"Er, yeah..." Strong Bad couldn't help blushing under his mask, feeling a little embarrassed at having been recognized like that. "It'll probably be better if you call me that. After all everyone else does, even my brothers."

The fairy beamed brightly at getting the right answer. He tried to fly up, but when he jumped he only landed on his butt, back on Strong Bad's open palm. His eyes quickly flashed frustratingly behind him "Dawn it all." Evewytime!"

"What's wrong now, Homestar?" Strong Bad questioned as he stood and went back over to lean against the tree.

"I knocked my wing out of wack... Again." Homestar admitted with a pout. This was his turn to be embarrassed, the blush making the crystals along his outer cheeks glow slightly. "It happens sometimes..."

Strong Bad looked over the little guy's shoulder. One of his upper butterfly like wings was sitting funny against his shoulder, almost as though it was going to fall out of the skin. He sighed at the sight, wondering if it was such a good idea taking on this fairy. Homestar seemed a little more than on the clumsy side. He cautiously reached over and nudged the spot above the crooked wing. The fairy cringed slightly under the pressure, but when he moved his finger away it was back in place. Then the pain was gone and Homestar smiled up brightly to Strong Bad, his cheeks still a little pink under his glow.

No one had every fixed his wing for him before, not even the other fairies. He usually had to press his back against something hard until it popped back into place. He tried jumping again, and became quickly airborne, flying around the prince's head, doing various tricks in the air.

"Well it looks fixed now." Strong Bad spoke through a half smile, then sighed and gave the fairy a more serious look. "Hey, listen. You're going to have to be more careful, man."

Homestar wasn't listening as he landed on Strong Bad's head and spun around, then hopped down onto his shoulder. The fire prince just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Are oyou even listening to me?" He finally asked, looking back towards Homestar.

"Yup." The fairy chirped before walked down his arm and back onto his hand. "So when awe we goin' to stawt this question mission thingy?"

"After I get some sleep. Its still the middle of the night, man." Strong Bad placed Homestar on a root next to where he sat. "But first I need to, you know," He motioned his head towards the rest of the woods. "I'll be right back."

With that Strong Bad walked out into the deep of the forest. He went just out of sight, and he was hoping sound as well, before quietly calling for The Cheat.

It didn't take long for him to see the moonlight reflecting off The Cheat's beady eyes, and he heard a bit of a squeak.

"Ok, man, I know you've been watching the whole time, right?" Strong Bad whispered. "So I think I can get this little insect wrapped around my finger. He's so dumb I bet it'll only take me a few days."

The Cheat seemed to agree as he took a moment to snigger wickedly to himself. "This should be easy. By the time I reach the end of this stupid forest I'll cut off Homestar's tail, gut him, and in no time I'll have myself an amulet of protection. Then Trodgor will have to hand over his kingdom and I'll have my own pet dragon, the king himself!"


	5. Chapter Break: Character Descriptions 1

**_This is for Zimmie; my greatly appreciated first reviewer and any other reader out there who wishes to know what the characters look like in better detail. If any readers aren't interested in this and just wishes to continue with the story, just skip this chapter break. I'll only be describing those who have already been introduced as to not spoil anything. I'll have another break later on for those appearing later. _**

Firstly all characters, unless stated otherwise are of a semi detailed cartoon-humanoid state; also known as humanized, I think. Being that my story is of a fantasy nature they are similar or exactly like standard fantasy races.

Normally I don't like clumping my physical descriptions together because writing goes from mostly flowing to completely non flowing, if not long winded and all over the place. I tend to only describe particular features as are needed for a nice addition to to the feel of the story.

**Strong Bad, A.K.A The Fire/ Wicked Prince.**

The shortest of his siblings, Strong Bad stands at a height just below the average humanoid. At first glance he may look like a very experimented on human, or some sort of half elf. Strong Bad is not actually elf, though. He has all the standard human male features, and much like his toon counterpart has a head that can be described as large with slightly elongated facial features. Particularly his nose. His lips are rather thin in appearance. His teeth are standard human teeth, except his canines which are a little more pointed than average.

He has somewhat large, cattish eyes, with the same bright green irises of his counterpart. His vivid blue hair somewhat shorter in the front, the bangs only long enough to pull behind his ears, and longer in the back, reaching the top area of his shoulders and upper back. Underneath the mask the light blue triangular crystal is attached to his lower center of his forehead. His ears are long, thin elfish in appearance, with permanent tiny stripes on the lobes and near the upper tip.

Strong Bad is a little out of shape considering all the running around and trouble causing he does, but not in the same round shape of his cartoon counterpart. This is most obvious with his front torso area. He has broad shoulders, somewhat muscular long arms and underneath the gauntlets his fingers are striped much like his ears, small thin stripes near the base and otherwise tipped red, similar colour to the mask and gauntlets alike. He keeps his fingernails and toenails very trimmed. His toes are the only appendage tips that do not follow the striped pattern.

Strong Bad's mask is half mask that goes on the upper part of his face. The top rests just below the hairline, while the bottom rests a little above the tip of the nose, then flows down below the cheekbones, only to rise and go behind the ears. The pattern on the mask is the standard Strong Bad mask look, with elongated fabric going along either side of the head and tying in the back. His cape is red, made of a semi-shiny material that has the same thickness and feel of fleece. It is held to his shoulders, bunching around his neck, by broach that is a very basic smooth clear stone with a clip. The stone, being a replica of a fairy's tail, is shaped like a half circle, roughly about the size of a child's fist. Strong Bad's pants are black, made from a durable material, that fit similar to straight leg jeans, not too loose nor too tight. He has a black belt holding it up, with one small side pouch for money or what-have-you. His boots are red leather pull-on, that go up to his calves and have black soles. He wears his pants tucked into the boots.

Finally Strong Bad's gauntlets are made of a fire immune fabric and a type of metal that both adsorbs and amplify fire magic, known as embertite. (If someone already claims it just tell me and I'll change it) The fabric is full glove, covering with fingers up to just before the elbow. The metal is plated over the hand, base of the fingers, and along the arm both on the top and the bottom.

**Strong Mad, A.K.A The Earth/ Fury Prince.**

Not just the oldest, but the largest of the Strong Clan, Strong Mad stands at a titanic seven or so feet tall. Much like his cartoon counterpart he is also all around thick and muscular. He has a stout thick neck which almost makes it look like his head and shoulders are connected without one. He is bald, except his thick black eyebrows. He has extremely dark green, round, eyes that in most light looks black. His facial features are broad, but he shares similar thin lips with his brother. His ears are only slightly pointer than the average human ears.

His body is incredibly thick and muscular, and he has long thick arms, long wide torso, and short stockier legs. His hands and feet are quite enlarged. He has a capital 'M' in a sideways oval tattooed on his right shoulder. His skin is only slightly more tanned than Strong Bad.

Strong Mad's favorite outfit consists of a sleeveless tunic like shirt and loincloth like shorts. Both are dark blue, with a black belt and lacing. He also wears black calf high boots, very touch but simple in design. Strong Mad has a golden medallion with a red gemmed capital 'M' in the center, on a thick gold chain.

**The Cheat, both unnamed critter and dragon chaser.**

In his natural form The Cheat is a small creature no bigger than a house cat. He has the body and head shaped much like a pika, with a stout form and little definition to between his head and body. He has tiny, nearly invisible ears hidden under a tuft of fur. Despite their size he still has really good hearing. His back legs are short, while his front legs are long and adaptable, able to act as both hands or quick legs to run on. He has a thick lower jaw and teeth that are nearly human like in structure. His fur coat is a vibrant yellow with various sized black spots all along his neck and back. His eyes are beady black, but cunning looking.

In his dragon chaser form The Cheat takes on a furry raptor like appearance. His limbs take a reversal where he has short upper arms, and long, thick running legs, with sharp claws on the toes. His face remains similar, but he gets a long thick neck. He is also equipt with smooth, leathery wings designed for gliding. Only the frame of the wings have any of the yellow spotted fur. Finally he is equipt with a long thick tail designed for both balance and to be used as a weapon.

The reigns that changes The Cheat are black with gold bolts and decorative markings embroidered into the leather like fabric. It encircles the thick muzzle without a mouth-bit, then connects to another loops to wrap around the upper head, beyond the eyes, and finally connects along the back of the skull. From the muzzle loop two straps are connected for the rider to lead.

**Homestar of the Runner Clan, A.K.A the Fairy.**

All fairies are shaped like children between the ages of eight to fourteen. Homestar is no exception to this, looking to be around nine or so years old. His face and torso are a little on the chubby side.

Homestar has big, bright black irises beyond his tussled white bangs. His hair short in the back, with his bangs reaching down to about the tops of his cheeks. On the outside of each eye socket area and traveling down each cheek are four night blue coloured crystals, two on each side. He has small, rounded features and a slight overbite that makes his look often pouty. His skin is incredibly pale, made to look nearly white by the soft glow he shines. His ears are slightly pointed, with the point paralleling the base of his skull. His thick, dark, antennae protrude from his skull from between his hair line and center point of his skull, about a hand-space apart from each other.

His basic structure is that of an active child, except he has longer than average legs. His hands and feet are average. His tail is slightly on the thicker side and longer side than the average, the base being about the circumference of of one of his wrists, and thins towards the tip. The tip is surrounded by a three dimensional five-point star, roughly the size of both his fists put together. The star is night blue in colour. His wings are butterfly like in appearance, with the upper wings being simular shaped to that of the monarch butterfly, but the lower ones being shaped more along the lines of the lunar moth. They are white, except for the far edges, and the two five-point star shaped 'eyes', which are dark blue. The 'coat tails' of his lower wings are dark blue fading to white as it goes towards the base. The base of the wings come out from the shoulder blade area, all the way down to the mid back.

As for Homestar clothing, he wears a simple red tunic and and shorts that go as far as mid thigh. The fabric is made from the leather of fairy dragons, a staple for the fairy nation. Other than that the only other thing he wears is a belt to hold hold his dagger and spear, and a anklet. The anklet, made of simple woven gold and blue threading, was a gift from his childhood friend, Pom Pom.

**Champeen and Homeschool, the fairy soldiers.**

Unlike Homestar, the youngest of thier group, Champeen and Homeschool are trained and focused fairies. Both wear armor under their clothing, including a breast plate, helmets, leg and arm guards, and tail guards. They also both wear sandals.

Homeschool is the tallest of the three. He looks to be a lanky fourteen year old in appearance. He also looks to be closely related to Homestar, with white hair, black eyes, and pale skin, as well as the white glow. Homeschool's face crystals are on his cheeks as well, but there are only two instead of four. Unlike his comrad, though, he has narrow features and spherical tail tip and wing eyes. This is the standard shape for fairies. He has a preference for the dark blue or dark green clothing. His wings are slightly more narrow than his companions', but are blue lined like Homestar.

Champeen is the shortest of the three, and looks to be more along the lines of twelve. Unlike her male companions she glows in a pale yellow colour. Her skin has a soft metallic sheen to it, and her pigtailed hair is gold in colour. Her irises are, like Homeschool and Homestar, black and bright. She also has bright red crystals along the center of her forehead, a large one near the hair line and two smaller ones beneath. Her wings are lined with red as well, but her wing eyes are blue circles. Her lower wings are small and rounder than her companions. Champeen has the longest tail with a smaller sphere of a blue crystal on the tip. She has a preference for light colours, particularly sky blue for her clothing, and she wears a cap sleeved dress over her armor.


	6. Chapter 5: In the Dark

In the Dark

Strong Bad returned after actually answering the call of nature, and to his expectations the fairy was still there. Homestar sat up on the root upon seeing the prince return, and grinned brightly, waving.

Putting on his friendliest grin Strong Bad returned to leaning against the tree. "Sorry if I kept you waiting, man."

"No pwob, man." Homestar chirped, leaning back again. "So when awe we going to go on his questy-quest?"

Strong Bad chuckled as he slipped down, purposely stretching and yawning. "Tomorrow. I'm too tired to keep going."

Homestar sighed, sitting back down on his root. He wasn't tired in the least, too excited to sleep. He suddenly jumped back up and took to the air. "I know! I'll keep watch!"

"Sure thing, man..." The prince muttered as he began to doze off. He wasn't worried in the least, trusting his back was being watched, not by his new found fairy, but by his The Cheat. "Night, Dorkstar..."

"Huh?" The fairy glanced down for a moment to his new so called friend, then shrugged. "Night Stwong Bad!"

***

The Cheat sat up in a tree, a little ways from the clearing, and his princely friend. He sighed contently as he settled into passively watching over Strong Bad and the fairy. For much of the night it was quiet, even Homestar eventually falling asleep in the folds of Strong Bad's cape. The Cheat found himself slowly starting to doze himself. Movement suddenly brought him back to attention.

With the fire becoming embers, and the shadows beginning to blend among each other it became all too clear the three were not alone. Strong Bad's shadow was crisper against the dark trees then it was suppose to be, and when it moved without its host The Cheat pulled himself closer to see.

The shadow pulled itself away from tree, looming over the sleeping prince and fairy alike, breathing in tune with them. It reached down and gently brushed against the bare part of Strong Bad's face, where the mask ended. It seemed to be whispering to blue haired man. The Cheat curiously pulled himself closer to see if he could hear what the shadow was muttering, but from the tree he couldn't get close enough. He had no choice but to climb down and get closer from the ground.

As he moved in towards the clearing the shadow shifted into the shape of the fairy, and began whispering into his ear. The Cheat got closer and closer until he could finally hear what what shadow was saying.

"...Do everything he tells you to do. You love the fire prince; for he is your mas--" The shadow stopped, and turned his attention to The Cheat. The critter stiffened when he was seen, not knowing what to do. It was too late to fall back.

The shadow, instead of attacking like The Cheat assumed it was about to do, simply faded away; leaving the dullened darkness that was suppose to be.

Then Homestar stirred slightly, blinking his eyes open and rubbing one sleepily. The Cheat again stiffened before he hurried back into the cover of the trees. That was too close for the little guy, almost getting caught by the fairy.

Homestar looked around, pulling the cape closer to his collar. He could have sworn he had heard something, but that was quickly fading. Slowly he looked up to giant blue haired head beside him, and for a moment he smiled, his cheeks lighting up a pale pink.

"I'm so lucky to have a fwiend like Stwong Bad..." Homestar muttered before laying back down against the warmth of the covered shoulder. "... Best fwiend..."

***

The sun had already well risen, and its beams were shining through trees by the time Strong Bad opened his eyes. He grumbled and stiffly sat up. For a moment he couldn't remember where he was.

"The Che..." He stopped himself before sleepily calling out his favorite little critter. He didn't want the fairy getting suspicion, even if he did seem like an idiot. "Homestar?"

His fairy was nowhere in sight, making the prince frown as he got up and stretched. He even quickly double checked to make sure he hadn't rolled over in his sleep and squished the little meal ticket. Still Homestar seemed nowhere in sight.

"Homestar? Where are you, you little insect." Strong Bad muttered through his teeth, baring his sharp canines for a moment as he looked around the clearing. If he couldn't find the fairy the possibility of all his perfect plans going through would shatter.

Finally he spotted the fairy, stepping backwards out of the bushes, dragging something along. He stopped and wiped his little glowing brow before turning to his new best friend. "Hey Stwo-bwo! I'm glad to see you awake!" He chirped as the man came closer. "I hope you'we hungwry, cause I found us a feast!"

With that the fairy stepped aside to reveal the prize he was bringing back to camp. It was a plum, nearly as big as him. Strong Bad looked down at the snack with a frown.

"You could have warned me you were leaving camp without me, stupid." He muttered before looking away. "Thanks, Homestar, but... I don't suppose you saw anything meaty on the way that I could take down and eat too?"

"Well..." Homestar had forgotten that most bigger folk ate meat. He sliced off a large piece of plum and took a bite as he thought back on his trek for breakfast. "I tink I taw a gwass-wabbit." He said with his mouth full, then swallowed and looked up at Strong Bad as the fire prince took up the rest of the plum and began to eat it. "Or there was a gawden snake. That would be easiewr for you to hunt than the mean ol' two tailed gwass-wabbit."

"You're kidding, right?" Strong Bad looked down in disbelief as he finished the fruit in two bites. "Grass-rabbits are not mean, they're only slightly creepy with those two butts of thiers." He shuttered a little at the thought, but food was food. "Come on, Homestar. Where's the rabbit."

The fairy quickly took the air and led the way. They went into the thick bush for only a few moment before Strong Bad stopped, spotting the striped green rodent, munching on some clover. He grinned, silently motioning Homestar to stay there and keep quiet. Then slowly he snuck towards the creature, and when he was close enough he blasted the rabbit with a pillar of fire. The rabbit and the grass around it burst in flames.

Homestar gasped at the sight, closing his eyes and looking away. "Ewww... Stwong Bad. That's gwoss!"

"That's breakfast." Strong Bad stated as he extinguished the flames and picked up the crispy remains. Rubbing away some of the charcoal outside he found the shoulder and side meat cooked just the way he liked it. So he blew on it and took a bite. Homestar just stuck his tiny tongue out and tried not to gag.

"Let's just go..." Homestar finally said, taking the lead again. They traveled quietly through the forest. Strong Bad ate most of the rabbit before tossing the rest. Only after he was done did he start to actually look around him.

It was quite a few hours before Strong Bad finally turned his attention fully to the fairy leading him. Homestar was flying backwards, staring at him with a dopey expression on his face. When the prince looked his way Homestar turned forward on his trail, snickering to himself with a bit of blush on cheeks.

"You know, for one of the coolest looking fairies I have ever seen or heard of, you are such a weirdo." Strong Bad finally concluded, crossing his arms as he followed. "And a dork too."

"You'we pwobebly wight, Stwong Bad..." Homestar shrugged, but didn't look back. "I get told that all the time my Homeschool an' some of the othew fairwies."

"Looks like we have a little something in common." The fire prince pointed out after a moment. "Well except I usually get called trouble maker, poser, loser. But I'm not, believe me. I'm a major hit with all the ladies."

"I believe you." Homestar did a loop before landing on Strong Bad's soft red cape. "I like youw eyes. They'we so gween! And youw clothes."

"Well I do have style... But shouldn't you be sick of green, Homestar?" Strong Bad asked before motioning to the woods. "I mean you're surrounded by green!"

The fairy did indeed look around for a moment before smiling. "Not like youw eyes. Nothin in this fowest is gween enough to compawe."

The prince couldn't help but feel a little weirded out by the fairy's insistence on the greatest of his eyes. Sure he knew how awesome he was, all around, but he didn't need to be told that by a guy.

"Uh, right. Homestar are you sure you're a guy?" He finally asked, kind of unsure himself.

"Last I checked." Came the quick reply. "And I should know, I picked it myself."

There was another moment of silence as Strong Bad finally decided to take a break, leaning against a tree. "Wait, fairies get to pick whether they're a boy or a girl?"

"Yup."

"That is so cool!" The prince smirked. "So why'd you pick a guy? Girls are so much hotter!"

Homestar pouted, looking away. "No, no way. I'm not guwrl matewial. Who evaw heawd of Homestaw the guwrl? Do you think I'd look good in a dwess, or with haiw down to my butt?" With that he wiggled his tail in Strong Bad's face.

Strong Bad pulled his head away, cringing. "Ok, ew no..." He pushed the fairy gently away. "And watch the tail, man. You could take out an eye with that piece of bling."

"What's ba-ling?"

"Er..." Strong Bad gave a quick grin. "Its a human term for shiny things."

"Oh!" Homestar smiled back. "Well it is shiny!"

That was a close call, Strong Bad breathed a sigh. He glanced over his shoulder, the opposite one Homestar was sitting on the edge of, and spotted a streak of yellow. He grinned. At least The Cheat was putting his own.

"Alright, Homestar, let's rest here." The prince purposely stretched before sitting against the tree. "I'm bushed after all that walking."

"Ok..." Homestar yawned and snuggled into the folds of the warm cloak. "See you in the mownin Stwong Bad."

_ Writer's comment: Wow this chapter was a struggle to do..._


	7. Chapter 6: Faux Friend

Faux Friend

Strong Bad remained in a half dozing state through most of the next morning. Even when light streamed down and hit his face all he did was reposition himself and just go back to sleep. For a long time Homestar sat across from the blue haired prince, head tilted, trying to figure out why. Why, of course, he didn't actually know what question he was trying to ask himself.

Eventually, with the morning dragging on, Homestar gave up and fluttered up. He took his leave from Strong Bad for a bit. He was hungry anyways.

It wasn't until noon Strong Bad finally got up and stretched, allowing his back to crack slightly. Then he noticed his gloves were tingling, which was a sign that fire was near by. He finally spotted the tiny fire, and the fairy cooking a rotisserie style mouse over it.

With a sigh Strong Bad walked over and sat down across from the fairy. For a moment he was quiet, absorbing some of the energy while watching the fairy at work.

"Morning, fairy boy." The fire prince finally muttered before rubbing some sleep from his face. "What's that you're working on?"

"Hey Stwo-bwo!" Homestar chirped pleasantly. "I hope you'we hungwy, cause I caught the biggest, meanest ol' mouse I could find. Just for you."

"Uh, yeah, of course I hungry... But that's barely going to feed me, man... And what about you?"

"Pfft." Homestar stopped turning the mouse long enough to make a hand motion of dismissal. The mouse, though not on a stick, actually remained in the air above the fire. "Fairies don't eat the flesh of animols. This is mine." He held up a plump looking cherry.

"Well..." Strong Bad looked away for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't believe you actually went out of your way to not only hunt down, kill, and skin, but cook for me as well. Thanks."

The fairy bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling, but blush still lit his cheeks in a pink glow. "Well if I'm goin to be youw guide, you'we goin to hawve to twust me. I wanna be you youw fwiend, Stwong Bad."

The wicked prince's lips curled upwards, and a bit of a low chuckle escaped from them. "I'd like that, Homestar. It would be really... Freakin' awesome to have a fairy like you for a friend." He leaned in a bit closer, his voice going to a low whisper. "It would be even greater to have a fairy like you for a... Best friend?"

Homestar's little heart nearly skipped a beat at that. He felt for a moment as though all his dreams were coming true from only those few words. It was especially thrilling that Strong Bad was a man, not a fellow fairy. He stood stunned, with a ridiculous smile on his face for a moment before remembered the mouse, which nearly fell in the fire. He lifted his arms to regain control before the blush returned.

"Uh, Stwong Bad... Its weady for you to eat."

Strong Bad blinked for a moment, before cautiously taking the cooked meat from the air. "How the crap did you do that, Homestar?"

"I hawve my ways." The fairy twitched his wings slowly before motioning to Strong Bad. "Enjoy."

Wrinkling his nose in disgust Strong Bad cautiously took a bit off of its side. To his surprise the meat was well cook and somewhat sweet. "Holy crap, man... This isn't bad. Did you glaze it with something?"

"Nope." Homestar stated before taking a bite of his cherry. "I stuffed it with ba-lue bewwies."

"No kidding?" Strong Bad quickly finished the meat around the bones, being really careful. It was a little like a stuffed chicken wing or something. He then scooped out the blue berries and gobbled them down. "It kinda works... Like a meat-rogy."

Homestar nodded as he picked at the cherry. He was still blown away by the idea that he was now best friends with this man.

Rolling his eyes, Strong Bad stood up and shook his head. "Come on, Slowstar. We've wasted enough of the day here, let's get moving." He took a few steps before looking back down. "Can't you eat and run?"

Homestar stood up and took a few steps across to the prince. Again Strong Bad rolled his eyes and released an exasperated sigh.

"Can you eat and fly?"

"Nope..." Homestar continues to quietly munch. "I'm no good at the flyin and eatin, Stwong Bad."

"If you spill anything on my cape I'm flicking you, man." Strong Bad bent down and took up Homestar, putting him on the shoulder. "OK, which way?"

Homestar pointed in the right direction, and they were off. The next hour or so of the journey was quiet, much to Strong Bad's relief. He insisted Homestar not speak a word until he was finished his breakfast, which was probably too much food for the fairy. Homestar spent nearly a whole hour to eat it, as he slowly picked at it the whole time. By the time he was actually finished and threw the pit away Strong Bad stopped.

Before them was a ragged fork in the path. One side led northward, towards the colder lands, the other led southward, towards Town as far as Strong Bad could tell. Straight ahead they were faced with a twisted and tangled massive bush of thorns. Everything about it was jagged, and the thorns were thick and longer than Strong Bad's pointer finger. He cringed at it before glancing to the fairy on his shoulder.

"Ok, guide, which was to get to the dragons?"

Homestar smiled a quick knowing smirk. "That's easy. Stwaight on thwough."

"WHAT?" Strong Bad grabbed the fairy up, roughly, and faced him towards the thorn bushed. "Take a real good look, Homestar. There's up and there's down. There's no 'stwaight on thwough' option here." Then he let go of Homestar, who took the the air quickly. "Let's try this again. Which way?"

"Twust me..." Homestar breathlessly whispered before flying above the bush and pointing. "Stwaight..."

"No way." Strong Bad growled. "Those things look like they can impale me, let alone you." To prove his point he reached over to bend off one of the thorns. Instead his hand went through it, he couldn't feel anything there. "Huh?"

He swiped the air in front of him. "An illusion?"

"I told you to twust me, Stwong Bad. Its faiwy magic." Homestar shrugged from his place in the air. Then he motioned for Strong Bad to follow. "Come on."

The prince nodded and followed, but not before he glanced behind him to make sure a certain someone saw and heard everything. His saw a flash of yellow and nodded, then slipped into the illusionary plant.

They cut through the phantom flora quickly, Homestar eager to get to the other side, and Strong Bad having no choice but to follow at a run. Once there they came to another clearing in the trees, and Strong Bad took this moment to catch his breath. It seemed almost as though the air itself was thinner on the other side.

Homestar fluttered around the prince until he finally decided to land on his shoulder and stare up at the giant face. He didn't have any other reason to be quiet so he grinned and motioned for Strong Bad's attention.

"So, Stwong Bad. You'we called the pwince of fiwe, is it cause you use fiwe magic?"

Strong Bad's green eyes glanced the fairies way. "Duh." Then he took one final breath and a smiled. "Check it out."

He raised his arms carefully. He didn't want to knock the fairy over as he powered up. With a sudden foosh his upper arms were engulfed in a mighty blaze of orange and yellow flames. Homestar leaned back and stared at the flames in amazement. The light made his glow pale in comparision. Then slowly his attention turned to those emerald eyes, as Strong Bad stared into his own magic with almost a hunger for more.

"When did you fiwst leawn to do that?" Homestar asked quietly, mesmerized by Strong Bad's expression.

"I've known how to do this since I was a little kid." The hunger faded from his eyes as the fires died, and the look was replaced with a calm content expression. Slowly Strong Bad brought in his arms and removed the gloves. He flexed his bare fingers before flashing a quick small flame between them. "I've always been good at fire more than any other magic. But it isn't as easy without my favorite gloves."

That suddenly struck the prince as odd. He had never actually admitted that to anyone, not even his own brother. He cleared his throat and began to walk again. He decided to pull the attention away from himself.

"So.." The prince began, putting his gauntlets back on. "You know magic like illusions and healing? Stuff like that, right?"

Homestar laughed lightly. "Nope, not il-lushuns, or healin... I use bawwiews, some fowse, and wind magic."

"Really?" Strong Bad coughed, looking away from his little passenger. He was always told fairies were tricksters, illusionists, and could cause random annoyances with their magic, but they were one of the few races who could never learn elemental magic.

There was a moment of silence as they slowly traveled before Homestar took the air again. "And faiwies can't use healin at all. Only dwuids, unicowns, and faiwy dwagons can use healin." He laughed again. "I thought you'd know that, Stwong Bad. Bein a pwince and all you'd hawve to be smawt."

Strong Bad glared. "Of course I'm smart! I knew that I just sometimes mix fairies with fairy dragons. You know you're both so annoying... Sometimes..." He had to take a few deep breaths to stop himself of yelling. "Anyways, Homestar. You know I'm a prince and all, but what about you? Do you have a title or something?"

With a shrug Homestar stopped laughing and sighed. "I'm the youngest gwandson of the generwal. Sometime I get called Col-on-el Homestaw on special mishuns, which awen't vewy often. But most of the time I'm just Homestaw."

"Your grandpa is the general---?" Strong Bad stopped himself, slapping his forehead. The leader of the fairies was a woman, everyone knew that. "I mean your grandma, right?"

"My gwandpa was nevaw a fightew, but gwandma is a lean mean fighin gwandma-sheen." The fairy excitedly chirped. To emphasize he did some loops in the air, then did some mid air punches and kicks. Strong Bad watched him, a chuckle on his lips. He even began to walk backwards as he watched the little guy showing off his fancy and acrobatic fighting skills.

Neither of them even noticed a large dragon land silently behind Strong Bad, glaring hungerly at the human sized snack before it.


	8. Chapter 7: Thinner Grounds: First Dragon

Thinner Grounds

Neither Homestar nor Strong Bad noticed the dragon behind them as it lifted its giant scaly head and opened it wide mouth. It licked its leathery lips before bringing them down towards Strong Bad. As he loomed closer the prince finally noticed the shadow and slowly turned to see an open mouth full of yellowing jagged teeth and a saliva dripping snaky tongue. The scream rose out of him in an instant, but Strong Bad was frozen at the sight.

Homestar turned and gasped at the sight. His best friend was about to be eaten by a dragon. He reached out for him. "Stwong Bad!" The fairy screamed out as loudly as his little voice could.

"Oh crap." The prince managed to meep before he shut his eyes tight and tensing as he accepted his fate. But death didn't come, and the bladed teeth didn't cut him in half. Reluctantly Strong Bad opened his eyes again. He froze at the sight of inside of the dragon's mouth, but its thick foamy saliva was running down around him.

Something shimmered in front of him, and reaching out Strong Bad found he was surrounded by a semi invisible barrier. He breathed a sigh of relief.

The confused dragon finally pulled back after trying a few angles to get its prey. It growled down at the barrier before roaring an earth shaking cry. Then it tried to bite down again, but something slapped it across the face, making the massive beast reel back can roar out again. Strong Bad looked around for whatever source had hit the dragon. He finally notice the few trees around them were dancing against a blast of wind, an a tiny ball of light in the sky seemed to be control said blast.

He watched in awe as Homestar seemed to be fighting the dragon off single handedly.

Hit after hit the dragon seemed confused as it was being slapped around, until it finally spotted the tiny fairy in the sky.

"What are you doing, little one?" The dragon hissed out in a low and loud voice. "Why are you defending thiss creature? He iss our enemy, and we are supposse to be alliess."

"I'm not goin ta let you eat my best fwiend!" Homestar called out at the top of his little lungs, as loudly as he could despite already quite tired from all the magic casting. The dragon's dark beady eyes cast down to Strong Bad and it sneered.

Homestar saw the look on the dragons features and blasted it again. The dragon turned its attention back to the little fairy.

"Thiss meal issn't worth your friendsship, dream child. All creaturess like him are only out to decieve and desstroy."

Homestar shook his little head. "Stwong Bad is the gweatest man and fwiend anyone has evew had! He's mowe a fwiend to me than any dwagon, or any of my family!"

Strong Bad listened to the fairy defending him from behind the barrier, and for once in a long time he actually felt a little guilty. This fairy innocently thought the world of him, and he was planning to do exactly what the dragon was trying to warn the fairy of. He sighed and leaned against the barrier, his eyes falling to the ground. He suddenly wasn't so sure he could go through with killing the little guy.

The dragon reared its head at the sound of the wicked prince's name. "Fairy! Thiss creature iss the wicked prince! If you continue to put your trusst in him you will be the death of uss all!"

With that the dragon took to the air and shot towards Homestar its mouth filling with fire before it opened wide and breathed towards the fairy. Scared out of his mind Homestar dropped his guard and stopped breathing, flying, petrified from the glow of burning death coming at him.

Strong Bad fell forward as the barrier disappeared. His head shot up at the sight of the dragon's fire engulfing the glow of his fairy. Something snapped within him and jumping to his feet the prince ran towards the mighty beast. "HOMESTAR!"

With one hand Strong Bad called the dragon's fire to him, absorbing its energy. With his other hand, and with a rage filled intensity he shot a pillar of whitish blue flames at the creature's underbelly. The dragon was quickly engulfed by the inferno, but otherwise it didn't harm his fire proof hide. The dragon made a quick escape, startled by the tiny man's intensity.

Homestar just began to fall.

Strong Bad continued to run until he was under the falling fairy, then jumped and caught him. His legs gave up under him and both fell into the dried yellow grass below. Strong Bad swallowed each desperately needed breath before turning his head to little humanoid halfway on his hand. He found himself genuinely smiling for the first time in a long time.

"You... You saved my life back there." He breathed out softly, rolling onto his side and reaching over to scoop up the brave little fairy.

Homestar was looking a little pink all over his exposed skin, and his red tunic was tattered from the battle, but he slowly scrambled up Strong Bad's thumb into a standing position, also catching his breath. The prince brought the hand close and as the fairy gave him a satisfied half smile.

"You did the same for me, Stwo-bwo. If you hadn't shot fiwe at the dwagon I would hawve been a victim of bug in the mouth disease...."

"Crispy bug in the mouth disease..." Strong Bad chuckled before rolling onto his stomach and placing a finger on the fairy's soft white hair and antenea. "But if you hadn't put that barrier around me and fought the dragon off with wind I wouldn't have been around to blast it."

They were silent a moment, just continuing to catch thier breaths and smile at each other.

"Thanks man." They finally both said at the same time, then burst into laughter.

When the laughter finally slowed back to their heavy breathing Homestar stepped down and walked a little ways from Strong Bad. The prince rolled onto his back and closed his eyes as the rush of the battle slowly left him.

Homestar waited until Strong Bad seemed completely relaxed. Then he gently fluttered up and landed on the prince's chest. He began look look for any injuries on his friend. It tickled to feel the little bare feet walk down his chest and down onto his stomach.

"What in the world are you doin, Dorkstar?" Strong Bad managed between holding back his tickle induced snickers. The fairy peeked his head up over his pectoral ridge.

"Just makin suwe you didn't get huwt, Stwong Bad." Homestar pipped as he walked up towards the prince's face and leaned against the fairy orb replicated broach. That made Strong Bad inhale as it was a sharp reminded of what he came all this way to do. The little guy didn't seem to notice what he was leaning on.

"I'm, uh, fine, Homestar. Not a scratch." Strong Bad quickly pointed out as he motioned for the fairy to go away. "Now stop walking all over me, it tickles."

This gave Homestar a mischievous idea. "Oh, it tickles, does it." He pivoted away from Strong Bad's face, biting his tongue for a second before lowing his wings and lowering himself. Suddenly he burst into a rabbit fast run, dashing all the way down the prince to his boot, then runnning back. He jumped, dodged, shifted his dash as Strong Bad began to try and stop him, laughing uncontrollably. He even managed to tickle the prince under the chin as he raced back and forth over his body.

"S-s-stop!" Strong Bad managed through his fit of laughter. He was barely able to breath, let alone keep laughing like this. Homestar finally stopped, balanced on the toe of his red boot.

"That was fun!" He chirped to his panting friend.

"F-for you may... Maybe." The prince finally muttered as he drank in the air around him. Slowly he sat up, glaring down to the little insect. "I should flick you or swat you, you little idiot. That was not cool. I nearly laughed to death!"

Homestar pouted, looking away. "I'm sowwy..." He closed his eyes and waited for his punishment, keeping his hands behind his back and his tail wrapped around his leg.

Finally Strong Bad sighed, his anger melted. He looked away. "I'm not going to swat you."

"Weally?" Homestar looked up with big shimmery eyes. He brought his hands foreward and tapped his fingers together shamefully "I didn't mean to huwt you, Stwong Bad, but it sounds like I kinda desewve it."

Strong Bad shrugged a little, getting a quick smile. "Hey its not like I actually want to hurt you, guy..." His words slowed as he realized with wide eyes what he had just blurted. He wasn't lying, it was officially. He didn't actually want to hurt the fairy anymore. Homestar may have been more than annoying, but he saved the prince's life just a short while ago. It actually made him sick to hit of cutting off the fairy's tail and killing him. He looked from the fairy to the dagger handle sitting in his boot, and swallowed.

Homestar didn't seem to notice, smiling so brightly his eyes were shut. "You'we my best fwiend, Stwong Bad. You'we the only pewson I hawve left to twust in this whole wowld." He sat down on the boot and sighed, looking down. "I use to hawve Pom Pom, he use to be my closest fwiend when we wewe kids."

"He's an ocean faiwy, fwom the land of Pom. He gave me this anklet." Homestar held up one of his legs to show off the braided gold and blue thread on his ankle. "He made it just befowe he was chosen to be the king of the ocean nymphs. I nevaw saw him again aftew that."

Strong thought deeply as he listened to Homestar story. Though he wasn't really thinking about the story itself so much as to why he needed the fairy tail amulet. It was to protect him from the dragon lord, Trogdor. But Homestar proved he could protect both of them as he was, alive. He finally sighed.

"Homestar... You are first person to ever truely trust me, even if I don't deserve it. You may be one of my only real friends in this world." He took a deep breath, trying to deny the deep emotions trying to seep out of him, and reached out towards the fairy. "If you promise to keep me safe, Homestar, I'll promise the same, ok?"

Homestar had a perplexed look on his face, and bit of blush on his cheeks as he stepped onto the outreached palm. "Of couwse, Stwong Bad. I pwomise to keep you pwotect you, like I'd pwotect any fwiend." Deep down something foreign seemed to whisper to him, that Strong Bad more important than even he was to himself. He didn't may the thought much mind. Instead he was too distracted from the look in Strong Bad massive emerald eyes. He stared back as his heart raced.

Strong Bad carefully brought the fairy close to his heart, and clasped his close with his other hand. It was the closest thing to a hug he could muster without breaking the little bug-boy. Homestar took a moment to figure out what was going on before he tried to wrap his arms around Strong Bad in turn. He pressed his cheek against the bare chest, hearing the pounding of the heart.

"I..." The fairy whispered, but actually wasn't sure what he was going to say, let alone what he was trying to think. Finally Strong Bad let him go and got up. He found a rock and put Homestar on it.

"I'm exhausted, but I think I'm more hungry." Strong Bad smirked as he pulled out his boot dagger. "Stay here, I'll go see if I can't find something for both of us to eat. No meat for you, right?"

Homestar nodded and watched as Strong Bad headed into the heavier part of the bush around him. Then he sat and got himself comfortable, waiting for his friend's return.


	9. Chapter 8: The Shadow of Change

The shadow of Change

As Strong Bad headed into the deeper parts of the forest he began to wonder what was wrong with him. He was suppose to be the Wicked Prince, the scourge of... The people of Strong Mad's kingdom at least. Now he was acting nice, sweet even to a stupid little fairy with a stupid little lisp.

The Cheat came to his side and he patted the little critter on the head. He was greeted with a questioning tone from the spotted guy. But Strong Bad was too tired to answer. He had to find something to eat before he collapsed.

He finally spotted a fat blue bird, getting a drink from a spring. He sighed, hoping for something bigger, but the bird would have to do. With a tossed fire ball the avian didn't even get a chance to fly too far away before it crashed back down to the ground. The Cheat licked his furry lips, watching the bird struggle with its burns. Normally Strong Bad would have killed a animal in one shot, but he found he could barely summon the fire to even leave a first degree burn. He hurried over to the bird and quickly finished it off with his dagger.

Then Strong Bad brought some wood close and started a fire to finish cooking it. The Cheat watched him in curiosity and hunger.

Until the bird was finished Strong Bad remained quiet, watching the fire and thinking, which he knew was strange for him. Finally he cleaned and cut a wing away, tossing it to his fuzzy companion.

"I don't know if I can go through with this, The Cheat." Strong Bad finally said before taking a bite of fat breast meat. "I'm starting to really get to know the little insect, like a person... I mean he saved my life, man. You had to have seen that!"

The Cheat glared at this, clearing his mouth before complaining to his humanoid companion. He flailed his nubby paws in exasperation.

"Wait a second, The Cheat. I don't think we'll have to start this whole thing over again. Homestar's pretty good with barriers, and if he can protect me against the Burninator then I won't need a stinking amulet." Strong Bad sighed before chuckling. "If he doesn't end up defeating the old dragon for me, that is."

With a shrug The Cheat couldn't help but point out something else to his young friend. Strong Bad scratched the back of his head before speaking.

"I guess not... But I don't think I want to be like them. I like being me, Cheatsy, you know what I mean?" He sneered slightly at the thought. "If I was like dad, or even Strong Mad then I'd be them, not me."

The Cheat's next point came out rather darkly. It made Strong Bad nearly spit out the meat in his mouth and gag.

"What?! No way will I ever even be remotely like that!" He huffed, looking away. "Why would you even bring up baby Dumpus anyways? You know I don't even like hearing his name."

Calmly the yellow critter recalled the night before, and its weird occurance. Between bites he told Strong Bad in creature-talk how the strange shadow reminded him of the things Strong Sad use to practice when they were kids. Making shadows move without the object moving.

"Shadows..." Strong Bad blinked as he tried to put the pieces together. He hadn't seen his little brother for since he was about fourteen, when the fire prince decided to follow Strong Mad when he went to conquer the western kingdom of Freecountry. He had only much later found out Strong Sad took the northern wastelands and made a kingdom there. It finally struck him that maybe the sorrow prince was strong enough to control shadows from a distance. Maybe he could even see through the shadows.

"You don't suppose he'd be spying on me for some reasons?" Strong Bad finally concluded, looking down to his The Cheat. Then he smacked his forehead. "Holy crap, what if Saddy's planning on ruining my plans with Homestar?"

The Cheat gave Strong Bad a strange look, and pointed out one last thing. The wicked prince was currently not doing a very good job at being wicked. In fact he was doing a pretty good job at ruining his own plans.

Strong Bad glared, tempted to kick The Cheat for his comments. But the little guy was kinda right. If he wasn't planning to go though with offing the fairy, then there was nothing for Strong Sad to ruin. But what if there was actually something more to him possibly spying, or if there was actually something special about Homestar. After all, no fairy he'd ever heard of had something other than spherical tail orbs, and no fairy is the world was suppose to use an elemental magic.

A bad feeling began to sink in. Strong Bad was quick to get to his feet. He didn't even bother to see if The Cheat was following. "I have to check on him."

***

Homestar sighed for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, tapping the backs of his feet against the rock he was placed on. "Bo-wed, bo-wed, bo-wed--" He chanted the word bored boredly.

Strong Bad told him to wait there, but he wanted to be with him. Waiting was so boring for the little fairy. The sun was starting to set too, and it was starting to get cold. Homestar really wished he had Strong Bad's cape to wrap himself in.

"You look lonely. Do you need someone to talk to, Sweety?" A voice spoke softly behind him, making the fairy freeze. The voice sounded a little like his own, without the lisp. Slowly he turned to where the voice was coming from, his eyes wide with uncertainty.

His shadow had risen from the rock behind him and was standing over him with a peculiar deepness, like a soul sucking black hole. Homestar blinked at it, unsure of what to think. It made everything seem a little colder and it began to scare Homestar a little.

"Who the cwap awe you?" The white glowing fairy finally asked, trying to sound tough like Strong Bad.

The silhouette seemed to smile with glowing eyes. "Why, Homestar, I'm your shadow."

"You've nevew talked to me befowe, Shadow." The fairy muttered nervously, trying to look away from his shadow. He found he couldn't even turn his eyes away.

"I'm here to help you." The shadow whispered, wrapping a black grip around the fairy's wrists. Homestar's breath quickened as he strained to pull himself out of the darkness' hold. "You want to be Strong Bad's friend, don't you? Make him happy?"

Homestar suddenly stopped, the shadow's words seeping into his ears and filling his brain. The cold void of the phantom seemed to suck him in. His breath became visible as his half slitted eyes became dull and he went limp in the shadow's hold "Make... Him... Happy..."

With a satisfied nod the shadow began to lead Homestar towards the edge of the rock. There appeared a pale hand out of the night. A tall, wide figure in a black cloak waited for the fairy to be placed on his hand before he closed his fist around him.

Strong Bad rushed from the trees, skidding to stop upon seeing the figure smothering his fairy's glow in thick grayish white fingers. He took a few deep breaths and called over.

"STOP! Put that fairy down!" The figure turned at Strong Bad's thick voice. He looked over from under the hood with white irises against black eyes. The fire prince instantly recognized the pale round cheeks under the porcelain mask. "Strong Sad?!"

"Brother..." The falsetto voice of his youngest brother rang from figure. "It's been a while."

"It has.... Man, when did you get so creepy?" Strong Bad cringed at the sight.

"This?" Strong Sad glanced down at the hand that wasn't holding the fairy. "Merely a side affect of becoming a shadow elementalist, and master control over the darkness and the light."

"Ewww, kay..." Strong Bad cletched his teeth. "That's great and all, Dumpus, but doesn't give you any right to take my fairy! He's mine, so just drop him."

"I know what you think of the fairy, brother. I've been watching you since I heard you were off to kill the king of the dragons. I've been helping you too, but clearly you need more."

Strong Bad snarled, his voice going slightly lower than normal as the hair on the back of his neck rose. He was a little scared, but anger was stronger than fear at this moment. "OK, fine. You did your creepy stalking and spying. You want to help. That's freaking nice of you.... You can start helping me just as soon as you DROP MY FAIRY!!"

Strong Sad chuckled coldly at his older brother's hostilities. "You'll never defeat the dragons the way you're going." His eyes shimmered for a second, and quickly Strong Bad felted something icey touch along his spine.

Shocked by the feeling the fire prince's back arched, and his eyes widened at the sight of his own breath. Dark hands slithered around his arms, legs and torso. "L... Let go..."

"We have to protect our family, Strong Bad. We three are practically the last of our clan, and if you were to fail, all of us will fail. Surely you understand, Strong Bad... I'm doing this for your own good." Strong Sad whispered to his older, yet shorter brother. He watched as his shadow magic seemed into the blue haired prince and filled him with the cold oblivion that was the darkness. "Come home to the north with me, brother, and I'll do everything in my power to prepare you."

"N..No, I don't n-n-need your help! L-let g-eh-go!" Strong Bad tried to struggle against the hold, but he was having trouble breathing, it was so cold.

The sorrow prince didn't listen. He had to do this, it wasn't his choice. He just opened a black door against the forest floor and beckoned for the shadows to pull his brother in after him. The all disappeared into the doorway and the forest went quiet.

A moment later The Cheat finally burst through the bush, looking around madly for his friend. He was met with an empty clearing.


	10. Chapter 9: Displaced

Displaced

Strong Bad awoke slowly, his head spinning. The first thing he saw upon opening his eyes was a puff of white breath coming from his mouth and nose. If not for the fire magic he would be freezing to death, where ever he was.

It suddenly rushed to him, memories of what occurred before he blacked out. His brother taking him and Homestar through a dark doorway after capturing them with shadows. He could hardly believe it was possible, something as intangible as shadows being used like puppets, solid and strong. He got up as quickly as her could, wrapping his cape tightly around himself. He had to find Homestar and somehow get them out of here, especially if he and the fairy were going to defeat Trogdor.

***

"... But I can't do this." Strong Sad moaned, turning his back to his companion. "I'm not a monster like them, I can't hurt my brother, even if he hurt me time and again!"

His companion remained quiet, a vacant look on his stout round face. He disappeared and reappeared in front of the sorrow prince, tilting his head. "Ay-ai-ai-ma not goin ta lie to you. Do-o-oom before cows, Rhinoceros."

"I know, Homsar... " Strong Sad walked over to the knife. "But its obvious, this just might be the truest friend my brother has ever had. I saw their friendship grow and..."

"Dove to da bear, Resy-stance is fungal." Homsars normally annoying voice warbled into a lower tone as he pointed this out.

"I know, I know." The prince's voice whined in frustration. "But playing with a fairy's emotions like that... its kinda sick. He can't possibly understand."

"It was a dark and sunny Tuesday night."

"Alright... For the family." With that Strong Sad picked up a ceremonial knife, perfect for chopping things with one hit. "But don't bring any harm to my brother."

***

Homestar lulled his head forward. He had been awake for a while now, but it was so cold he could barely move at all. His wings felt like sheets of glass against his back, and he was pretty sure the one was out of place again. If it wasn't so cold he'd think it was awesome to see his breath, but it kinda hurt when he inhaled, which in no way was awesome.

"Stwong Bad?" He finally managed to whisper. "Whewe awe we?" He was answered with silence. Even the string that bound his arms and legs felt frozen. That and Homestar could swear his butt was stuck to glass surface he was on.

***

Strong Bad search every part of the room he was in for a exit. He finally returned to the chair with a huff. There was one closed door in the whole room, and it was upside down, with its base on the ceiling. That wouldn't have been a problem, if not for the fact that this room had a very high ceiling.

Except for the stiff velvety chair he was sitting in the floor was empty. Everything was on the ceiling, including more chairs, a table with a tea set, and an elegant piano. Although normal Strong Bad hated tea, the fact it there was obviously some sort of hot liquid above his head was tempting. Steam and the warm smell of honey and cinnamon wafted from the tea pot down to the grumpy prince.

All he could do was grumble and glare upwards.

He was there for some time before his brother walked through the door above his head. He was quick on his feet again as Strong Sad walked over and helped himself to a cup of tea.

"Hey! Where's my fairy Dumpwad?" Strong Bad called upwards, shaking his fist.

With a snap of his pale fingers, Strong Sad called forth his shadows, pulling his older brother through the floor and onto his level. A slightly disoriented fire prince ended up at his feet.

"Would you care for some tea before I reunited you?" Strong Sad asked as non chalantly as his falsetto would allow him.

Strong Bad got to his feet and poured himself a cup. He chugged down the steaming liquid, then tossed the cup across the room, it shattering against a far wall. "Pleasentries aside, Saddy. Its time for you to take me to Homestar and let us go."

The sorrow prince just sighed and led the way out. The door closed as they both left. Once they were gone the cup reformed and returned to the table.

Strong Sad led his older brother through the halls, which didn't make much sense. At one point Strong Bad could have sworn he saw some sort of a pale beardless dwarf scuttling along the ceiling above him. "Who the crap?..."

His little brother just made a quick glance up before continuing on his way. "My friend, Homsar..."

"Wait..." Strong Bad slowed slightly. "Homsar the Displacer? The crazy little midget time mage?"

"One and the same." Strong Sad finally stopped in front of a door.

"Why are you hanging with the only loon stupid enough to mess with time and space?"

"I have my reasons..." With that the sorrow prince turned sharply. "Within this room the fairy awaits. I call it my jewel room. It is a special cerimony room designed to enhance spells and cerimonies. In there you will do the fairy tail amulet cerimony."

Strong Bad stiffened, looking at his brothers strangely ferosious expression. Then he growled powering up his magic. "No way! There's no way in hell I'm going through with killing Homestar. He's powerful enough to do the job alive!"

"You do not understand, brother. You have to do it." Came the calm retort. "We need you to do this."

"That's bull honkey! That's crap! There is no we. It was my stupid idea and I'll go about it the way I want to!" Strong Bad took a few steps back before rushing at his brother, flaming fists blazing. "I promised I'd protect him!"

"Promises are broken all the time," Strong Sad disapeared in the shadows, leaving Strong Bad no choice but to slow down or hit a wall. Strong Sad re faded into existance and wrapped his fingers around his older brother's wrist, smother the fires with cold darkness. "Especially by you. If you don't come willingly you leave me no other choice but to make you."

Strong Bad pulled against his brother's grip. "There's nothing you can do against me, wimp."

He had just about pulled himself out the grip when he noticed Strong Sad's eyes glowing. His brother shook his head as he muttered some strange words. He finally let go, leaving behind a black marking along one of Strong Bad's wrists. The fire prince pulled back, clutching his arm in a sudden sharp pain.

"I wish you weren't so stubborn. Fortunetly I perfected this spell."

Strong Bad cried out, trying to summon fire. It fizzled out and burned him in turn. He seethed, cringing at the feeling.

"What is this?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't leave me a choice. Its a control band. As long as its there anything I command of you you'll obey."

"Damn you..." The elder of the two croaked. "I'm not doing this."

"Strong Bad, you will come with me." Strong Sad turned back to the room and opened the door. The fire prince felt all self control leave him with his brother words. His eyes darkened until they were overcome with black and he followed close behind.


	11. Chapter 10: Tears and a Fairy's Tail

_**((Disclaimer: This chapter contains sensitive material; readers be warned. It contains violence, and suggestive imagery.))**_

Tears and a Fairy's Tail

Strong Sad led his brother into the jewel room. It was a small space with ruby and pearl tiled floor, and mirrors on all the walls and the ceiling. In the very center of the room was a glass table, like an alter.

When Homestar saw his best friend he slowly perked. "Stwong Bad! Thank goodness..." He stopped, a perplexed look on his face. "Stwong Bad?"

The fire prince breathed out, unable to do much more than just stare. Inside he was practically screaming at the fairy. He couldn't think, other than Homestar had to run. The coldness was swallowing him deeper.

Strong Sad flashed a brief small smirk as he walked up to the fairy on the table. Homestar looked up to the tall cloaked figure with wide eyes. "So, little fairy. You are Homestar."

"Yes..."

As soon he saw he had the fairy momentarily undivided attention he nodded. "You are my brother's friend, yes?"

"Oh, yes, bestest fwiend!" The fairy chirped cheerfully. Then the smile faded and he looked back to his so called friend. "Is he OK?"

A sorrow filled expression formed under Strong Sad's mask as he glanced to his brother. "Unfortunately my brother has to face the dragon very soon. But he's alone in this endevor, and frightened."

"He's not alone Scawy-man." Homestar glared with a determined look. "He has me! Even if I hawve to bweak the tweaty with the dwagons and fight alongside him! He's my only fwiend who's a man, I would to anythin fow him."

The shadow prince feigned surprise. "Oh sweet little forest child.... You mean you would do absolutely anything for my poor soul of a sibling?"

"Fweakin yeah! I'd give my life fow him, and he'd do the same fow me!"

"Would you, say...." Strong Sad sighed, rolling his hand. "For example, give up your tail for my brother's safety?"

"Sure." The fairy chirped confidently, though a little weirded out by the example. As far as he was concerned, as attached as he was to the tail, it wouldn't be the end of the world if he lost it. He'd adapt, he thought.

"Well you see, little one," The shadow prince calmly leaned closer to the fairy. "There's really only one way to protect my brother from the dragon. A fairy's tail can make him invincible.

Homestar blinked, looking over his shoulder to where his tail was swaying back and forth cattishly. "My tail can do that?"

Strong Bad's heart began to race as he tried again to fight the darkness. Its cold grip only got stronger on him.

"That's all it'll take..." Strong Sad cooed as sweetly as he could.

"Well I'd wathew not see him eaten by Twoggy, so he can hawve it if he needs it mowe than me." Homestar looked away as he slowly spoke. He wasn't sure exactly how his tail would make Strong Bad invincible against Trogdor, or any other dragon for that matter. His tail sure didn't do that for him, as far as he knew, he still felt pain. "Make suwe it doesn't huwt much though, OK?"

"Of course... It'll be over quickly." Strong Sad grabbed his older yet shorter brother and pulled him close. He began to whisper in his ear, slipping the knife out of his robes and into Strong Bad's hands. Strong Bad's eyes widened as he heard each layer of the command.

"... Thats how you do it properly. Do it Strong Bad, do it now." Strong Sad finally whispered and stepped back.

Strong Bad turned to the bright eyed fairy and he walked over, each step stubbornly reluctant. He fought against the command until he felt his very spirit exhausted. This was happening and there wasn't anything he could do. He firmly grabbed the crystal of Homestar's tail, pulling it sharply.

The fairy gasped slightly at the surprise snap of his tail. His eyes widened as pain quivered up his spine and he cried out loud and suddenly. With the back of the hand holding the blade, Strong Bad pushed Homestar's wings out of his way and aimed the knife over the base of the tail.

"Stwong Bad not so..." THUCK!

Homestar let out a gasp, barely audible as all his breath escaped his chest. Blood began to rush from the two wounds into a crack that formed from the sudden impact. His body filled with a new kind of pain, like nothing he had ever felt before. It made him sick and numb at the same time. It wasn't just the removed tail, the fairy quickly began to realize, his brain filling with the sound of his heart beat. He curled tightly into himself, his whole form quivering as his breath hyperventilating.

Then the twine that held him snapped, but even that sound was drowned in the growing scream of terror and pain. Strong Sad pulled his brother back against the wall, watching in horror and amazement at the glowing fairy. Homestar was outgrowing his binding, his clothing, and even the already crumbling table. He rushed to his feet, stumbling away from the others and crashing into opposite wall. His quickly growing grand wings pressed against the mirror as he slid down it, smearing blood along it and his back. The feeling of hot blood against cold flesh made him cry all the louder until his voice went hoarse. Homestar was blinded by tears and fear; he didn't know what was happening to him.

Strong Bad, despite his weakened inward resistance, stepped towards the now taller than him fairy, blade at the ready. His brother reached to stop him, but stopped, looking away. He had to do this.

Less and less fight in each step, the fire prince made his way over, knife in one hand and still small tail in the other. He loomed over the trembling creature before he lifted the knife and aimed for the chest.

Homestar's eyes shot open and he looked up in petrified terror. The knife came down at him, but instead of piercing his chest it grazed his upper arm and was dropped before it tore his wing. Green returned to Strong Bad's eyes as he stumbled back, dropping the tail as well as he fell to his knees.

Before the fire prince was no longer a fairy, but a young man. He couldn't believe his tear filled eyes. Homestar went from a tiny glowing child like creature to this almost beautiful youth with grand butterfly wings. He still seemed to glow a little, though it was more of a shine of newness rather than a candle like shine. With pale skin, silvery hair, wide black eyes, and thin quivering form it was as though he was just born from the slowly dying light. Strong Bad was compelled to crawl over and wrap his arms around his friend, holding the fairy close under his chin.

"I'm so sorry Homestar...."

"N-no..." came a soft quivering reply from the fairy as Homestar pushed at Strong Bad's chest. He tried to get away, but was too overtaken by the pain to have any strength. Strong Bad growled low. The insect was so scared he didn't even realize the fire prince wasn't himself a moment ago, and only just regained himself.

"Stop it, you not so little moron. I'm trying to help you." Strong Bad held firm to the scared Homestar. "This is going to hurt more, but only for a second!" He first rested his hand over the fairy's shoulder, heating up his magic until he burned the cut closed.

"No! P-please Stwong Bad!" Homestar cried out, continuing his struggling.

Strong Sad shook his head at the sight. He reluctantly tried to restart the control spell. His older brother just threw a green eyed death glare his way. The shadow prince frowned. "You have to finish his off, Strong Bad!"

"Shut up!" Came the retort as a very infuriated Strong Bad shoved Homestar's front against the mirror. "I'm not killing Homestar! I promised to keep him safe, and now that you force me to fail him I'm going to keep him alive until I find someone who can reverse what I've done!"

"Brother I--"

Strong Bad growled, slapping a hand against the bleeding hole where the tail once was. He wasn't going to have his fairy bleed to death, nor was he going to finish the ritual. It was more than Homestar could take and he finally passed out, falling back into the fire prince's grip.

"Brother, please--"

Again the fire prince interrupted with a rough sound in this throat. He took off his cape and tightly wrapped it around Homestar before picking him up and pivoting to the sorrow prince. "You are not my brother! As far as I am concerned I don't know you, and you don't rule me. Open one of the stupid shadow gates and get me to a healer. NOW!"

"I-- I'll send you to Town. Go find Marzipan, she's one of the best healers I know..." Strong Sad stumbled over the words, looking away from his brother. He had never seen such a fury in his older sibling before, even all the times he was picked on by him. Then he noticed the dropped tail. He scooped up the delicate appendage and wrapped it in a cloth before walking over and placing it on Homestar's chest. "Maybe she can reverse the ritual."

Then he opened the gateway. Strong Bad rushed over to the gate, stopping only for a moment before hurrying through.

"Thanks, Strong Sad. Thanks for nothing."


	12. Chapter 11: Delays from A to Z

Delays from A to Z

The Kingdom of Town was almost the second or third most wonderful thing Strong Bad had seen since he had began his adventure. As he ran out of the shadow gate and onto the soft grass a little ways from the entrance the kingdom shimmer in the noonday sun. For a second the fire prince wondered how long he was north, but there were more important things to think about.

"... You owe me, fai-" Strong Bad stopped himself, shaking his head as his feet moved towards the entrance way. Homestar didn't owe him a thing. In fact after nearly killing him it was more of the opposite. "Never mind..."

He sighed and quietly stepped towards the opening in the not-so-tall wall bordering Town. He was about to get to the other side when he was stopped by a green gloved hand.

"Storp right der! Only humens are allowed through!" Before the fire prince was a tall foot soldier with a bright green tunic under dull brass armour. He looked to be a little on the old side to the young prince, lanky and a bit on the shambly side. Strong Bad sneered.

"Look man, my friend here is sick. I need to go see Marzipan."

"That's Princess Marzipan der to you," The foot soldier slurred with an slight overuse of syllables. He smirked as he added. "Elf boyor."

The fire prince bristled. He hated being clumped as an elf. Few things infuriated him more than being called one of those flaming preppy hippies. "I. AM. NOT. AN. ELF!"

"Den whort are you?" The soldier shrugged, a little amused at how grumpy this magic-folk seemed to be. Normally he wasn't a fan of conflicts, but the way this blue haired guy was practically spewing fire, yet seemed so nonthreatening made him chuckle; on the inside at least.

"Holy crap, are you blind? I'm Strong Bad!" If his arms weren't full of giant fairy he'd be flaring them at the idiot before him. "Let me through!"

Slowly the soldier shook his head and chuckled. "Sure, and I'm Zee, king of Town..."

Then he noticed the white wings poking out from under the cape. His laughter melted into a frown as he took a better look at the pale slightly glowing thin figure in Strong Bad's grip. His eyes narrowed and he pulled out his sword. "Or maybe ye are the wickid prince. Is yer so called 'friend' an angel? Yer plannin to use our inns to finish yer dirty werk with der lady?"

Strong Bad backed off slowly, giving a wided eyed look of shock and confusion at the foot soldier. "What?"

"Just like yer father did der to yer mother." The soldier, Zee, wave his sword, but didn't put down his guard.

The soldier's statement blew the prince mind. Sure his father was a powerful man, a concuring man; but he loved his mother. And his mother was, as far he remembered, a half shadow elemental. That's why him and his brothers were such good casters. He couldn't help wondering where this dirty rumour came from.

"Yeah, dat's the way der story goes. Dat's why yer a threat and yer brother's leave us alorn. Wickid Prince."

Strong Bad wanted to beat the ever loving snot out of this guy, but part of his new he had to get Homestar into Town before he woke up. He didn't know how much time he had left. He cleared his throat. "Ok, if that's all true, will you let us pass so I can find Marzi-- I mean Princess Marzipan?"

Zee just gave a suspicious look and kept his slightly chipped sword at the ready.

"Look I can assure you; one: my friend is not a lady, he's a dude, and I don't want to hurt him any further than he already is; and B: I have to see the princess, she's the only one who can help him! I need her healing powers and I can promise you nothing else."

"I can't trust a demon. I'd lose my joerb." Zee looked from Strong Bad desperately fierce eyes and down. "But... Er... Howr much monies you got thier; princey?"

Strong Bad didn't hesitate, despite his moment of surprise at the so called guard. He knelt slowly, supporting Homestar on his knee as he yanked off his money bag and tossed it towards Zee. "Here take it, if it gets me in to see Marzi."

Stumbling the guard just barely managed to catch the money from the air. He opened the bag as the fire prince tried to pass him, but stopped him with his sword. "Norw Wait a tic. Dis is herdly a princely ranserm, 'Wickid Prince'."

Strong Bad stopped before getting sliced, and glared. "Its all I have, jerkwad. What more could you possibly want?"

The guard grinning for a moment, having the prince at his mercy. "How 'bort dat mask or doze farncy gloves?"

"Next you're going to ask for me to give you my pants or boots? Want me to walk into Town buck naked?" Strong Bad snarled, powering up his fire magic. At least until he realized he was about to set the very fairy he was trying to save on fire. He stopped, staring up bitterly. "I should just let you burn, but I have more important things to do."

"Oh, and how are yer planning gettin past me?"

"Zee!" The sound of the woman's voice caused the guard to freeze. Strong Bad looked back towards the gate, and that's where he saw her. He could only assume by the way she held herself this was Marzipan.

She was a tall blond with pale pink eyes and a thin frame. At least until Strong Bad's eyes found their way to her large curvaceous hips and thick thighs.

"Whoa..."

Marzipan walked over, taking the bag of money from the quivering guard. Zee wasn't quivering from fear, though. Ever since the princess was a young teen he considered her a nymphic goddess, and being that close to her was driving his senses wild. She just graced him with a disapointed and concerned look.

"Guard Zee, I know rules don't allow non humans in the kingdom, but that being is clearly injured. Have you no mercy?" She quickly made her over to Strong Bad and Homestar. "What happened to your companion?"

"Er..." Strong Bad sighed, looking away. "He's a fairy. His tail was cut off."

Marzipan's eyes sharpened. "I've heard about that cruel, horrible ritual. Tricking innocent fairies into giving up their lives for 'all powerful' trinkets. People who do that make me sick."

"Dat der's the wickid prince. He musta done dat to der angel girl." Zee pipped, resisting the temptation to touch the princess.

"He's a dude!" Strong Bad snapped at the guard.

"Quiet!" Marzipan held up a finger at each of them. "Strong Bad! I've heard of you too, and I know about your plans. I should throw you in jail, you little monster."

"What the crap? What did I do to you? I just came to get your help, not cause you trouble. Trust me, if you don't help Homestar then I will cause you such trouble it'll make your fat daddy's head spin!"

Marzipan gasped. Then her countenance softened. "Fine, Strong Bad, follow me."

"Finally!" The prince rolled his eyes and followed the princess. She led him towards the kingdom. He followed her through the kingdom, glaring at anyone who seemed to be staring at him. The staring just grew more intense. "I don't suppose you could move that vivacious butt a little quicker, hm Marzi?"

She glanced his way, then looked away, not picking up her speed. "That's no way to talk to me."

"'Cause you're a princess? We're kinda on the same level there, lady." Strong Bad scoffed.

"No.. Because I'm a powerful druid and I'm helping you." She pointed out with an exasperated sigh.

"Well excuse me princess." Strong Bad snarked as he bowed at her for a second. "Help away."

Marzipan muttered something to herself as she led him into a side entrance of the castle, passing a few more guards before arriving to a room full of bed. "Go put 'Homestar' on one of those. I'll see what I can do for him. Then you can go outside and wait there."


	13. Chapter 12: Rest

Rest

Given no other choice but to wait, Strong Bad left the druid to her work. For a few minute he paced, until he remembered the tail. He pulled it from its hiding place and looked down at the tiny appendage for a second. Then with a deep breath Strong Bad went back into the room.

"I told you to stay outside, Strong Bad." Marzipan didn't even look up from work, her hands weaving an extravagant spell. The prince just watched for a moment as the twinkling of magic followed the tracings of her fingers like ink following a pen. Then he cleared his throat.

"I... Uh, I thought this might help." He walked over as the princess paused her casting and looked his way. He held out the wrapped tail. "In case you could reverse the ritual."

"Well," Marzipan was a little taken back by this gesture. She gingerly took the cloth from him. "I can't reverse it, but I can restore Homestar's fairy powers, and ease his pain with this. Thank you, I suppose."

"I guess I'll go back outside and wait till your done." Strong Bad motioned for the door as he backed towards it. "Let you get back to work."

"Wait," Marzipan reached for him, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Prince Strong Bad, will you stay and tell me what really happened?"

With a nod Strong Bad sat down on one of beds, behind her. He began to retell his plans before he met the fairy, and the friendship that sort of began to grow once he had given Homestar a chance. Then he retold how his brother kidnapped them and controlled him. She listened as she worked, keeping Homestar under silk sheets to protect him until she finished.

"I can barely believe, what you two went through. I'm sorry I was hard on you before." She finally muttered as she turned to him, many hours later. She had finally finished repairing the damage done to the fairy. He was still full human sized, but she knew from the beginning she couldn't fix that. "Perhaps while Homestar sleeps I go and get us something to eat?"

Strong Bad nodded. "I almost forgot how hungry I was getting, Thanks, Marzi."

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

Strong Bad didn't move, looking over to the fairy and sighed. "Wake up quickly, man..."

Homestar remained asleep.

***

Strong Sad stood quietly before a throne, the room darkened by his magic puppets. Sitting on the throne was the massive elder brother the sorrow prince rarely spoke a word to. His tiny, beady eyes glared murderously to the youngest Strong.

"Now, brother, I know I didn't do as planned. But he had a point when he said--" Strong Sad began, slowly, motioning with his pale hands.

"YOU FAILED ME!" The earth prince thundered. "YOU FAILED US ALL!"

"I'm not like you!" The shadow prince screamed back, but instantly pulled away, regretting it before he even finished talking.

Slowly Strong Mad rose from his mighty seat, making his way over to his brother. His knuckles cracked as he cletched them tight. Just as he was about to dispatch with his baby brother a small figure appeared out of nowhere between them, holding up his pudgy fingers at Strong Mad.

"Calico's ain't da truth, Charlie." He simply whispered.

"He's right!" Strong Sad vigorously nodded his head. "He said there's still hope for the plan to work."

"HUH?!" Strong Mad stopped, then motioned to Homsar. "HOW?!"

"Priceless ca-an't, Reggie's gotta tankle the drag-queeeeeen." Homsar had a plan.

***

Quietly prince and princess ate. Strong Bad didn't know how hungry he was until he had taken the first bite. He didn't really care for the food Marzipan brought, but at the moment food was food.

They eventually finished, and both glanced over to sleeping fairy. Just then Homestar stirred.

Strong Bad was first onto his feet, as he ran over and put his hands on the bed. "Homestar? Are you ok now?"

Homestar looked over, sleepy at first. Then he glared pulling away, before he saw his hand. "Stwong Bad? Am I a man now?"

"Kinda, yeah. I mean you're still a fairy too, Homestar." The fire prince spoke with a slight chuckle. "How are you feeling?"

At this Homestar smiled, then sighed and frowned. "It doesn't huwt anymowe. But why'cha hawve to huwt me in the fiwst place, Stwong Bad. I thought we wewe fwiends."

"He was being controlled, Homestar." Both the fairy and fire prince turned their attention the woman on Homestar's other side.

"Yeah. I tried to fight it, man. I didn't want to break my promise, but my stupid baby brother wouldn't give me that choice. He controlled me with his shadow magic...." That made Strong Bad question himself for a moment. Carefully he removed his gauntlets and inhaled sharply when he found a decorative black band, like a tattoo, around his wrist. He swallowed hard and turned from the others, holding tight around the marking. "I... Shouldn't stay any longer. He can still control me."

"Where will you go?" Marzipan couldn't help asking.

"You can't leave me, Stwo-bwo!" Homestar chirped. "I need to fowgiwve you befowe you can go!"

The fire prince was quiet for a moment, standing before the door out. He didn't dare turn, knowing very well both women and fairies were good at the 'puppy-dog eyes'. He took another sharp breath. "Well I need to finish what I started. I'm heading east."

"The forbidden zone? Alone?" Marzipan squeaked. "Are you crazy?"

"I thought I was goin to help you, Stwong Bad..." Homestar whimpered. "Defeat the dwagons, take ovew, what happened to ouw plan?"

Slamming his head against the door Strong Bad released an elongated sigh of frustration. "Homestar, I don't want you hurt or worse. As long as my brother can control me you're in danger around me."

"Then we'll all go." Marzipan walked over, grabbing Strong Bad's arm. "We'll all go together. I'll protect Homestar from you, Homestar will protect you from the dragon king, and... You'll refrain from insults?"

Homestar jumped up, ready to follow after the princess. That is until he noticed a breeze and looked down. He quickly grabbed blanket and wrapped it around his waist. "You'd betway the dwagons too, Mawzi? Just fow us?"

She nodded, glancing over to the mostly naked fairy before quickly looking away again. "Uh, yes. Well Strong Bad was going to leave you in my care, Homestar, so as far as I see you're my responsibility." She quickly released her hold on the fire prince to cover her deep pink cheeks.

Strong Bad noticed this look on the princess' face and frowned, keeping his head turned away from Homestar. "But first, get the guy something to wear. We're not leaving with the fairy-man naked as a jaybird."

"R-right. I'll go find the tailor." Strong Bad moved out of the way as Marzipan in turn went for the door. She stopped with the door opened, looking over to the prince. "Oh, there's one small detour I'd like to make on the way east."

"Sure, where?"

"Oh, I just need to pick up my magic guitar from Bubs." She said as she left.

Homestar blinked and looked over to Strong Bad, who just rolled his eyes. "Who's Bubs?"

Strong Bad just slapped a guantleted hand against his face. Bubs was the last person he wanted to ever see again.


	14. Chapter 13: Hidden Wish

Hidden Wish

"Why do I hawve to weaw these pants?" Homestar moaned as he stepped out from the room, two female tailors giggling at him. "Ow these sleeves? Why?"

Marzipan rolled her eyes as the fairy picked at the long sleeved jacket and semi tight pants. Then he pulled at the split coat tail.

"Sewiously, why can't I weaw what I want to?" He continued to complain.

Strong Bad snickered at the sight of dolled up fairy. Slowly he shook his head. "I have to agree with the fairy here, Marzi. There's no way he can fight in that." He took Homestar's hand and pulled him back into the room, kicking the door closed behind him.

Homestar swallowed deep, taking his hands away as soon as he could. The fire prince didn't notice the awkward blush that illuminated the fairy's cheek crystals as he walked over and took a piece of parchment from one of the tailor girls.

"I'll design you something better than that... Sorry excuse for an outfit."

***

The Cheat finally made it back to the edge of the western kingdom. He was tired, sore, confused, and more than a little frustrated. His best friend had gone crazy over a fairy, and then seemed to disappear off the face of the world, leaving The Cheat alone and small in a big and scary forest. And what was worse, after dispatching two fairies; or at least thinking he was rid of them; they came back with a vengeance and an army.

He had just barely escaped the bug winged soldiers intact. The Cheat quickly came to one conclusion; he hated fairies. Actually he came to two, they also didn't taste very good. He had no choice but to bite and scratch to get away.

Trying to shake off the various burrs and little spears stuck in his fur, he had no choice to but to keep going. He scuttled onward, towards the western castle. He had to find and tell Strong Mad about his little brother's disappearance. Maybe the big guy knew how to find him.

***

"Ta-da!" Homestar stepped out, dressing in a red, hooded, long sleeved tunic, and otherwise long traveling boots that were white with blue soles. Marzipan looked over, unsure whether or not the fairy was wearing pants anymore, and blushing at her uncertainty.

"You look like a peasant." She muttered, frowning. "I liked the outfit I decided for you."

"Well I like this one. Stwong Bad even designed the sleeves to come off." Homestar chirped, unhooking and taking them off.

"I know the little dork just a bit better than you, Princess." Strong Bad pointed out with a smug tone. "Live with it."

"Oooo! And look, Mawzi." Homestar turned around. "He put my wing back in place and made the shiwt com-fowt-able awound my wings!" He fluttered his wings.

Marzipan glared over to the fire prince, cletching her teeth. She sighed in frustration before turning away. "Ok, Whatever. Let's just be on our way."

"As you wish, Princess." Strong Bad bowed, giving her a teasing glance before following her. Homestar was right behind them both, happily prancing in the rear.

Now that he no longer hurt he was possibly the happiest he had ever been. Homestar was a man, and not just that he was with his best friend and a pretty, though grumpy-faced, lady.

They left the castle and began to walk through Town. The sun was nearly touching the mountains in the distance, indicating late evening of the day after they first met in the Southern kingdom.

Marzipan stopped at a few shops on the way out, getting

Homestar a new dagger, and some bandages amoung other things. Strong Bad got himself some dried meat, enjoying how much it disturbed Marzipan that he would even consider eating it. Having no money himself Homestar just accepted the dagger and followed them along.

Finally they came to the gate. Strong Bad froze at the sight of the guard. It was Zee.

Zee looked over and tilted his head. "Where'ya goin, yer highners?" He stood straight before bowing.

Marzipan sighed, looking away. "I'm going to Bubs' shop with my escorts. Please move aside so we can pass."

"Ye're goin with dem?" the guard looked surprise. "What would yer father say if he heard you goin back to ol' Bubsy's with a wickid prince and his fallin angel as yer escorts?"

Marzipan looked away from the silver eyed foot soldier, and down. "More than likely? 'Pass the baked ham, do hu hu hu'." Her answer made Homestar look confused and Strong Bad snicker.

"Well I'm not goin ter let you go. You're safety is impertent." Zee crossed him arms. "Now tell dem to leave so I can escort you back to der castle, Princess."

Marzipan shook her head. "No."

"You heard the lady, not out of the way, Guard." Strong Bad spoke bitterly as he motioned for the soldier to obey. "We have an important mission, and the princess is coming with us."

"You'we a pwincess, Mawzi?" Homestar quietly asked Marzipan, "I thought you wewe a dwuid."

"I'm both, silly." Marzipan giggled quietly back to the fairy before she turned a serious eye to her 'loyal' subject. "Zee, you may not understand this, but the fate of the world rests on us seeing Bubs. We have to go."

"Rearly?" Zee stopped glaring at Strong Bad long enough to give the princess a curious look. "If that's der case I'll come with you. Ta protect you and all."

"Uh..."

"Fine." Strong Bad suddenly said. "Come with us, but since you're not one of the chosen ones don't blame us if you die." He walked past the old soldier with purpose in each step.

Homestar glanced to Marzipan, confusion written all over his countenance. "Ma--?" She just motioned for him to be quiet and walked along behind Strong Bad, hooking her arm under Homestar's so he'd follow along.

Reluctantly Zee followed along behind.

It was nightfall by the time they arrived at a small shop in the middle of a field. It was a broken down looking building made of stone, except the sign which was a strange white material that somehow glowed. The word 'Bubs' was written in every language any of them had ever seen and many they hadn't.

Marzipan smiled as she walked over the window and knocked on it. Lights came on and the window opened. Out popped the head of a thick blue man. He squinted at the traveling party before grinning, his mouth taking over more than half his face.

"Why hello there, Princess. I just finished the repairs on you guitar." The man, Bubs, quickly quipped. "Who're your friends?"

"This is Homestar, Strong Bad, and you remember Guard Zee."

"Oh yeah." Bubs glanced over to Zee. "You still owe me money."

"Er... Well, I'll pay you back when I have der monies, Bubsy..." Zee looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure you will," Bubs sighed, turning back to Marzipan and pulling out her guitar. "Here's Carol, all shiny as new. So how'd you get messed up with those two kids?"

Marzipan took the guitar and slung it over her back before glancing over to Strong Bad and Homestar. The first was just waiting in the background, arms crossed and looking a little impatient. The second was hiding behind Marzipan, looking at Bubs with a curious expression.

"What awe you, Mistew Bubs?" Homestar finally questioned, unable to contain himself. Bubs just chuckled.

"The fairy kid's never seen a wishgranter like me before, huh?" Bubs shook his head, continuing his chuckling, before looking over to Strong Bad. "I bet you haven't either, huh devil kid?"

The fire prince growled. "I am not a devil!" He finally exploded, not just at Bubs but Zee and Marzipan as well. "I'M NOT A DEVIL, A DEMON, OR AN ELF! You're all stupid!"

"Den what are you?" Zee asked, backing off.

"If you all really must know, my dad was a human, my mom was a shadow elemental. Ok? There you have it! I'm a mutt. Same with my brothers." Strong Bad huffed and turned away.

"That's what you think kid." Bubs said with a shrug. This only made Strong Bad glare back before storming off into the night.

"Stwong Bad?" Homestar was quickly on his tail.

Marzipan sighed, turning back to the blue man. "Bubs, was that really necessary? I don't think in matters what Strong Bad is, race-wise."

"It matters more than you know, Marzipan." Bubs darkly muttered.

"Then what are you predicting he is?"

***

Strong Bad sat on the bank of a small river, the moon reflecting in the slowly moving waters. For a moment Homestar sat quietly beside him. When the fire prince let out a quick breath and fell onto his back against the bank's grass the fairy leaned forward over him.

"Stwong Bad?"

The fire prince glance over to the fairy, a solemn look strangely place on his face. Homestar smiled weakly. "I don't cawe what you awe. You'we my fwiend and that's all that mattews. You could be a demon, a unicown, even a nasty ol' faiwydwagon fow all I cawe."

Strong chuckled, slowly sitting up. "Thanks Homestar. That means a lot more than I'd like to admit." He sighed, looking down. "Don't tell a soul I did this again, ok?"

With that he wrapped his arms around the fairy and held him close under his head. Homestar was quiet, a blush taking over his cheeks again. Then he sniffled as tears began to form.

"You wewe twying to save me... When you buwned me. That was you, not the Stwong Bad before that, who twied to kill me."

"Like I said, Homestar, that was my brother controlling me. I tried to stop myself, I really did." Strong Bad closed his eyes, hugging the fairy all the more fervently.

"I would hawve died fow you, Stwong Bad." Homestar's words made Strong Bad pull away quickly. He looked up into shocked green eyes with such sincerity that the fire prince paled.

"No, Homestar. Not like that." Strong Bad stood quickly, but held out a hand to help Homestar up. "That wouldn't have been a sacrifice, that would have been murder. Of all the horrible things I am, I'm not a murderer."

Homestar took the hand and stood as well. He looked away, the pink still fresh on his cheeks.

Strong Bad shook his head, misreading it as embarrassment. "Don't worry about it anymore. Marzipan's got her guitar from Bubs, and now all we have to do is get rid of Zee and be on our way." He began to head back to the shop. "Come on."

"Ok..." Homestar stood for a moment, wrapping his tail around a leg and just watching Strong Bad before he slowly trekked after him.

***

Marzipan shook her head, leaning against the shop. "I just can't believe it, Bubs. But you of all people would know it when you saw it."

"Princess I dernt think you should stick around with them. Come home with me." Zee begged.

"I can't abandon them. If Strong Bad turns and attacks Homestar, he'll kill him. Homestar wouldn't fight back. Its obvious he thinks the world of Strong Bad." Marzipan clasped her head. "But what if he attacks me... I can't handle that kind of power! No druid could."

"As long as he doesn't go crazy once he finds out..." Bubs was about to point something out further when he notice moving in the night. He squinted until he could see it was Strong Bad and Homestar, reconizing the fairy's soft glow and wings. "Shh, here they come. Whatever you decide Marzipan, is your decision."

Homestar stopped in front of the group and smiled brightly. "Awe you weady to go?" He chirped.

"I think I'll stay here." Zee quickly said. "Hang out with ol' Bubs, merybe werk off my debt to him."

"Marzipan?" Strong Bad questioned with a small half smirk, almost unable to stay gloomy after Homestar so quickly became bubbly again. "Are you ready?" He was also relieved the Zee problem solved itself.

"Uh..." the princess glanced over to her body guard and old friend, frowning. "Yeah... Right behind you guys."

"Gweat! The night is still young. Let's go!" Homestar took the lead, happily prancing ahead. Strong Bad and Marzipan followed behind.

"Something wrong, Princess?" The fire prince asked.

"Hmm?" She looked over to him, then smiled a tired smile. "I just can't believe I'll be spending the next few days with a man sized fairy and a trouble making monster like you." Her smile faded at the irony of that statement. Strong Bad just rolled his eyes.


	15. Chapter 14: Second Dragon

_Author's notes:So sorry for those who waited for this. I've been having some life situations as of late. But things are getting better and I'll be trying to get back into both writing and reading stuff when I can. Thanks for you wonderful peoples' patience. _

Second Dragon

They had traveled through the night and only once the sun began to rise did any of them consider resting. Strong Bad was particularly quiet through the night. He couldn't help noticing Marzipan's unease. Homestar on the other hand, chatted up the princess with his own version of what had happened the last week to so. Everything from him defeating the dreaded 'Stwong Bad knee of doooom', to Bubs being the crazy looking 'Wishin-Shop-Man'. She listened, and tried to laugh or smile when appropriate, but the news given to her earlier sat deep in her stomach.

Finally she stopped, looking over to the sunrise. "Well we made it back into the forest of dreams. How about we take a break before continuing?"

"I'll go find us some food!" Homestar chirped before scampering off into the brush.

There was a moment of silence before Strong Bad looked over to Marzipan. "Ok, what the crap is your problem? You've been all passive and non grouchy-witch since we left you with Bubs last night."

She turned sharply. "Would you get off my case, Strong Bad!" She seethed for a moment, at least to figure out what she was going to tell him. After all she couldn't just up and say 'well you're a monster, for real'. She finally took a deep breath. "I'm leaving the safety of my kingdom to go a deadly quest with two hero wannabe's, to take down the king of the dragons. I'm just a bit scared, alright? I'm a little worried of what the dragons will do to us. I'm a druid of peace, not a warrior of bloodshed."

"What, do you want us to just walk over into the forbidden zone and say 'Yo, Troggy, would you mind lending us for kingdom for the rest of your known life? Well gee I'm sorry you won't, dragon-man, please don't eat us.'" Strong Bad sarcastically put on a toothy grin and swung a fist in feigned disappointment. Then he pointed at her. "You know what we have to do, and if you hesitate, even for a second, this'll be what he'll do to you."

What that he pulled out a chuck of dried meat and tore off a piece with his teeth. She shuttered and pulled back as he chewed down the piece before eating the rest of it. Then she glared.

"Do you have to be such a savage?" She turned away from him. "I hope Homestar gets back soon."

Happily Homestar gathered some fruit and berries. He was pleasantly surprised at how much he could eat now, as he snacked on nectarines, blue berries, even a few strawberries. Then he spotted a melon plant, ripe with dark green fruit. Normally a single melon could feed his whole family, all three generations of it, but snapping on off its vine he found its size could be split by two, maybe three hungry humans.

He was about to head back to the camp with his treasures when the ground began to shake. He steadied himself, then slowly looked over his shoulder as a shadow loomed up from the ground over him.

"This... Does not look good fow the Homestaw Wunnew." The fairy meeped as he found himself staring eye to giant ugly eye with a massive serpent like dragon, who had popped out of the earth. It stared back for a second before it opened its wide toothy maw and roared out at Homestar, spraying thick sticky saliva in his general direction.

The fairy dropped his spoiled and did the first thing to come to mind. He jumped in the air and fluttered back towards the camp.

"Stwong Bad! Mawzipan! Wun! Wun fow youw lives!" He cried out as he darted towards where he left, zipping back and forth in the forest, just barely dodging trees as though he was still small.

Marzipan and Strong Bad felt the rumble as well, but they headed towards where Homestar left. When they finally spotted him both stopped.

"Get behind me, Idiot!" Strong Bad called to the fairy as he summoned up two fists full of fire.

"We'll protect you, Homestar." Marzipan also called, about the same time as the fire prince, pulling out her guitar. This made Strong Bad glare at her.

"What are you planning to do? Sing the threat into submission?" He growled as Homestar landed behind him and clung to the back of his cape.

"Hewe it comes, guys!" Homestar cried as the ground shook again.

The dragon burst from the ground again, dirt, branches and debris shooting off in all directions. Homestar just barely put up a shield around in time.

"It... A dragon!" Marzipan gasped.

"Duh, what'd you think it would be, a grass rabbit? Some sort of ugly ground bird?" Strong Bad snorted, keeping an eye on the beast.

"What's it doing all the way out here? This is the forest of dreams, not the forbidden zone!" The princess continued with a growl, pointing the head of her guitar at it, but turning her attention to the prince.

The dragon grumbled at the chatting snacks as they wasted her time. Finally she spoke in low voice. "Hand over the abomination."

Marzipan turned back to the dragon, surprised to hear her speak. She blinked. "Which one?" She finally asked.

"What the crap! What do you mean, which one? Neither, Marzipan!" Strong Bad hissed, shocked at the princess. She ignored him and stepped foreward, taking the barrier and the boys with her.

"Why are you so far from your home, mighty dragon? And for who?" The princess calmly spoke up to the giant creature, giving her a half bow.

"Mawzipan, it wants to kill me!" Homestar whined, clinging tighter to Strong Bad. The fire prince released the magic in one hand so he could push Homestar away from his personal space.

"Clingy McFairyson has a point, princess!" Strong Bad agreed, interrupting the quickly irritated dragon.

Marzipan glared over both the boys. "She's a noble living creature. She deserves our respect and admiration. So shut up."

The dragon chuckled. "Thank you princess." She hissed, bowing back to the young druid. "The man creature with the fairy wings. He does not belong, but he will make a tasty snack."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you eat Homestar. He's my companion." Maripan bowed again, smiling up to the dragon. "But we are traveling to your lands, perhaps you can escort us?"

"Marzipan." Strong Bad whispered towards her. "Are you crazy?"

This got the dragon's attention. "Then perhaps the blue haired creature? He seems to be annoying you."

"Uh." Marzipan glanced over to the fire prince, giggling nervously. She couldn't help thinking, that maybe if she did they'd be rid of him and his threat. But she knew the fairy still trying to cling to him would never go for it. When Strong Bad glared at her for her reluctance she frowned. "No... We're traveling together. All of us."

"How could you even suggest feeding Stwon--" Homestar was about to question, but he quickly got a gauntlet covered hand over his mouth. Strong Bad remembered the last time Homestar spoke his name in front of a dragon. It only made things worse.

The dragon was quickly getting tired of this. While all the arguing was going on she slipped back under the ground. Again the ground shook and before any of the three realized the dragon came up directly under them.

More specifically directly under Marzipan. She had just enough time to look down before the teeth were around her, on the inside of the barrier. She closed her eyes, expecting a snap and the end, but neither came. Instead she hit the ground.

Strong Bad just barely pushed her out the way and caught the jaws open with quivering arms. He tried to light the dragon on fire from the inside, but her thick saliva quentched his flames.

"Stwong Bad!" Homestar too was pushed back at the last second by the prince.

"What are you doing?!" Marzipan called to him as soon as she caught her breath.

"D-d-don't just s-stand there!" Strong Bad stuttered, his arms half buckling as the dragon bit harder. "A-attack it!"

"Right."

"Wight."

Both Homestar and Marzipan quickly got to their feet, one positioning her guitar to play, the other summoning wind.

"W-w-work to-together!" Strong Bad screamed out before they attacked, his foot slipping against the dragon's tongue. He could swear he hear his arms creaking under the pressure.

Marzipan, who was facing the struggling prince, nodded, side stepped and began to play a boosting song on Homestar. Even in this desparate situation she wouldn't dare use such magic on Strong Bad.

Homestar's cheek gems glowed as the boosting magic took effect. Quickly he sent his wind magic down to his feet, charging and kicking at the dragon in a low sweep. The wind sliced into the dragon's cheek like a hot blade. She screamed out, attempting to retreat and take her snack with her. Homestar released a second wing sweep with his other foot, and got Strong Bad across the back instead. His blue haired companion gasped out as pain whipped open his lower back, then grunted to keep his hold on the open maw.

Marzipan gasped as her plan failed, then dropped her guitar so she could cast a quick spell. "Life of the earth..." She muttered as her fingers glowed.

Homestar hiccuped, startled that he accidentally hurt his dearest friend. The sight of blood, both from beast and man, sent his whole form to be paralyzed for a second. He watched as vines and roots came up from the earth around the dragon, wrapping around both the beast's neck and mouth and sucking the whole into the ground.

Then there was silence.

"Stwong Bad?" Slowly Homestar regained control over his limbs. His chin quivered and tears filled his lower eye lids. He waited a moment for Strong Bad to pop out of the ground, but nothing came. Then he looked over to a shocked Marzipan, who was on the ground again, hugging her guitar. "What did you do?!"

"I'm sorry," She looked up at the fairy as he cried over to her. "I didn't mean to kill Strong Bad too, just the dragon. I panicked."

Slowly he walked over to her, and it seemed to get darker with each step. His eyes shadowed over, and his shadow itself twisted, grew, and seemed to reach out for her. She slowly pulled herself back, terror slowly rising in her. Then he whispered down at her, speaking and moving like he was in a trance.

"He was the mass of my wowld... He was my best fwiend... And I loved Stwong Bad."


	16. Chapter 15: Darkness to Druid's Light

"What?" Marzipan meeped, terrified of the darkened looming fairy. "You can't love a man. You're a male fairy!"

Homestar looked down at the druid with no expression on his face. "I have to love Stwong Bad. He's my mass, I have to do as he said. I failed him. Because of you I failed him!"

She watched as dry shrubbery, trees, and dirt began to sway and stir. She scrambled backwards along the earth, her eyes widened. "Calm down Homestar! Calm down!"

The wind was nearly visible as it pulled close to his fists, swirling around each hand like miniture tornadoes. Homestar stepped another step closer. "Now what do I do, Mawzipan? I don't have Stwong Bad to protect... To tell me what to do!"

Suddenly, with a single swing of his fist, Homestar struck at Marzipan, no more sound coming from him to warn her. She just barely rolled out of the way, the spot she was before blasting her with upturned earth and wind shot rocks.

As debris pounded her cape and guitar she began to realize what was going on. Strong Bad wasn't the only one being controlled by the Sorrow Prince's shadows, but Homestar was too. They had been pawns to the youngest Strong this whole time.

"Enough!" She finally cried out, getting onto her feet and dashing to one side before another of Homestar's attacks hit her. Adjusting her guitar she quickly struck a heavy, low cord. Her fingers glowed as she screamed. "Life of the earth!" The ground shook again, before vines ripped through the loosened dirt and thrusted themselves towards the fairy.

Homestar, startled by the rushing green tentacles, lost his concentration, the wind magic disapating. He screamed out in surprise as he was wrapped tightly, wings, arms, legs all gripped till he could barely breath, let alone move.

"You have to stop this, Homestar! I know you're stronger than this! Break out of the bond of the shadow magic and I'll release you!" Marzipan yelled at the fairy. She personally hated having to see the fairy captive in her vines, but she couldn't think of anything else to do.

Homestar tried to struggle the vines, but with the loss of his friend he couldn't find the strength to fight the coldness anymore. His eyes got darker and darker. Finally his head just dropped and he stopped moving.

Slowly Marzipan stood and walked over. She cautiously walked over towards the fairy. "Homestar?"

"What's the use... He's dead..." Came the small reply as he hung suspended in air. "All that wemains is dawkness.."

"That's not you talking, that's Strong Sad." She whispered, reaching up and touching his cheek crystals. "There, there, Homestar. I'm here for you."

His eyes rose slowly, dark irises meeting pale ones. "Mawzipan?"

She slowly smiled. "There you are. Its ok, Homestar. Its ok."

"No its not..."

"Shh..." The princess continued to smile before she gently kissed one of his cheek crystal. His stared at her, his countenance brightening considerably. Never before, fairy or otherwise had anyone kissed Homestar. His cheeks lit up with the rest of his face, taking on a shade of pink. As his eyes began to again fill with light Marzipan slowly released him.

"Are you ok, sweety?"

Homestar landed gently on the freshly upturned ground, then looked to Marzipan. "Suwe... What happened?"

Marzipan couldn't help but giggle weakly as she was about to answer the confused fairy. Then she glanced towards the disturbed earth. The giggle faded, and she looked away, her mouth suddenly dry and the words escaping her.

Homestar tilted his head slowly, trying for a moment to figure out what was suddenly wrong with the princess. Then he looked over his shoulder, slowly realizing something was missing. "Hey, whewe's Stwong Bad?"

"Homestar do you remember the dragon? Do you even remember what just happened?" Marzipan slowly asked, watching the fairy with deep caution. He turned back to her, squinting in confusion for a moment. It took a moment for flashes of memories to refill his mind.

With wide eyes Homestar watched silent images pass through his head. The dragon rising up, having his friend in its toothy clutches. Spots of red flashed before darkness took his vision for a second. He raced to the upturned earth and began to dig with his bare hands.

"Hold on! Hold on Stwong Bad!"

Memories from only a moment ago became more erratic, mixing with those of being smaller, as well as images from dreams. He shook his head and kept digging.

"I'm sowwy Stwong Bad! I'm sowwy Mawzipan!" Homestar moaned as tears began to blind him instead. "Its not dweams... I want it to be, but its not..." his digging slowed, until he was futally just hitting the hand sized holes with closed fists.

Marzipan just watched the fairy, holding her breath as her chest became very. She hated seeing him like this, but still deep inside blamed it on the shadow prince. Slowly pity rose from the heavy heart. This wasn't the work of a villain, but horribly sad, lonely, pitiful man. She finally shook her head and walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Like I said before. I'm still here Homestar. I'm here for you, sweety..." She whispered. A plan unfolded in her mind, at least until she could find the shadow prince and make him reverse his spell on Homestar. Before she could remind herself how much she disliked what she was about to do the spell's words formed on her tongue and passed her lips. Glowing hands and glowing rose eyes brightened the area, as she let the charm fill the fairy's ears.

"What?" Homestar tilted his head, slowly looking her way as his dark eyes became a deep glowing blue, the colour of dusk just after the sun set.

"Come on. We need to save you from this..." She held out her hand. He took without further question, mud still clinging to his hands and knees.

Deep down she was more than a little relieved the fire prince was dead, but even under the druid's charm she'd never tell Homestar.

* * *

"We cannot stand by, and allow the humans to think they can just take us and use us for their witchcraft and demonic rituals!" Homeschool raised his fist as he spoke in front of the army of thier best Runners. "We will show them that we are a force not only be reckoned with, but to be feared absolutely!"

Briefly he glanced over to his grandmother, who nodded and motioned for him to continue. Then he glanced over to Champeen, who gave him a weak thumbs up, and a sad smile. She couldn't help showing how disappointed she was feeling, as she wouldn't be going with the army this time. She had no choice, as the yellow, black spotted monster had ripped off one of her wings, and only left half of the other. She couldn't fly, and therefore, she couldn't fight along side her friend.

Finally Homeschool returned his attention to the cheering masses. With a lift of his hand he got them to silence. "As soon as the nymphs of the island of Pom join us the main army will march against the Western Kingdom of the Earth Prince, led by our Lady General. Myself, Prince Pom Pom and a small troop of expert warriors will track down Colonel Homstar and the wicked creature that took him and warped him. The monster will become an example to all the humans, and to any other people who wish to treat us like objects and slaves!"

The crowd began to cheer again. He let them continue to cheer, just calling out as loudly as he could. "DISMISSED!"

Then, slowly he turned to the General. "Grandmother... Are you sure I can do this?"

The general rose, tall and regal for a fairy.. She gently put a hand on Homeschool's shoulder. "No other fairy... No other of my grandchildren are quick enough and clever enough to save my dear Homestar. No other could face that blue haired demon, or any of the terrible monsters that follow him." Then she bowed and fluttered off to prepare.

Homeschool watched the old woman, though in the form of young teen like him, he could see her age. He glared for a moment at the back of her head until he remembered he wasn't alone. Any hate for his grandmother's obsessive love for his stupid cousin washed away as he turned to Champeen. "Here, let me help you get back to your nest. You can help me figure out what I need before the nymph prince arrives."

_Author's Notes: Finally I managed to get myself out of that writers block. Thank you all my readers for you patience. Hope you enjoy the new path I'm taking._


	17. Chapter 16: Into the Fray

**Into the Fray**

Marzipan and Homestar traveled in silence, but at least under her charm the fairy seemed in much better spirits. Even if it was because she was influencing him to be that way. As long as he wasn't thinking about the events of the last week, or even just shortly as they witnessed the falling of their comrade, Strong Bad. As long as he couldn't think about it, and couldn't be influenced by Strong Sad's shadow magic she was sure he'd be alright.

She took the lead, knowing the forest well enough to slowly lead Homestar in a long sweep northward. If they can get close enough to where Strong Sad was suppose to live perhaps he will come to them. For now it was all she could think to do.

Homestar, on the other hand, half skipped along beside her, but he couldn't think. His mind was instead filled with Marzipan's commands. He was a happy fairy, on a journey with the druid princess Marzipan. There were no dragons, no Strong Bads, except in very back, hidden memories he couldn't access unless he fought the princess' charm.

They didn't stop again until night cast long shadows behind them. Marzipan had grabbed some wild vegetables and fruit along the way and handed some to the fairy as soon as they sat.

"Here, eat up Homestar. Then let's get some rest. We still have a really long way to go." She told him as she tried to smile. Even though he seemed happier, it was a lie. It was just a cover up to make him easier to deal with. A small part of her felt guilty leaving him like that. It couldn't be helped, she tiredly told herself, he had to stay that way until she could get him out of Strong Sad's spell.

Sleep came quickly to Marzipan as the night continued. She only barely remembered to tell Homestar to sleep as well before her head lulled onto her bundled up cloak and she closed her eyes.

This time there was no one awake to witness the dancing shadows. They lept from solid object to solid object until they clung to Homestar, the fairy sleeping deep under the massive amount of magic holding him. Quietly the large, cloaked, Prince of Sorrows peaked his head out, and looked down to Homestar. He let out a small chuckle, high pitched and false sounding. Then he picked up the fairy.

"Don't worry, Homestar. You won't be separated from the master I gave you long. Soon enough you'll be able to be with Strong Bad..." Strong Sad muttered, a frown forming on his lips. He briefly glanced over to Marzipan. "I'd hate to leave you too, princess..."

Homsar stuck his head out of her shadow, looking over to dark cloaked prince with a dim smirk. "Ah-ah-ah, ah got a cravin for toast!"

With his incoherient statement Marzipan rose stiffly in her sleep and was brought into darkness.

* * *

A very full caravan, filled with beautiful golden skinned woman, arrived into the core of the forest of dreams. Homeschool and Champeen sat together, waiting for it. When it came into veiw Homeschool turned to his wing-torn companion.

"I suppose this is good bye for now, Champeen. Take care." He gave her a quick hug. She nodded.

"You too. Later, Homeschool. I hope you find him."

"I will." He took to the air, saluting his companion one last time before he heading into the core of the caravan. "Your majesty?"

He was call over by a young voice with a very rich accent. He turned just in time to see the sea prince shrink down to his size, his fin like wings taking him up into the air.

"Pom Pom!" Homeschool couldn't help but chirp. "Its been so long since you ascended. Welcome back."

The nymph prince shook his head, motioning for Homeschool to stop. He questioned the situation of his dearest friend, Homestar.

The fairy frown. "Homestar was taken by the wicked prince. According to the wish granter, Bubs, and a previous encounter, they're head east towards the dragons. Homestar's fairy-hood was taken from him, stolen by the wicked prince and the druid princess Marzipan."

Pom Pom couldn't believe that Marzipan, who was known for her kindness, would be working for such as a Strong Clan ruffian. But he also didn't want to argue, and if Homeschool saw what he saw he was going to have to believe him. Finally he asked if Champeen will be joining them.

Homeschool shook his head. "No, she's was injured beyond repair, she can't fly with us... But I have some Runners to follow us."

They should go alone, Pom Pom pointed out. Between him and the fairy they were powerful enough to handle a Strong and a Druid, even Homestar if they had to. Besides time was of the essence and they had to leave quickly if they were to get to Homestar before they reached the dragon's land.

Homeschool nodded in agreement. "That's logical. Let's not waste anymore time and get going. I've got all I need." He pulled out his large, for him at least, spear, and slipped on his helmet. "I'll lead the way."

Like a shot they both fluttered quickly through the wood, towards the east. Keeping a sharp eye and ear for Homestar Runner.

As the two flew swiftly through the woods, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, Pom Pom glanced to the other other leaner fairy.

Homeschool couldn't help but notice the nymph prince's silent glances. He eventually slowed. "Yes, Pom Pom, its true." He quickly said, expecting the water fairy to chastise him.

Pom Pom just shook his head slowly, motioning for them to keep going. In his thick accent he acknowledged he didn't blame Homeschool in the least. The fairy commander was certainly a more capable soldier then his best friend Homestar could ever be, and he imagined that time and again Homeschool was given the short end of the stick when it came to competing for his grandmothers attention. However, he reminded, Homestar was special in his own rights. He was usually known for his innocence and sweetness when he wasn't being forgetful. Plus Homestar was the only wind caster currently alive within the troop. There was no way Homeschool could compare to that.

The commander looked away from the prince, frowning deeply as he looked anywhere but at him. "I know. Of course I can't compare to him. He's the best, he's Grandmother's favorites, he's... He's... He's perfect and I'm not!"

Swiftly Pom Pom flew in front of Homeschool, giving his an angered look. There's no way Homestar could compare to Homeschool either, he exclaimed. Homeschool was the smartest of the fairy commanders. He was fastest too, considering he didn't have wind magic to boost his speed. And what was more he had a wonderful companion in Champeen. In the past even she was a target of his flirting and Champeen told him Homeschool was her best friend and she would never settle for less.

As the nymph prince pointed this out Homeschool finally looked at the intense dark eyes that stared into his. "You're... You're right, Pom Pom... I do have it good... But because of Homestar's stupidity Champeen nearly lost her life to that... That beast from the Strong clan. She did it to save me."

Pom Pom nodded and began to fly along beside him again, refocusing on keeping an eye out. From what he heard Homeschool managed to call in reinforcement and send that The Cheat packing. Besides, he shrugged, the 'beast' will get what is coming to him when the General the Runners storm the western kingdom and defeat Strong Mad.

"Right... " Homeschool muttered before he heard something. It was hard to see, because it was dark, but he could have sworn he heard laughter. He fluttered quickly ahead, his companion just barely keeping up.

There, in the clearing Homestar and Princess Marzipan were being pulled into the shadows.


	18. Chapter 17: The Truth

**The Truth**

"They're taking him!" Homeschool hissed as quietly as he could to his companion. Pom Pom nodded, cracking his knuckles and motioning there was only one thing they could do, go after them. Homeschool nodded and they both rushed to the shadows, slipping into them just before they returned to normal.

On the other side they found themselves in a vast bedroom. The floor seemed to extend the length of a ballroom, with a large canopy bed at the far end. The curtains of the bed were blues, purples, silvers, and white.

"Put her over there, Homsar. She'll be safe until we're done." Strong Sad quietly commanded his comrade. Homsar did as he was told, laying the princess on the bed with her hands over her chest. She stirred, but only to get herself more comfortable on the layers of soft quilts.

Pom Pom pulled Homeschool in behind a stack of book on a shelf, keeping silent as they watched.

"I'm not sure I can finish the process, but if I send him back to my brother perhaps things may still go as planned." Strong Sad muttered as he headed for the door, Homsar on his tail. "I still am not sure I want to continue to help the plan. This is torture for my brother, for this fairy... It just doesn't feel right."

Homsar glared darkly up the shadow prince. "Ya can't catch a ter-nip by the to-oooth!" He growled.

Strong Sad looked over his shoulder. "I know... I know."

Finally he reached the other side and opened the door. "Still..." The sorrow prince added. "... I think I'd rather go back to the days when my brothers would hang me by my toes on the ceiling, or seal me in the wash basin. At least then I wouldn't have to feel this guilt-"

"Strong Sad?" Marzipan's voice broke his concentration. He turned and looked over to the bed, as did the fairies. He was surprised to see her suddenly awake.

"Princess Marzipan..." He answered.

She slowly stood, wiping under her eyes. "Where are you taking Homestar?"

Strong Sad frowned, looking down the fairy a moment. He bit his lower lip. "I... I have to finish the process, and get the amulet to my brother. He has to finish his mission against the dragon king. Without it we can't finish fulfilling our father's dream."

"But you can't."

"We have little choice. To just give up now would be dishonoring our father. And our mother. She too wanted great things for all of us..."

"Strong Sad, you don't understand." Marzipan finally walked over, holding out her arms for him to stop. "You brother, he's... Strong Bad's gone!"

The shadow prince stopped breathing a moment, looking at the princess with widened eyes. He only just barely managed to get out a quiet, breathless whisper out. "What?"

"There was a dragon, some sort of an earth one... It attacked from below and your brother he jumped in there. He pushed me out of the way, actually. He saved me, but sacreficed himself to do so. He's dead."

Strong Sad glared at the princess. He couldn't believe what she was telling him. As quickly as he could he turns to where Homsar was, but the little time manipulator was gone. "That can't be true."

"Its why I had to cast a charm on Homestar. Your spell is driving him mad, with uncalled for love. Love for your brother."

"I know..." Strong Sad finally turned back to Marzipan. "To be honest I kinda messed up my spell. My original intentions were just to make the fairy a slave to my brother... But afterwards Homsar insisted it would work. Love is one of the strongest forces."

"We have to break both of our charms."

"Then what?" the shadow prince moaned. "Everything is ruined and my brother is..." He released a shaky breath. "I suppose I'll have to take his responsibility. I have to go defeat Trogdor."

"No!" The princess cried out, grabbing Strong Sad's shoulder. "There has to be another way! Please stop using Homestar. I've grown fond of him..."

"Fond?" He glanced her way. She nodded, biting her lip as her cheeks lit up in a light pink. "...You're in love with him?"

"I... No... But I'm starting to." She corrected in a small voice.

Slowly he shook his head. Strong Sad hadn't seen that coming, nor did he see his brother being killed by a dragon. He couldn't help berating himself for thinking he didn't need to keep an eye on Strong Bad after he had taken the fairy to Town. His eyes wandered up towards the tall ceiling. For quite a while he was quiet.

"Strong Sad?" Marzipan eventually asked in a small whisper. He returned his attention. "I was wondering... What was your brother?"

"Hm?" The sorrow prince began to walk over to the bed, putting Homestar down. "What do you mean, Marzipan?"

"Well, its just for a long time I've heard rumors. And then Bubs told me he's half dragon. But Strong Bad denied being anything other hand a half human shadow elemental. What's true?"

Strong Sad sighed, a small smile crawling on his lips. He sat, patting the spot next to him, inviting the princess to sit with him. She took a deep breath and joined him on the edge of the bed.

"They're both true." He began to explain with a strained chuckle at the back of his throat. She stared at the heavy set cloaked figure with a perplexed look.

"Strong Sad?" Reluctantly she pulled a handkerchief from inside her magic cloak. She held it out to the sorrow prince, seeing the tears cling to the bottom of his white mask. He graciously took it.

"Have you ever heard the legend of the chimera?" He finally asked, his falsetto voice in a low whisper.

"The Chimera? I think so. But that was a monster who was goat, lion, and snake, wasn't it?"

"Well, the best way to describe my brother was he was a human chimera. You see, mom was a little more than just a shadow elemental. She was gifted enchantress. And she was one of the only humanoid allies to the dragons. Years ago, when I was young boy, I went to her, upset at something my brothers did to me. She told a secret, something she hadn't told my father or brothers."

"A secret?" Homeschool mouthed the words as they watched, waiting for a chance to get at Homestar. He glanced to Pom Pom.

Pom Pom didn't care about any secret having to do with the Strong Clan. As far as he was concerned the only thing he needed from Strong Sad was a gateway home again. He watched intensely at the two.

"... To put it simple, to save her dear friend's egg from being an orphan in those dire times she fused it with her body. She had all intentions of having twins, but the egg fused with the fetus within her. My brother turned out to be an unfortunate miracle." Strong Sad lowered his cloak and scratched his head through his white hair. "Turns out my father new all along. That's why he wanted my brother to one day become the new king of the dragons. So Usa could be completely continued by the Strong Clan."

"I can't believe I fell for the rumors and lies. Strong Bad wasn't a monster, he was just a jerk." Marzipan released a tearful chuckle, which was halfway choked by a sob. "And he got himself killed for me!"

The sobbing continued, and she leaned against the shadow prince, who cautiously and reluctantly put a heavy hand on her shoulder. Swallowing his own tears he looked away.

"As soon as you compose yourself, lets break the charms."

Slowly she looked up to him, sniffling a little before smiling. "Really?"

He nodded, looking back to her. To his surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "Thank you!"

Homsar glared as he quietly closed the door again. To his dismay things were beginning to spiral out of his control. He shuffled quickly down the hall, formulating a new plan. He couldn't let this slip out of his grip.


	19. Chapter 18: Fraying Fire

Fraying Fire

As soon as Marzipan cleared her eyes she stood. "Let's do this, Strong Sad."

The thick prince nodded as he too stood. Both standing over the still sleeping fairy, they glanced to each other. Then Strong Sad went first. Black streamed between his fingers, weaving around each digit like snakes through brush. Marzipan watched as Homestar's head pulled away. Dark markings began to glow through his clothing, covering his whole torso and some of his legs with giant ruins. The ruins soon rose, and faded away.

"Now, its your turn, princess..." Strong Sad quietly whispered, stepping away. Marzipan nodded, stepping closer.

She began to mutter the words that would release Homestar. As she did, she didn't even notice the slow looming shadow, one not of the sorrow prince, draw closer to her and Strong Sad.

Pom Pom, however did.

Quick to grow, the nymph prince took on a full human size and swiftly struck, knocking the knife out of Homsar's grip. The little man turned his attention to him, summoning the return of his long almost sword like blade.

"Finish the spell, Princess Marzipan..." Strong Sad whispered again as he turned. "Homsar, what are you doing? And who are you?"

"A-a-ahm a song from the sixties!" Homsar called over as he struck at Pom Pom. "I'ma no-ot a singing weather!"

"What?" Strong Sad pulled in front of Marzipan, for once unsure what his so called companion was talking about. He began to move his hands, summoning a ball of shadows. "Stand down, Homsar."

The small man glanced sharply from Pom Pom to Strong Sad. He didn't need to explain his actions to anyone. Pom Pom attempted to take advantage of this switch in attention, but without looking Homsar raised a hand and the nymph prince froze in place.

"I'm done." Marzipan finally informed Strong Sad, turning as well. "Huh?"

Homsar turned to her as well, freezing her in time with Pom Pom.

Homeschool watched, for a moment terrified at what he was seeing. The displacer could stop a person in time with just a flick of his wrist. He was clearly insane and powerful.

"Stop this at once!" Strong Sad screamed, throwing down his arms. "Homsar! Enough. I don't want to fight you."

"Don't wowwy, scawy-man." He stiffened, feeling long fingers wrap around his thick cloaked shoulder. Slowly the sorrow prince looked over his shoulder, where Homestar was sitting up, a smirk on his thin lips. "I'll fight."

"Wha-" In a blink the fairy was gone. Being under so many layers of spells boasted his magical energy like nothing he had ever felt before. Homsar jumped into action as well, disapearing and reappear via teleportation. Strong Sad and Homeschool watched as the displacer, with knife in hand, attempted to cut off Homestar's tail. The fairy was too fast, as he just barely moved out of the way in time. Finally Homestar got behind Homsar and with one swift, wind enhanced, kick, the dwarven man was slammed into the floor, hard. His concentration broke, freeing Pom Pom and Marzipan at the same time.

The nymph prince shook his head before returning his attention to the small man at thier feet. But it didn't take long for Homsar to recover and disappear.

"This isn't good..." Strong Sad whined, clenching his hands tight to his robe. "What are we going to do? I've never seen Homsar like this... This enraged."

"Wow..." Homestar chirped, landing. "You'we not so scawy, shadow-man. But the cweepy guy, he's scawy."

Pom Pom turned his attention to his old friend, hurrying to his side. That's when the fairy finally noticed him.

"Pom Pom! Pom-dawg! Whewe'd you come fwom?" He ran over and hugged the nymph prince. "I missed you man!"

Pom Pom hugged Homestar back, agreeing. He missed his old friend as well.

"Homestar!" The fairy's attention was taken by the smaller, yelling fairy commander. "The general's worried sick about you! And now this? We've got to get you home, to see if we can restore you to your original state."

Homestar giggled at Homeschool. "Hey, cuz! Youw voice sounds funny when you'we smallew than me."

Meanwhile Marzipan turned to Strong Sad. "Are we in danger? Do you think the displacer will return for us."

"I think it is quite clear now. Homsar will probably return for him. And will rid of anyone who gets in his way." Strong Sad solemnly informed her, pointing to Homestar as he laughed and chatted with his friend and cousin. "I don't know what to do, nor if we can protect him."

"Why does want Homestar?"

"He was suppose to become an amulet, of course..." Strong Sad muttered as he thought. "... I allowed him to have upmost control over my castle, so we should get out of here, all of us."

"Mawzi! Come here!" Homestar grabbed the princess before she could continue the conversation with the sorrow prince. "This is my best fwiend in all the whole wolwd, besides ol' Stwong-Stwong. This is Pom Pom. Then he glanced at his relative. "Oh! And this is Homeschool."

"That's Commander Homeschool, of the Runner Fairies." Homeschool pointed out indignantly.

"Look, its really nice to meet both of you, believe me." Marzipan quickly said, half bowing to both. "But right now we have to get out of here and find a safe place to hide and plan."

"Huh?" Homestar looked perplexed at everyone.

Strong Sad stepped closer as well. "Homsar will be back, fairy, and he's after your life."

Silently Homestar looked at the masked and cloaked Strong. Then he looked away. "Hey, scawy man, whewe's youw bwother?" Everyone went silent, glancing away in random directions, although some specifically looked down. "Sewiously, guys. Whewe's Stwong Bad?"

* * *

Strong Bad groaned as he began to feel again. What he felt was dull pain all over his body, his back particularly sore, his mouth dry, and his eyes and cheeks stinging with moisture. His vision blurred in and out until he could make out one moving body and one standing in far corner.

The moving figure came closer, leaning towards him. He realized he was laying down as the figure touched his forehead with thin, yet calloused finger tips.

"Glad to see you awake, child. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever open your eyes." A female voice buzzed in his ears, only making half sense.

"Hmmm..." Was all Strong Bad could answer.

"Don't worry, you're safe here, for now." The figure continued, stepping away again. "M..."

Unconsciousness took the fire prince nearly as quickly as it seemed to let go a moment before.


	20. Chapter 19 And Chaos

**Hope...**

**...And Chaos**

"My brother?..." Strong Sad frowned, turning from the fairy. "He's dead."

Homestar was silent. Marzipan watching him closely, expecting him to break down any second. Instead he stood, looking at the Sorrow Prince with a mildly confused expression. Eventually he looked around at the room they were in. "No, sewiously, whewe's Stwong Bad?"

No one could think of how to answer the dense fairy. Homeschool fluttered his wings in frustration. He glanced over to Pom Pom, who had a small sad, thinking expression. Marzipan looked like she was about to cry in anger. Strong Sad just looked depressed.

"He's pwobebly way ahead. We should catch up with him. Hey, Scawy-man." He turned to the shadow prince. "How'd we get back in youw place? Last I wemembew we wewe in the fowest."

"Uh..." Strong Sad adjusted his cloak. "Fairy, I don't think you understand-"

"Homestaw." Homestar corrected. "Homestaw Wunnew if you wanna be fancy." He motioned towards his tiny quivering cousin. "He's mowe faiwy than me now anyways."

"Homestar, listen to me." Strong Sad tried to continue.

"Hey you'we suppose to live up. In the cold lands, wight?"

"Homestar-"

"How DO you get fwom hewe to thewe?"

"Home-"

"Is anyone listening to me? I need to get back to the fowest!" Homestar turned to the others. "If I loose twack of Stwong Bad he might get eaten by one of those nasty dwagons."

"ITS TOO LATE!" Strong Sad finally cried out, before holding tight his teeth. "He's already been eaten by a dragon! Marzipan and you witnessed it." He took a few sharp breaths, clenching his forehead with a heavy hand, muttering between breaths and teeth. "Most unique fairy ever witnessed by man... More like more annoying..."

"Thanks." Homestar chirped. "Wait... What do you mean he's been eaten? Whewe was I when this happened?"

"Under about two layers of magic." Marzipan interjected. "I'm sorry Homestar."

Pom Pom rolled his dark eyes, pointing out it was no wonder his friend was so- hyper. He finally walked over to Homestar and slung an arm over his shoulder. He pulled Homestar aside. As soon as they were across the room he leaned in close. Slowly and quietly he began to explain why he and Homeschool were there. Then he began to briefly explain the general's plans.

The human sized fairy slowly pulled away. "Wait man..."

Pom Pom shook his head, grabbing both of Homestar's shoulders and holding him in place. Fiercely he growled before insisting Homestar had to hurry with him and Homeschool. The nymphs knew of a way to restore Homestar, but only with the sacrifice of another. Since Strong Bad was, as far as he knew, dead it left only his terrible brothers to make a good sacrifice. More specifically Strong Mad, the tyrant. That and the fairies could finally restore the western kingdom to the pure humans, perhaps even allow it to become a part of Town.

"Wait." Strong Sad interrupted, crossing his arms. "The nymphs and fairies are going after my brother's kingdom? Why? My elder brother has not done anything to hurt either communities."

Pom Pom turned coldly to the shadow prince, still holding a firm hand on Homestar shoulder. He snubbed the Strong brother and pointed at him. It didn't matter if his brother wasn't currently doing anything. He had murdered at least one innocent fairy before he went on his campaign of conquer. He pillaged villages, terrorized humans, took people hostage. That was reason enough.

Homestar watched, along with Marzipan and Homeschool, as the two confronted each other. His wings twitched as his attention turned again to the room around him. Usually he was dense to it, but his fairy senses for once ran through his spine like a jolt of electricity. There was no way the friend he so grew attached to was dead. His tail gently swept behind him as a plan brewed.

There was no way Pom Pom or Homeschool would let him go. Strong Sad was one of the one who forced Strong Bad to change him. They couldn't be trusted for the moment. Marzipan, on the other hand, healed him.

With some swift movements Homestar got out of Pom Pom's grip before his old friend even noticed. He scooped up Marzipan mid run and headed for the window.

Marzipan had the breath knocked out of her a moment, only a weak gasp escaping to express her shock and fear. She couldn't scream, as they were going too fast. With a blast of wind he burst out the thick glass and leaped out into the frozen night.

Everyone else finally managed to turn.

"He-"

"He kidnapped the princess!"

Pom Pom ran for the window, reaching out and yelling out as loud as he could, begging Homestar to come back. But the giant fairy and human druid disappeared as icy winds blew into the new hole on the side of Strong Sad's castle.

* * *

Consciousness retook Strong Bad as he stiffly sat up. "Ugh... My mouth tastes like..." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "...Failure and dragon breath."

"I don't blame it, dragon-breath." A female voice chirped from across the tiny damaged room. The fire prince's glance hurried int the direction of the voice.

There, mashing a large pedestal in stone bowl, was a slender woman. Slender with the exception of her hair. Strong Bad stared at the massive tumbling, slightly knotted, curled locks of dull pink hair. She gave him a smirked. "Good morning, Sweet Prince. You had us scared there for a while."

"Who-?" He managed.

"Who are we?" The woman continued her small smile. "Well I'm known as the Hurricane. My companion is the Smith." She motioned to the other side of the room.

There stood a human man, white with heavy scars that seemed to cover his whole frame, from crown to toe. There were barely a few gray hairs on his head. He was looking out a window, only glancing at the prince long enough for Strong Bad see his uneven eyes and heavy lower lip. Then his gaze returned to the glassless window.

"Ok... Where am I, eh... Hurricane?" Strong Bad quickly turned his attention to his female attendant, not sure what to think of the man. She brought the stone bowl over and put it in Strong Bad's lap.

"Why, you're in the dragon lands." She calmly took him. "Eat some... It'll help you heal faster."

The prince looked down in the bowl of disgusting coloured mush, and wrinkled his nose. "Ewww... What is it? And what is a man and a..." His green eyes flicked back up at the Hurricane, noticing her long, antenna thin ears. "Wind elemental doing in the dragon lands."

"Its a mixture of fire berry, grass rabbit meat, and spine root. Its good for you. Eat." She pushed it closer. "As for why we're here? Well we're slaves, normally. Recently strange things have been happening and our master's been acting weird."

His nose still wrinkled Strong Bad brought the bowl up to his mouth and poured some of the mush into his mouth. Despite its look it tasted like cinnamon and under cooked meat. Kinda gross, but not to the degree he was expecting. He ate a little more. "Slaves, huh? Who in this place keeps slaves?"

"Why the king of the dragons of course." The Hurricane gave a light giggle. "Who else."

He dropped the bowl. "What? Trogdor's close by?"

"No... Calm down." She stood. "So, what was a cutey like you doing half dead in throat of a dead dragon?"

"Uh..." Strong Bad thought back, his memories foggy of what happened last. He strained to remember, then shook his head. "Where are my friend? They weren't eaten were they?"

She shook her head. "You were alone, and the dragon was otherwise empty." Then she walked over to her companion and quietly asked him a question. He turned to her and, with a silent sigh, gave her a weak thumbs up.

The fire prince sighed with relief. If he was alone that meant his fairy and the princess were probably still out there. His back spazzed a little, and he felt something brush against the base, near his pant line. He reached back to sweep it away, thinking it was a bug. Instead he felt warm scales. Turning his head found red scaly wings about the length of his forearm, and they were coming out of his very own back.

He screamed.

His attendants swiftly turned in surprise, just in time to see the bowl crash over the side of the bed. The Smith quickly turned his attention back to the Hurricane.

"Hold him down, Mushy!" She called to her companion before calling to Strong Bad. "What's wrong, kid?"

The Smith hurried over and pushed Strong Bad down on the bed with all his strength. It was barely enough to keep the fire prince down.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" Strong Bad cried as he wriggled under the scarred human's weight. "That, Lady, that is not normal!"

"Huh?" She looked at his flapping wings. "Oh, you just gained them, didn't you? You really are still a kid."

Slowly the fire prince calmed enough to look to the wind element with a focused, questioning look. "What?"

She picked up the bowl, chuckling mildly. "Personally I thought you looked a little old to be fifteen, but then again I can never tell with the dragons with shape shifting powers-"

"Wait." Strong Bad interrupted, getting a steadying hand up from the Smith as he shifted back into a sitting position. "One: I'm not a dragon, and two: I just turned twenty like... Two weeks ago or something."

With a look of surprise the Smith turned to the Hurricane. He motioned to Strong Bad before crossing his arms. She frowned slightly, before looking away.

"But the wings, the quick recovery, that blue hair and bright eyes. You have all the signs of being a dragon."

He growled, pushing back the raggedy sheets that were over his body and stumbling to his feet. "I'm half human, half shadow element... Or at least I thought I was." He sighed. "If that isn't turn then everything I believed about me, and my family is a lie."

"Then I guess someone lied to you, kid." The Hurricane quietly whispered. Strong Bad briefly glared to the woman before he marched out the room, slamming the barely attached door on his way out. The Hurricane was about to follow him, but the Smith stopped her and followed instead.

Strong bad found himself outside and took a few steps away from the one roomed shack, only to sit in the dry grass. He couldn't leave, anyways. His cape, gauntlets and mask were still in there, after all. He sat quietly a few moment before a shadow loomed over him.

"Thanks for you help, but I think I just might as well be on way, wind-witch." Strong muttered before looking up. To his surprise it was instead the quiet man who stood above him, a strange look on his mistreated face. "Huh? Smith?"

The Smith sat a little ways from the prince. He gave him as warm of a smile as he could muster before taking up a stick and beginning to write in the dirt.

"Wait, you actually can't talk?" Strong Bad leaned in closer, but not too close. The man, did have a rather unpleasant odor to him. "Or make any sounds at all?"

The Smith put a hand over his neck a moment before he finished writing. Then he got up, nodding before taking his leave, back into the shack. Strong Bad watched him go a moment before he looked over to his writings.

_'You're life was never a lie, young prince. You are a miracle of magic and life, a blessing for your family and loved ones. Never forget that, Strong Prince of Fire and Mischief.'_

"Huh?" Strong Bad had to read the little message a couple more time before he bit back tears and a smile. "Magic, of course..." He hurried to his feet and went back inside, to get his gauntlets and cape, as well as his boots. He had a mission to complete and friends to, hopefully find.


	21. Chapter 20: Forward

_Author's edit: I tried to fix up this chapter, so hopefully its a lot more easier to make out certain things. If not please tell me and I'll try something else. _

**Forward**

Homestar ran. With Marzipan in his grip and frozen wasteland farther than the eye could see, it was all he could do. Between the magic boost and his instincts he ran above the snow, barefooted and burdened.

Marzipan calmed after about an hour, over come by the determination the fairy wore. Her cheeks red with cold and... Something else. She clung tighter and for once just let herself throw her cautions and fears to the wind. Hopefully Homestar knew what he was doing.

The fairy was possessed, but this time by his own thoughts and feelings. While all Marzipan could hear was the scream of the icy wind pushing past the two, all Homestar could hear was the beating of his heart and the light tapping of the bare pads of his feet against the thick snow. Even if his hostage spoke to him he couldn't hear her. He didn't stop for three days.

* * *

Strong Bad glanced back the way he came. He was in the dragon lands, just like he planned, but there was no way he was going to go after the dragon king alone. Especially not after a lesser dragon nearly killed him. Of course, now that he was beginning to remember, it seemed like it was particularly Marzipan's fault he nearly died.

Maybe it was her plan, but for once he wasn't going to hold it against her. He chuckled to himself and shifted his belt before continuing on his way. He could barely blame Marzipan for being intimidated anyways, after all he was a whole lot of man. No, he was more than just another man, he was man with awesome skills and now hot dragon wings. A smirk formed on his lips.

Too bad there was no one around for him to flaunt this newly grown confidence. He suddenly felt a little homesick. He missed his The Cheat. And even his brother. His steps slowed.

"The Cheat..." Slowly he slipped the harness out from his belt loop. It shimmered in the sunlight. As he looked at it he eventually slowed to a stop. "I kinda really miss the little guy. I hope he's ok after everything that happened. I wonder if I wandered home, maybe I'd run into Homestar and Marzipan. Maybe they'd understand if we went west and visited my bro and The Cheat. I bet he went home after all..."

Something cracked behind the prince, making him jump as he turned to see what it was. Nothing. His eyes flashed back and forth, searching frantically. He felt something was watching him, or someone.

"Hello?"

Some birds screeched from above as they took flight from the trees. Then Strong Bad spotted it, a figure that just seemed to flicker into existence. The form was tall, wide, surrounded by a billowing cloak. The fire prince took a step back.

"Brother?" The figure grinned with both his pale lips and inverted eyes before he disappeared. Suddenly he appeared right in front of Strong Bad, his thick fingers curving around the fire prince's neck.

"Br-?"

Strong Sad chuckled. "Slay da' dragon, Priceless?" His voice quavered lowly.

Strong Bad's eyes widened. "Y-you're not my brother!" The ground faded from beneath his feet, darkness swirling out until it sucked up the trees, the animals, everything that surrounded them both. He struggled to back away from the figure posing as his brother, but he couldn't move. "Hh-!"

* * *

On the third day Homestar slowed. They had reached the Forest of Dreams in the evening, but found themselves surrounded by an eerie silence. As soon as they were going slow enough Marzipan stepped out Homestar's grip. The second her shoes touched the earth she gasped.

"Something... Something's not right..." She whispered, tiptoeing to a tree and gently placing a hand against it. For a moment she closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "Do you feel it, Homestar?"

"Yeah." Homestar pressed his wings and antenna close to his body, his tail wrapping around his leg. His lip quivered. "What is it?"

"The forest is breaking down. The fairy magic that protects, its gone." She stepped back towards Homestar. "There's very little magic left here."

"Wight..." Homestar crossed his arms and did a small circle. "'Cept over thewe." He motioned southeast from their location.

"Hm?" Marzipan turned in that location. "What kind of magic do you feel that way Homestar? I don't feel anything."

Homestar shrugged. "Oh a little cold, a little dawkness, and just an eensey bit of fiwe-" He pinched his fingers together only to stop himself. "Fiwe?"

"Fire?"

Homestar smiled as brightly as he could. He couldn't help getting excited over the fact he thought they found Strong Bad. He scooped up Marzipan and, finding the energy, raced in the direction he felt his friend. She just clung to Homestar so he wouldn't drop her.

Head pounding, legs quivering, brain throbbing, Strong Bad stumbled to get up. His vision blurred in and out of focus as he thrusted himself towards a tree. It tried to breath, quickly getting breaths in and out to the point of hyperventilation. He just barely got to the tree before he slipped to the ground, his finger nails burying themselves in the bark like daggers. It felt like parts of his whole body was shrinking and growing, shrinking and growing, over and over.

"-Ong Ba-!"

"Stro- Ad-"

"Strong Bad!"

"Stwong Bad!"

He could hear the voices, but they didn't sound right, like someone had slowed them down and sped them up at the same time. He tried to turn in the direction of where those voices were coming from, but he couldn't tell what direction that was.

Homestar finally spotted Strong Bad, pressed against a tree, seemingly catching his breath. He hurried to his side, coming down and wedging himself under Strong Bad's chin for a snuggly hug.

"H-Huh?"

"Oh Stwong Bad!"

"Don't scare us like that!" He could barely make out the screech of the princess. "We thought you were dead.

"Ma..." Strong Bad chuckled lowly before brushing a cheek against Homestar's crystals. "Magi-m'n..."

A twinge of jealously ran up Marzipan's spine and down to her fists as she clenched them. Then she noticed something wasn't right, and the green fled her. "Homestar, be careful!" She rushed over, pulling Homestar back just in time to stop Strong Bad from biting down on the fairy's neck. Unfortunately his teeth managed to catch a bit of his jacket, tearing it a bit.

Homestar looked shocked a moment, unsure what just happened. Strong Bad licked over his unnaturally long teeth as he stood and reached for Homestar again, his eyes fading from Strong Bad's proper green to dark unfocused eyes that seemed so familiar. "A-a-a-am-u-let." He warbled.

Fire blasted over over fairy and druid, aimed at so disguised 'Strong Bad' figure, who disappeared in it.

"S-s-stay away fr-from them, Homsar..." Strong Bad's real voice shakily exclaimed. His vision continued to lose and gain focus as he stumbled out of the bushes and trees. He swallowed each breath like it froze the lining of his throat with each inhale, but his arms were engulfed with fire. A few more steps and the true fire prince fell to his knees, setting a bit of dirt, grass and dried leaves on fire as his fist drop to catch his fall.

"Stwong Bad!" Homestar chirped, happy to see his friend. The prince tried to look in the fairy's general direction, holding up a weak thumbs up before crashing hand and head downward again.

Marzipan inhaled sharply, letting go of Homestar and standing up to walk over to Strong Bad. "You moron! You idiot! You had us thinking you were dead, then you show up and lead Homsar straight for us! He wants to kill Homestar!"

"S-shut 'da crap up, Marz." Strong Bad managed to mutter at her before he pulled himself back up, opening his wings wide. She gasped at the sight of dragon wings. "Wa-wasn't it your fault too?"

"I-"

"Awesome!" Homestar interrupted, scrambling to his companions side and helping him up. "You can fly now? We can fly togethew and do loops and aiw westle and, and, and!-"

Strong Bad sighed, but just accepted the help, leaning against Homestar with his full weight. This earned him an eager hug from the fairy, followed by a pulling on one of his wings and a poking of the inner webbing.

"This is the coolest thing to happen to one of us since Mawzipan fixed my tail!"

Marzipan frowned, but turned her attention back to where Homsar was, disguised as Strong Bad non the less. She didn't know the displacer had the powers of shape shifting. It seemed more than a little unfair that he could control time, space, and the shape of his body. What stopped the little creep from appearing as giant dragon and eating Homestar, or just stopping time on them? She looked around again, not seeing anything wrong, though there was still an uncomfortable silence. The unsettling atmosphere was causing a growing fear that the displacer was just going to appear out of nowhere and get them all.

"Hey, Mawzipan." Homestar broke her attention and startled her. She turned sharply.

"What is it, Homestar? Now's not the time to waste anymore..."

"Uh, Mawzi, I think Stwong Bad need healin. I was talking to him and he, well..." Homestar held the fire prince up for Marzipan to see.

Strong Bad hung limply in Homestar arms, his head haphazardly lolling from back to forward as the fairy shifted him in his arms. "Maybe a little of youw magic touch will make him feel bettew?"

"Oh, yeah." Marzipan sighed and began to cast.

Eventually Strong Bad reopened his eyes, and smirked. "Aww, you do like me after all." He muttered to the still casting princess. "And here I thought you hated me, what with trying to kill me and hide it behind killing that dragon from before."

Marzipan looked away from Strong Bad, her fingers still weaving magic. "You sure have a funny way of showing your thanks, Strong Bad." She muttered back as the thick heel of her traveling boot slammed down on his foot, and she twisted her foot. "I wasn't trying to kill you, I just panicked. After all you were a monster being attacked by another monster..."

Strong Bad cringed, biting back a yelp of pain. "Cow."

"Demon."

"Guys?" Homestar pipped questioningly, still holding up Strong Bad. "What about me?"

Strong Bad chuckled, gently elbowing his human crutch. "Dork."

"Thanks!"

Marzipan finally finished healing and just rolled her eyes. She struggled to keep thre frown on her face, but a warm smile and endearing shake of her head managed to shine through. Finally she stepped back, returning to a serious expression. "We should get going guys. It would be best to keep moving and keep our guards up."


	22. Chapter 21: Converse

_A/N: Hey, Spatze here. I know this chapters a little short, but because of the awkwardness of the conversation, and the mentioning of sex, I felt it needed to be kept in its own chapter. So enjoy. _

**Converse**

Homestar happily munched on an armful of fruit he gathered as they walked. After for running for as long as he did it felt great to be indulging on such giant, drip down the sides of ones mouth, delights. It also felt good to be sharing it with his friends, even if he was just sharing with Marzipan. They walked ahead of Strong Bad, who took the rear because of his own meal choice.

With a single fire ball he had taken down a rather ugly and fat bird, which gained him the newest title from Marzipan.

"Barbarian." She had called over to him before taking Homestar's arm and walking ahead. Strong Bad didn't mind, keeping an eye on things from behind suited him just fine. Especially the princess' wide swaying hips and bottom. Even behind her cloak he could make it out.

"So..." Marzipan finally looked back, hoping Strong Bad had long finished his horrible meal. "Are we still going to go after the dragon king?"

"Of course." Strong Bad loftly answered, walking up between them. "But you can go home if your scared, princess."

She wrinkled her nose. "Thank you, but no thank you. I'm not about to let you get Homestar killed."

"Huh?" Strong Bad crossed his arms. "What? Are you two an item all of the sudden?"

"Maybe-"

"What? You'we silly Stwong Bad." Homestar happily interrupted. "I'm a pewson, and so's Mawzipan."

"Uh, sweety..." The princess' cheek began to glow with a light pink blush. "What Strong Bad means is if we have feelings for eachother."

"Of couwse we hawve feelings fow eachothew." Homestar rolled his eyes as he spoke with an obvious tone. "Happy, good feelings 'cause we awe all fwiends."

"No..." Strong Bad huffed. "What I meant was were you guys making out when I wasn't around."

"Makin Out?" Homestar looked up to the tree tops. "No, only humans do that. I'm a faiwy, wemembew?"

"Er..." Marzipan bit her lip, her blush getting darker.

"Hey, anything at least humanoid can make out. How else do you get half beings, like me? First comes the making out, then the-"

"Strong Bad!" The princess couldn't help screaming, panic rising.

"I know, I know..." Homestar interjected, a smile on his face. "First one shows expwession of love, then they combined their lifefowces, cweating the seed of love and planting it. Then the baby comes."

"Yeah... Seed, plant, love making, right." Strong Bad snickered as he walked on ahead. "So Homestar," He turned and began walking backwards, using his wings to tell him when he got close to a tree so he wouldn't bump into anything. "Are you thinking of making of 'seed of love' with the ol' princess of tree hugging?"

Homestar blushed, glancing over to the woman in question. Marzipan was both fuming and embarrassed, glaring at Strong Bad. Then she looked over to the fairy, a shy smile crawling onto her lips, before she covered her lower face with her hand. Then he looked back to Strong Bad.

"This- This is a sewious topic Stwong Bad... I don't think we should be talkin 'bout it." Homestar finally concluded, putting on a serious face. "'Sides," He leaned forward and whispered to the fire prince. "I don't think Mawzipan has the... Seed makin powews.."

"Uh, Homestar," Strong Bad leaned forward and whispered. "Hate to shatter your theory, man, but you're, you know man-shaped, and she's woman shaped. Its all you really need to know.

Homestar laughed, having difficulty keeping it to a whisper. "Sewiously, Stwong Bad, you hawve a lot to leawn about baby making..."

Marzipan growled in frustration and further embarrassment. "Look guys, before we drop this whole conversation and forget it ever happened, I just have one thing to make clear." Once she had their attention, she crossed her arms. "Not only am I a druid, which technically makes me compatible with fairies, being able to create the lifeforce seeds if I needed to, I also come from a long line of very fertile women!"

Both boys made a face of disgust. "Eww..."

"Ok, Marzipan," Strong Bad turned away. "Too much information."

"Yeah, gwoss..." Homestar chirped, catching up with Strong Bad.  
Marzipan froze, quivering a little and going even redder in anger. "Why you-"

Strong Bad laughed, pulling Homestar's wrist before bursting into a run. "Run man! She's going to blow!"

Marzipan screamed and gave chase to the two as Homestar dropped his fruit, ran, and joined in the laughter.

Above the trio Homsar watched, a blanked expression on his face. He floated out of sights and out of range for them to notice him. He'd bide his time, for now, but when the moment he was waiting for came, he'd be ready.


	23. Chapter Break 2: More Descriptions

_Author's Note: Hi-o. I did put this up before, but took it down when somethings didn't line up with the new direction. Well here it is again, and it should have all the prominent characters from the cartoon. I don't think its nearly as detailed as the previous, so if there's anything I've missed that you readers want to know, just point it out and I'll add to this one. _

* * *

**Strong Sad, the Shadowy Prince of Sorrow:**

The youngest of the strong clan just happens to be the middle child when it comes to height, averaging between his brother. His girth, however spans about the same width as his eldest brother at its widest point. Underneath his thick black robes his skin is white, and his hair is a pale yellowish silver. His hair is short in the back but long in the front, and if not for being slicked back under the hood would fall into his eyes and down to about mid cheek. His facial features average out, not too long and not too broad, except his round cheeks. Because of his overweight state all his structural features are round and soft in appearance.

His eyes are the most obvious features on Strong Sad. The whites are black while both his irises and pupils have become white surrounded by a slightly pearly white. This is because of his shadow elemental status, acquired by solitary training and dark magics, as well as genetics.

His clothing, though unseen, consist of a inverted fur line tunic, gray in colour, with darker gray pants of similar design. Both are adjustable with thick black lacing. His boot are also of similar material, but covered in a water proofing wax, leaving them to luster. They do not have hardened soles. They are the same colour as the pants. The robe is made of a thick woven fleece that drapes from his shoulders to his ankles. It is also equipt with a hood, which has a silken liner to prevent static.

**Homsar the Displacer:**

He's short, has a vacant face, bald and otherwise looks simply like a cross between a random slue of real world beardless dwarfs and his cartoon counterpart. His eyes are beady, black in colour, he has a rather extreme overbite, not much of a nose and large ears.

His clothing is constantly changing. One moment he could be wearing a tunic, a pair of trousers, and boots, the next he could be wearing something completely out of the time line, or even something not meant for adults or males. It doesn't matter to him. Though he does seem to have a preference for black, white, blue and yellow for colours.

**Homestar the fairy; All grown up:**

When he once looked like a child, the second form of Homestar takes on an adult look. At average he looks to be a twenty- twenty five year old young adult. His features lengthened and narrowed slightly. Tight athletic muscles cover his whole frame, particularly his long legs. His eyes are still large, black and round, giving him a nearly perpetual curious look, and in combination with his mild overbite, a continuing pouty look.

He still has a bit of a glow, but not to same degree of his true fairy form. It is better described as as a light glow of newness, or a shine.

The clothing Marzipan designed for him consist of a buttoned dress shirt with a puffed collar front, tight trousers equipt with suspenders, and a red dress jacket complete with long split coat tails. His boots were tight, calf high with buttons on the inside.

The clothing Strong Bad designed for him consist of a slightly more modern look. His red top is a hooded pull over with openings on the back to pull over the wings, then buttons at the bottom for security while leaving it loose fitting. The top has loose detachable sleeves, also with button secures. The sleeves are long enough to hide his hands in the end if need be. His pants(ish) are simular in design to those cargo pants that one can unzip the legs and convert them to shorts, but with buttons as well. The shorts can be easily hidden under the long pull over. His foot wear are flat, low leather slip ons, dyed blue, reinforced bottoms, but no actual soles.

**That old weirdo in green, Guard Zee:**

A thin human, tall and a bit on the shambly side. Zee is in his late forties, but looks just a little older with white hair, including white facial stubble. His face is actually quite a bit longer that his cartoon counter part, but he doesn't have much of a chin and his facial features are rather flat looking. His eyes are slightly sunken, round, and pale silver in colour.

His limbs and torso are long, with little meat on them, with large looking hands and feet.

His favored clothing consist of a tunic and a pair of loose trousers. Both are green in colour, and both appear to be a rather loose fit. Over top that is a brass chest plate, guantlets, arm/ leg/ and boot guards. His boots are simple brown worn leather footwear with the soles slightly falling apart.

**Marzipan, the druid princess of Town:**

The beautiful Marzipan, a tall mostly slender human woman, with the exception of her hips and thighs. She has a youthful face, with slighlty rounded cheeks reminicing of her preteen days. Delicate features, with averagely (not too thick, not too thin) lips, and thin expressive eyebrows. Her eyes are actually a bold pink. Her hair is long, blonde and takes on a bit of a curly look at the ends. She often wears it up in a high pony tail, but occasionally wears it down, in which is beautifully frames her face.

With a long neck, narrow rib cage, narrow shoulders, and small chest her upper body takes on a very ballet dancer look, but her the wide hips and slightly short legs take away from this look.

Casually she wears a long lavender tunic that ends mid thigh, with ornate gold belt framing just above her hips. Under that she wears tights and decorative knee high boots, black and purple in colour. Over that she wears a hooded cloak that ends mid calf, which is a rich purple with gold trim of the same design of her cartoon counterpart's dress. Formally she wears a long empress cut dress with long flowing sleeves. Most of her clothing is purple and gold, but she also like wearing red or the occasional green.

Her guitar, Carol, is the same shape as the cartoon version, but lacks the same decorative patterns. Instead on the side that would normally read 'Carol' it is decorated with silver and pink almond blossoms. And instead of the sun like pattern over the sound hole, there is a silvery crescent moon along the opposing side of the edge, opposite of the blossoms.

**Bubs, making any wish he wants come true:**

Bubs! He is a genie like humanoid. He is blue, with long pointed ears, broad face, broad nose, and even broader toothy grin. His eyebrows are the only hair on his head, thick and nearly black, dark blue in colour. Under those his eyes, normally dark like his hair, the left one is damaged, making it look larger and pale blue.

His body with thick, muscular like that of a wrestler or a boxer, but not tightly tones. He is an average human man height, but quite stout in appearance.

Bubs wears a orange open front shirt, crisscrossed and held close with a thick green sash. Then his pants are loose fitting, dark gray, similar to those black Russian pants. Then he wears black mid calf boots.

**Pom Pom, Prince of the Nymphs:**

Technically Pom Pom's race is a kind of fairy-nymph hybrid. He can go between tall and small, and does so depending on his current company. Either way he is a only slightly thicker than average in his body structure, and considered tall, though in small form he isn't as tall as Homestar. He has darkly tanned skin.

His face is long, but it structure is average and healthy in appearance. he has large black eyes beneath blond and 'red' streaked medium length hair, which is a little unkept in appearance. His ears about as long and pointed as Strong Bad's. He also has orange tipped ears, fingers and toes. Like his counterpart he is a big hit with the ladies, and they seem to think of his expression like a cross between a loyal and mischievous puppy. Besides his general human shape he is equipt with wings, but unlike the fairies he has no tail. His wings are webbed and striped, similar in appearance to the fins of the lion fish. He also has a second part of 'wings' on the backs of his ankles, smaller, spinier versions of his back wings, and one on each foot.

His favored colours of clothing are of course gold and orange, but he will wear a variety of outfits and colours. His traveling outfit consist of a sleeveless, loose turtle necked shirt, tight pants and a variety of belts around his waist, legs and arms, orange in colour. Some of his belts have bags and cases attached to them. Because of his feet wings he wears strapped sandals. He also wears a simple gold circlet with a large white gem in the center of his forehead. Four smaller round gems surround the white stone, marking up down, right and left. The top one is yellow, the left one is blue, the right red, and the bottom is green. This is suppose to symbolize all points of the world and nymphs', as well as his, symbiotic connection with the world; its a royal symbol.

**The Smith, not just dealing with poop:**

As a minor character, and a character who doesn't talk his appearance may have been small, but his impact was large. Because he was a human slave to the dragons, who hate humans with a passion, he was quite abused. His whole body is covered with thick, disfiguring scars, giving him white skin, a thick lower lip, and unevenly sized eyes, as well as only a couple of hairs on top of his head, and nowhere else.

His clothing consist of raggedy leather pants and the remains of a off coloured cotton shirt, as well as thick leather gloves.

**The Hurricane:**

A wind elemental woman, she is a tall, thin framed woman with wild pink curls that stand a good inch and a half above her head and down to her mid back, the edges looking wirery from being burnt once or twice. Fine, cattish facial features and long, long pointed ears, her face doesn't share much similarity to her cotton candy- hot dog shaped cartoon counterpart. Other than that she looks like a very wispy, very skinny humanoid.

Her clothing, like the Smith's, are basically rags, but in her case she has a off yellow leather dress, filled with rips and patches.

**The Dragons:**

Just to quickly point out, each of the dragons are suppose to modeled after the dragons drawn during the sbmail 'dragon'. Trogdor himself will be a semi realistic version of cartoon Trogdor. The first dragon is modeled after Strong Sad's interpretation. The second is loosely modeled Coach Z's Wormdingler. (And since she nearly eats Strong Bad I guess she got her revenge on him for saying she didn't have enough majesty.)


	24. Chapter 22: Planning for the Unknown

**Planning for the Unknown**

Laughing at the top of his lungs, he made absolutely sure Marzipan could hear him over her yelling. Homestar ran ahead, backwards to watch his friends. He ran a little farther before he slowed. Eventually Homestar came to a stop. In all the excitement he forgot for a moment what was ahead for them.

Leaves fell around him, coloured in golds, reds, oranges and browns like he had never seen before. The forest of dreams was never effected by weather, seasons, or anything like it before. Always so lush and green because of the fairies' magic, but now it looked like his home was almost... Almost dying.

Strong Bad slipped in behind Homestar, avoiding an angry swipe from Marzipan. Despite all her anger she was grinning as she reached around the fairy to get at the fire prince, pulling his arms towards her. The awkward position sent all three tumbling through the slowly piling dead leaves and two out of three of them laughing. For once it was Homestar who didn't join in the joyous sound.

"Hey, Homestar, what's wrong?" Strong Bad pulled away as he questioned, a bit of concern raising an eyebrow.

"Are you still tired, sweety?" Marzipan crawled over to he fairy and put a hand on his cheek crystals. "From all that running? We could rest here for a while, if you want."

Homestar sighed and looked at both of them. "I don't feel vewy good. Maybe I am tiwed..."

"Hey why don't you get some sleep man. We don't have to be there right now."

Homestar stood, pulling Marzipan up with him. "No, Stwong Bad, I think we do hawve to get thewe, wight away." Then he smirked. "'Specially since all the faiwies are gone fwom the fowest."

"Huh?" Strong Bad uncrossed his arms. "What do you mean all the fairies are gone? Where'd they go?"

"Strong Bad, I think they went to go wage war on your brother, Strong Mad." Marzipan pointed out, graciously accepting the help. "That's what's happening, right, Homestar?"

"Yeah..." The fairy turned to the fire prince. "Befowe we got hewe we met Pom Pom and Homeschool up nowth. Pom-dawg told me gwandma's planning on catching Stwong Mad to fwee his kin'dom and and use him to westowe me back to being a small faiwy."

Strong Bad's eyes widened. "Then we should go back there! We have to help my brother, an'... An' 'da Cheat. He had to have gotten home by now and no stupid fruit eating sparkle bug is going to hurt my 'da Cheat!"

"The Cheat?" Marzipan crossed her arms. "That little weird creature you and your brothers apparently brought from parts unknown?"

"Yeah, except you guys he's my best friend. And my older brother, he... He took care of me when mom and dad..." Strong Bad looked away. "I was a kid when it happened. I still needed them, and my brother took up that role. All I have is them for family now."

Both fairy and druid were quiet, eyes on their fiery companion. Strong Bad sighed. "We're too far now, aren't we?"

"It'll take days, maybe even weeks to return you to the western kingdom, Strong Bad." Marzipan solemnly agreed.

* * *

He was nearly facing them alone, with the exception of the small yellow and black creature on his shoulder. But like a plague of loctus, the fairies swarmed around and towards him. Arrows from behind the fairies rained down from nymphic bows.

Strong Mad licked some blood from his lips. This was going to be a good battle.

Earth shuttered before rising up around the field, as the Fury prince took control of his island, and with it golems. He may have been a one man army before, but against this magical force, he needed a little magic of his own. Still, he wasn't afraid. He took out humans, elementals, even nymphs before. He also still had his protective amulet, and though it only had a little magic remaining in it, he believed it would be enough. A swing of his massive fist struck three attacking fairies, sending back and crushing their armour against them like aluminum cans between foot and concrete. Another swing sent back two more, but earned him a spear in his fist. He pulled it out and tossed it aside before running back into the fray of battle.

The Cheat held on for dear life, squealing out with each strike.

On the outskirts, standing on the newly formed rock wall, the youngest Strong stood. He watched the one sided carnage for a moment before turning to his gateway companions.

"I would not blame you in the least if you wish to rush in there and help your army, but I would suggest against it. My brother will kill them if they do no retreat, and will kill you if you get in his way." He turned to fairy and nymph prince. "It is up to you, however."

"What about you, shadow prince." Homeschool wondered out loud. "Will you help my brother, or go home?"

"Family is family, even if he doesn't need my help that is what I'll offer him, now that I'm here." Strong Sad pointed out with a small sigh. "Even if I don't like to fight like my brothers do."

Pom Pom was quiet a moment. Then, placing a hand on the sorrow prince's shoulder, he smiled. Even if they were enemies on this battlefield, if they all survived he hoped they could be allies afterward.

"Thank you, Prince Pom Pom..." Strong Sad whispered before stepping back. "I hope you too survive this battle." With that he disappeared to join his brother's side. Strong Mad nodded to his little brother before returning to the attack.

Pom Pom took the air. He motioned for the fairy to follow, but Homeschool just fluttered there, his glow dimming as the colour left his cheeks. He was terrified of dying, after The Cheat nearly killed him before. Pom Pom nodded in understanding, insisting the fairy return to Champeen before he pulled a magic pistol from one of his many pouches, followed by another.

Homeschool flew over. "If you see her, don't tell grandmother..." He whispered in Pom Pom's ear before flying off towards the forest. The nymph prince nodded before releasing a battle cry and flying down towards the battle.

* * *

The land of the dragons, so dry the air seemed to sting the companions' eyes and parch their throats. The smell of fire and smoke seemed to linger in that same air.

"You sure you guys want to go through with this?" Marzipan whispered between the boys, glancing at their expressions quickly. "We could stop now."

"No, we can't." Homestar whispered back to her. "Not now."

"Besides," Strong Bad added. "I've been giving things a lot a thought, and I think I have a plan. A plan that'll help us win, and save the fairies and the forest too."


	25. Chapter 23: The Dragon King

**The Dragon King**

"But Strong Bad!" Marzipan stepped up the slight incline after the fire prince. "Tell us the plan first! Please!"

Strong Bad turned backwards, but kept moving. "Look Princess, its best I can do for both of you is tell you later, Ok. Besides my plan is only valid once we win." He smirked at her look of shock.

Homestar followed behind. They had only briefly rested before going deeper within the forbidden realm. The fairy himself insisted they not waste too much time. With his people against Strong Bad's... Brother, it was only a matter of time before a whole lot of those people died. Homestar himself had a plan, or at least he did about ten minutes ago. The plan was brilliant, but went as quickly as it came. So, at this point all he could do was trust his two dear friends.

Marzipan snarled. "Only valid if we win? What's your plan if we don't?"

"We become dragon food, duh." Strong Bad rolled his emerald eyes at her. She released a harsh breath.

"You'll be the death of us all, you little monster..."

"Actually I'm cool with that now." The fire prince shrugged, turning to face the path again. "Met a pretty wise guy along the way, who finally cleared everything for me. I'm may be a lot of things, Marzipan, but you know what I really am?"

She looked off, thinking about it a moment. "A trouble causing royal pain in the butt?"

"Yeah. And I'm a Strong, through and through. Made of life and magic, Baby." He adjusted the collar of his cape. "I'm the greatest miracle either of you will ever know."

Marzipan shook her head, but grinned non the less. "Full of yourself, is what you are. More so than I previously imagined."

"That's my Stwong Bad!" Homestar added cheerfully.

The fire prince rolled his eyes again before he stopped. He had just noticed a figure standing beside him. He didn't remember passing someone by. He turned to face the tall man.

Before him was a proud standing man, with long white hair and full silver armour. He looked down with icy cold eyes.

"Hello?" Strong Bad quickly spoke.

"Sir, what are you doing so far in dragon territory?" Marzipan asked the solemn faced man. Something about the man made Homestar sneak in behind his friends. There was something so wrong with the way the man looked at them, the way he felt to the fairy, but Homestar couldn't place what.

"I could ask you the same thing, dear princess. Shouldn't you be home caring for the old king?" His voice slithered to the young trio, as he glanced over each of them, lastly falling on Strong Bad.

"I'm free to do what I wish..." Marzipan whispered, unable to look anymore to the frozen wasteland of the man's stare.

"We're here to get Trogdor." Strong Bad boldly stated, standing straight. His wings raised slightly. "To kill him."

The man laughed lowly, not taking his eyes off the green eyed youth. "My dear boy, there's no way you could face the likes of him in your current condition."

"Huh?" Before Strong Bad could react further he felt something escape his belt. The man held out the harness, before biting down on it to hold it in place. He reached forward and grabbed Strong Bad.

"What are you doing!" Marzipan grabbed the armoured man, trying to pull him away from Strong Bad.

"Hey!" Homestar grabbed his other arm, but they both soon found their grips slipping as the man grew.

Scales began to form from armour. His arms twisted strangely as they became one, coming out of his back. From above those small wings with clawed fingers form. His face and neck elongated until his body was no longer human in appearance, but dragon.

He held Strong Bad in his single armed grip, and all the fire prince could do was stare at his fate to be.

"You're Trogdor?" Marzipan let go, reaching for Homestar. But the fairy refused to stop scrambling to keep his hold.

"Let him go, you scaley lizawd!" Homestar called out before biting down on the beefy arm, trying to get the dragon to release his friend.

Trogdor just swung around arm and tail to send his two assailents back. Marzipan fell against the grass, while Homestar landed a little ways from her. He gasped in shock and pain as against his wing pulled against from his shoulders.

Then the dragon returned his attention to his blue haired captive, who hadn't yet taken his eyes off of him. He grinned a crocodile grin, saliva dripping onto his gripped prisoner as he face moved in closer. For a moment Strong Bad forgot about the harness, turning away the approaching maw. Then he felt the choke of the magical straps pull up his chin. Awkwardly the dragon got the harness onto the fire prince before he dropped him.

In a flash of light Strong Bad realized he was transforming under the magic.

"Now you'll pose a bit of a challenge." He could hear the voice of the man gone dragon over the sound of his heartbeats.

"Strong Bad!" He heard the princess' screams.

Then silence. He himself was no longer human shaped, a black scaled serpent with wings, legs, arms, and of course a long whipping tail. But he couldn't care less what he looked like, his attention turned to lack of exclamation from his fairy.

Homestar lay sprawled amoung some rocks jutting out of the hill side. He wasn't moving. Marzipan was staring at him until she noticed his attention was elsewhere and looked behind her. She gasped before stumbling up the mountain, her leg clearly preventing her from walking straight.

Strong Bad didn't keep his attention of his fragile friend long before turning it back to the dragon king, the very dragon he was out for. He could use the rage filling him, he knew it. It was all too perfect. He flew at the older dragon, sending them both tumbling into another hill.

Marzipan slowly helped up Homestar. "You scared me for a second. Are you alright?"

"Uhh." Homestar shook his head. "Good sweet Mike, that huwt..." Slowly he looked over his shoulder and sighed in frustration. When he looked back over to Marzipan he finally saw Strong Bad. "Whoa... Stwong Bad..."

For a moment the fairy stared, awestruck as the fire prince fought the old king, two dragons striking blow for blow. They savagely torn into each other with teeth, claws, and meaty fist. Then, still entranced, Homestar began to cast a spell. He powered up his friend with wind.

Marzipan watched as well, through not as impressed. When she saw Homestar weaving his magic she nodded to herself.

She too began to cast, muttering the usual phrase under her breath as she closed some of Strong Bad's wounds.

Despite being deep in battle this bit of aid didn't get past Trogdor. He roared out before striking down at his opponent again, getting a good hold on his shoulder before summoning forth a charge of lightning breath. Strong Bad was paralyzed in pain as the volts coursed through his newly grown form. He couldn't even notice when the ground rumbled under his feet.

Homestar looked behind him as another dragon was making its way towards them. A massive dragon, bigger than even the king, with a serpentine form and four thick limbs. It growled as it came to loom over the two, the sound echoing within its triangular bone helmet. Marzipan could only reach for Homestar, her legs otherwise petrified at the sight. Homestar, on the other hand, smirked.

"Hey Mawzipan, I guess this makes this even." He took her hand, quickly pulling her along as he dashed to one side. They just barely got out of the way as the dragon struck down at them. "Come'on, dwagon! Youw momma was a fiwefly!"

"Homestar! Stop taunting the freaking dragon!" Marzipan managed to scream as she was taken along for another dodging run. The dragon roared, swinging both his mighty arms as the fairy took the princess into a high jump before dashing again.

Strong Bad slowly slithered back from Trogdor to catch his breath. He saw the other dragon arrive out of the corner of his eye and a grin snaked onto his leathery lips. "Had to call in reinforcements, huh? We're too much for you?"

The dragon king released a low hiss. "One should never underestimate the power of a resourceful party. You are to fight me alone, young one, without the assistance of the human girl and fairy boy."

"Fine by me. Thanks to you... I've never felt more powerful." Strong Bad sneered before releasing a burst of bright fire breath. It pushed the king back slightly, but didn't seem to damage him in the least. Trogdor laughed.

"Is that the best you have, child?"

For a breath the fire prince closed his eyes. He had to do better, but he didn't have anything except his fire. He was just a human, elemental, dragon. Then the idea hit. Shadow elemental; Earth casting father; surely either of those would mean he could access more than fire. Finally he opened his dragonic eyes and glared at his opponent, who smirked back.

He concentrated, waiting to feel the well of warmth, a feeling like when he summoned fire. Instead a chill filled his insides, surprising him, but not deterring him from releasing the magic. He let out a blast of blackened fire, causing Trogdor to call out in surprise as he sent back against a hill.

Strong Bad took in a few good breaths, pride quickly replacing a the chill he had previously felt.

"How's that, Troggy?" He scoffed as he caught his breath. "Good enough for ya?"

The old dragon rose, not wasting any time to attack the arrogant prince this time. He struck like a viper, getting a clasp on Strong Bad's throat.

Homestar continued to dodge, easily staying one step ahead of the mighty beast, and not letting go of Marzipan. She clung to his hand with both of hers, less he tear her arm out of its socket.

"Hey, Marzipan, think you can keep up with the healin?" The fairy questioned without looking his companion's way.

"Not without free hands!" The princess called back, clinging all the tighter. Homestar nearly stopped on the dragon's head.

"What do you mean you can't without hands? I can without my hands." He complained as he just barely got away from the dragon's swinging head.

"Well you're not a druid, Homestar. You're a fairy, and an automatically magical humanoid. I'm a human, I had to train and study to get where I am."

"Foo, You'we plenty magical Mawzipan." The fairy scoffed. "You've kicked butt and dis-spelled cuwses like nobody's business since we've met."

"Homestar..." She nearly let go before clinging harder. "I'll try..."

Despite all his boasting Strong Bad could feel his power weakening with each tear into his newly scaly flesh. The dragon king might have been old, but he surely wasn't fragile. Still he fought, for his survival and for the possible chance to stop his brother from fighting on the other side of Freecountry. The shadow fire seemed to help quite a bit, but not nearly enough to win, and besides Trogdor kept going after his head and neck. It was getting harder and harder to breath.

Marzipan cried out in frustration, wrapping her arms tightly around Homestar's neck. "I can't! I can't without casting motions. I need my hands free, Homestar! You need to find a safe place to put me down."

Homestar looked behind him. He could just barely see Dragony Strong Bad and Trogdor beyond the dragon chasing them. The meaty armed dragon seemed to have been herding them away from their companion the whole time. He sighed in frustration. "If I slow or stop the dwagon will eat us..." He muttered to the princess in his arms, clinging all the tighter to try to make her a smaller passenger. "I..."

Trogdor delivered another bite, this time getting a self satisfying crunch out of the bones of Strong Bad's shoulder. The young man gone dragon made the motion of crying out, but no sound came out. He stumbled back, desperately trying to breath.

Homestar tried to make a sharp turn, to pass the titanic dragon on his heels, and get back to the main fight. A giant scaley tail swung just in time to stop the fairy mid run. Homestar and Marzipan tumbled, releasing each other as they hit the ground. From an upside down vantage the princess gasped, just barely seeing the black and red dragon fall before the mighty green one. Homestar's head shot up at that sound, seeing the dragon king loom above his companion, about to land a finishing blow.

The fairy scrambled to his feet, leaving behind princess and other dragon. But with her hands free Marzipan pulled herself up and turned to the massive monster that chased them. "Life of the earth, take your child from once it came!" Her eyes glowed as she wove her magic, vines and earth rising up around the dragon. The dragon roared mightily as it was surrounded and pulled down, until only its head remained above ground.

Homestar got close enough and put a barrier around Strong Bad, just in time to stop the dragon king from sinking his long fangs in. He hurried into his barrier and put a firm hand on Strong Bad's largest wound.

"Stwong Bad... I hewe fow you..." Homestar wasn't tiny, but almost felt as small as the first day he met the fire prince as he softly spoke the words. "Ok?"

Strong Bad half nodded, feeling the fairy under his long leathery chin. He wasn't sure he could talk anymore at this point, but a smile slowly spread along his nicked and cut lips. He had to try.

"M-my plan... Homestar..." He whispered, getting the wide eyed attention of the glistening fairy clinging to him. "You... Take my princehood... They w-won't love me... But they love you... 'Bomination or not."

Tears mixed with the blood that Homestar couldn't help get on him as he rubbed his cheek against Strong Bad's long neck. "I don't know how to be a pwince... I'm a faiwy, a faiwy-" He shut his eyes tight. "I'm not stwong like you!"

"Hey-" Strong Bad tried not to gag. "You're not gettin rid of me th-that easily... I'll advise you, st... Stupid. 'Sides... We still have to get rid of him." Both dragon and fairy looked towards the snarling Trogdor.

Homestar nodded as he glared. A plan began to form. Nervously, hands shaking and sweat forming, the fairy pulled an arm back. Then he looked away as he pushed the appendage into the cut he was holding closed. Strong Bad released a large roar of pain, only just realizing he was beginning to feel magic that wasn't his own. Wind, and the unnamed force magic that was Homestar's was becoming his. His wounds held shut with barriers as he rose up again.

Trogdor chuckled. "So the little fairy is your amulet... How amusing.

Strong Bad sneered, calling forth the chill of the shadows and combining it with the new found wind that coursed through him. He released it in the form of another breath attack, pushing the old king back. But he didn't stay down long, slithery around and aiming again for Strong Bad's neck, though this time for the fairy there.

The fire prince swung his tail at Trogdor, whipping him across the face.

"Life of the earth!" Marzipan called as she made a dash for the fight, summoning forth a boost of strength her companions' way. Adrenaline filled both dragon and fairy.

Strong Bad ducked low, dodging another of Trogdor's attempts at his neck, then rushed the older dragon, biting down at the base of his jaw. His jaw clamped until he could feel the hot blood and the movement of bone under the grip. He savored the moment, before he shut his mouth.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This was originally two chapters, but I decided to just make a slightly larger chapter rather than split the battle up. Also I'm getting close to the end and am not sure where to go next. Perhaps by the I finish the last chapters I'll think of something, but if anyone has a request or some such, run a private message by me, please. _


	26. Chapter 24: Fallen King, Rising Prince

_Author's Note: Sorry about the lateness. Hopefully it won't take as long to get up the others. Thank you for all the patience, everyone who is reading this story._

**Fallen King, Rising Prince**

With heavy breaths, Strong Bad opened his mouth again, the old king's head falling to the dry ground below them. He heaved, his mouth dripping with blood and saliva, which slithered and oozed down onto the fairy still clinging to his neck. Then Strong Bad too fell to the ground.

When he awoke he was small and human again. Marzipan smiled down at him as she noticed him opening his eyes. For a moment she looked like an angel to him, glowing in the early morning light.

Then Homestar blocked his view with his bright-eyed, stupid grin.

"Stwong Bad! We live!" The fairy chirped happily before picking the prince up in a hug. "And look!"

With teeth clenched Strong Bad looked around. Dragons surrounded them, at least ten of them. The Hurricane and the Smith were standing not far from them either. But everyone looked almost happy.

"What the crap..." Strong Bad slowly began.

"Apparently they've been waiting for you two, Strong Bad. You and Homestar." The princess cooed gently as she looked towards the dragons. "King Trogdor was a tyrant, who suppressed then all. They're hoping you won't be the same kind of king."

"I-"

"Don' wowwy, youw majesty." Homestar continued. "They'we fine wit shawing our wule. I explained what you told me to Mawzipan, and she explained to the dwagons."

"But-"

"And I think its pretty noble of you, handing over your princely-hood to Homestar, especially since half the time you sort of seem to hate Homestar." Marzipan pointed out. "Which all in all was also really weird. So did you say all that to Homestar because you thought you'd lose?"

"No-" Strong Bad whispered, stiffly sitting up as he kept his eyes averted from everyone.

"Huh?" Marzipan and Homestar stopped a moment, as everyone held their breath.

"I did it because the world hates me, and has since I was a child." The ex fire prince whispered as he looked up to his companions. "But everyone we've met along the way since I've been with Homestar has loved him, has wanted him. There's no competing with that." His eyes sharpened. "But I'm still his freakin' advisor like I said I'd be. And as such anything he wants to do goes through me first. And Marzipan..."

"Yes?" The princess muttered with uncertainty.

"If you marry him that makes me your advisor too." Strong Bad smirked. Then his attention turned to the dragons, and he stood.

Marzipan wrinkled her nose, using all her willpower not to strike the half human and call him a pervert, a jerk, or whatever he possibly meant with that line. Instead she took Homestar's hand into her own. He glanced her way and smiled, but quickly returned his attention to his new advisor.

"Listen up, dragons." Folding his wings Strong Bad got the dragons' and humanoids' instant attention. "As your new ruler Prince Homestar, and his very important personal council, me, we can't promise you wine in all the rivers, or mountains of meat and other delights. But we can promise you a look of equality for everyone, and no more supression. Get back to us later if there's anything else you want, right now we have a war to stop."

He turned to Homestar and Marzipan. "Where's the harness."

Homestar perked at this. "Oo, oooh! Can I change into the mighty dwagon this time, Stwong Bad?"

"Eh, no."

"I don't think that works that way, sweety." Marzipan soothed as she held out the object in question. Then she turned to Strong Bad. "Are you sure you want to subject yourself to that again so soon?"

Strong Bad nodded. "I'm not afraid anymore."

* * *

Strong Mad released a forced roar as he pushed the remains of a nymph into other nymphs, as well as the ground itself. He was injured of course, but it seemily couldn't stop him. And as long as The Cheat was alright he wasn't going to.

The little creature in question no longer struggled to stay on his shoulder, taking shelter instead under Strong Sad's robe. The sorrow prince's shadowy minions fought along with the great earthy golems of his brother, but even the youngest Strong was in the fray of battle. He had rarely felt such pain of broken skin and bone, except when he was younger and his brothers went too far. He too struggled to fight on, not leaving his eldest brother's side.

But the nymphs didn't seem to end, and the Nymph Prince was easily taking out golem and shadow minion alike. Then there was all the fairies. Swarms of them released vollies of arrows and spears and there was no way to dodge.

Darkness blocked out the sun, causing Strong Sad to pause, unsure what was happening. He sunk slowly within the silhouette of the long dragon in the sky.

Eventually everyone came to a stop, Strong Mad being the last as the new shadow got his attention. He roared again, assuming it an enemy.

Homestar flew down and put himself between earth prince and the army. "Stop! As the new pwince of the dwagons I command you to stop!"

There was a gasp and a clatter of chatter amoung the fairies as they heard their human sized kin call command. Pom Pom rushed through the crowds, pushing his way towards his old friend.

When he finally reached his side he grabbed Homestar's shoulders. He couldn't believe what the fairy, no fairy prince, was saying. There was no way he not only defeated Trogdor, but Strong Bad as well. But that the the only way Pom Pom could think of how Homestar did it.

Homestar laughed.

"Nah... Pom Pom, it wasn't like that." The dragon growled as it landed, giving Homestar a solid glare with its green eyes. The fairy nervously continued. "But, uh that's not impowtant. What is- is that you all stop this! I don't need to be westowed, and you all don't hawve to fight for it. We can live in peace with them, the humans, the Stwong clan, evewyone can."

"Homestar." His attention turned to the voice overhead. His general, his grandmother floated above him. "Is this so?"

"Yes, gwandma." Homestar bowed to her tiny form.

"Then we will stop, and you will come home, and be our prince, and one day our king."

Marzipan finally climbed off the dragon's back and joined Homestar at his side. "That is a great honour and responsibilty, Lady General. Are you sure?-"

"If he can handle ruling over the mighty dragons, I see him having no issues with also commanding the Runner fairy armies." The ancient fairy sharply pointed out to the human druid. "And with you, princess, at his side I see him having no problem with the possibility of you both running more than that. Perhaps all of Freecountry."

Marzipan cheek became a soft but noticeable pink, "May I take that as a possible blessing on our future union, Lady General?" She asked as she wrapped an arm about Homestar's.

"Suwe, Gwandma shouldn't have a pwoblem with us wowkin' togethew" Homestar happily chirped, pulling Marzipan in closer and breaking her moment of blissful day dreaming.

Strong Mad watched the conversation in confusion and anger, before he decided to yell out and charge the fairy. He instead hit nose to body with the mighty dragon, sending the eldest Strong reeling back. He shook his head and summoned an axe of stone, yelling at the dragon again.

The black and red dragon roared back, not yet ready to reveal himself to the crowd. He glared at his elder brother with his intense emerald gaze, hoping his eyes were enough to give Strong Mad a clue. But the earth prince charged, axe swinging as he got the dragon across the snout.

Strong Bad cringed, hissing in pain. It stung like a paper cut along the sensitive bridge.

"Brother, stop!" Strong Sad reached out and grabbed his eldest brother's beefy arm. "The dragon isn't our enemy. Its over, brother. For all of us."

Strong Mad showed his teeth at his youngest sibling. "DRAGON KILL BROTHER! FAIRY KILL BROTHER! ALL KILL BROTHER!"

"No..." Strong Sad whispered, having not only noticed the eyes, but the pitch of complaint the dragon made. "Our brother is out there, somewhere."

"NO?" Strong Mad looked completely confused to his youngest sibling.

"No." Marzipan repeated.

"Nope." Homestar chirped. "He's fine and awound. Don't wowwy big guy."

* * *

Above them all Homsar floated, watching. Now wasn't the time to strike; but soon.


	27. Chapter 25: Suffer

**Suffer**

A week had passed, and the three stayed in the Western castle. Homestar and Marzipan mingled thoughally with the earth prince's court, and anyone who visited, including Bubs and the King of Town. And with whoever visited they together mourned the dead. Strong Bad had stayed in the shadows, mostly in his old room. He had yet revealed that he was the dragon, or that he had defeated Trogdor, not Homestar, but as long as the fairy listened to his every word he was fine with that. He had also avoiding the many memorials and funerals for those who had past, vouching for instead to pay his respect in when all others were asleep.

Late in the night at the end of the week Homestar finally came to visit his fiery advisor. The Cheat tailed the fairy prince as he knocked and let himself in.

"Man, Stwong Bad, you missed a lot of fun times, sad times and food. Humans suwe eat a lot." The fairy trilled, leaning against the door. "You'we not going to miss my co-wination, awe you?"

"No, Homestar. I'm not going to miss that." Strong Bad muttered, looking upside down at the glowing white figure and spotted critter before him. He laid across his bed, wings spread out and one knee bent. "Are you going to marry Marzipan after that?"

"Phht." Homestar stuck out his tongue. "An' hawve two co-winations with no time to west? No way man... I'll get awound to it latew."

"Meh." The Cheat added, scuttling up onto the bed and looking down at his blue haired companion. Tilting his head he questioned him.

Strong Bad sighed. "Yeah. I guess I have been different the last few days... But I've had a lot to think about, man. At least you sort of get along with Homestar.

The Cheat shrugged his little paws, explaining how easy it was to steal from the fairy. Then he commented on Marzipan, complimenting her figure with a wriggle of his eyebrow ridge.

The ex prince laughed out. "Sure, if you like that water pitcher look. I personally perfer them with skinny hair and bigger... Well." He cupped his hand in the general area of his chest.

Homestar slowly wandered over, before laying down and resting his arms and torso along Strong Bad. His earned him a quick glare.

"What the crap are you doing?"

"Stwong Bad?" Homestar asked in a distant voice.

"First off get offa me, then what?"

"You suwe this is a good idea?" the fairy asked, making no effort to sit up. Strong Bad pushed him away as he in turn sat up.

"Sure it is... Why wouldn't it be. People like you, even your grandma thought it was a good idea. She seems fond of you." Strong Bad casually answered as he continued to shove until the fairy fell off his bed completely. "And you have me and Marzi to help you. Follow my advice and you'll do fine."

"But Stwong Bad. What about you know who?"

"Hm?"

"The Displasaw!"

Strong Bad rolled his eyes. "He's gone, Homestar. You'd think by now he'd attack us, or kill us in our sleep, but here we are. But of course your chicken about that. You're still scared of my dorky brother. Sure the dump's magic has improved, but he's still a pushover."

"But-"

"Shush." Strong Bad finally clasped a hand over the fairy's mouth as he got off the floor. "Shut up and go to bed, you have a corination to worry about."

Homestar backed off, standing before reaching for the door. He glanced back over to Strong Bad, who picked up The Cheat to pet his fuzzy head, then throw him into the air and attempt to kick him on the descent. The Cheat, of course, did not like this, and promptly attacked Strong Bad's face.

With a purposeful sigh Homestar left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Behind the doors he could hear the muffling complaints as the fiery ex prince attempted to tear his critter companion from his face.

He wished there was someone to talk to, but it was night and most everyone was sleeping. Pom Pom, Marzipan, Strong Mad, Strong Sad. Though he had no intention to talk to the last one.

"What's troubling you?" Homestar turned at the sound of a sweet sounding voice, but no one was there.

He looked around a little more before shaking his head. There was no one in the halls but him. He sighed and decided to take Strong Bad's advice and go to sleep.

* * *

Marzipan wasn't actually asleep, though she tried hard to do so. Tossing, turning, counting cotton sheep, nothing seemed to help. Finally she sat up and hugged her legs. Tomorrow was Homestar's Coronation, and he was going to have to become King one day. Memories slipped back to the conversation she had before they defeated the old dragon king. She lowered her legs to rest a hand over her stomach.

"What if-?" Her whispers sounded out of place, like someone else was asking the question. What if she wasn't compatible with Homestar.

She shook her head and straightened into a kneeling position in the middle of her vast bed. Her hands quivered a little as she pushed them away from herself. She cupped a spot over her besheveled quilt and allowed the magic to flow. She didn't dare speak another word.

The space under her fingers began to glow a warm and inviting green light. Marzipan smiled as she felt a small piece of her very life force tingling in that light.

She didn't realize she was being watched. They were all being watched, this whole time. Homsar was just waiting for the moment he could exact his revenge on them all for standing in his way and not allowing his plans to go through. Now was his time to strike.

As she watched, entranced, the glow began to take shape. Small, tear like, a plump little pumpkin seed. It was possible, as a druid she could make a life seed. she slowly stopped herself, retaking the energy. Suddenly two hands came into view, and placed themselves over he own, breaking her concentration to retake the life force. Her eyes shot up to see across from her, Homestar.

"Homestar?"

Homestar looked up to her, his sorrow filled eyes were grey with age. His antenea were crookedly pressed against his skull. His wings were dullened and thin, curling under their own weight. Despite still having a youthful look to his skin, he was old, older than she had ever seen a fairy before. He gently hushed her, but said nothing more, looking over his shoulder with just his eyes.

"What are you-?"

Tears filled Marzipan's eyes as she saw her half made life seed be taken by the man who was, but wasn't Homestar.

"This is ouw suffewing and ouw saving. I won't know fow a vewy long time. But if I don't now, Mawzipan..." The old Homestar muttered as he breathed his life into the seed. "I lose you fowevew."

"What?" She shakily asked, for once being the one to not understand.

"Shh..." Homestar leaned in close, whispering as he pulled something from out of hi jacket. "Homsaw is watching, he'll kill you and blame Stwong Bad fow it if I don't do this... Besides I do lowve you, Pwincess... Just know that."

She closed her eyes as the older fairy pressed his lips against her own. When she finally opened them and cleared them of tears Homestar was gone. All that remained was a a small crystal pot filled with dirt, and a small sprout just barely peeking from the dark soil. Marzipan bit her lip before breaking down into gasping sobs.

Homsar finished closing the gateway just outside her window, a twisted grin contorting his usually blank face. He had set the path to his revenge. With that he disappeared.

* * *

The next morning Homestar happily stuffed a half a bowl of seedless cherries into his mouth, excited to get back to the forest. He chewed quickly, then went after an apple in another bowl.

Strong Bad quietly ate the thick chunk of meat on his own plate, ignoring the fairy and his older brother's eating habits, as they were very simular. His attention turned to Marzipan as she picked at her fruit salad. She seemed quite distracted.

"Princess?" Strong Bad finally asked, in a low quiet voice. "Somethin up?"

She looked up quickly, shaking her head. "No, why do you ask?"

"You've spent more time pushing that mush on your plate than eating." He pointed out. She quickly looked to the others at the table. It was actually only Strong Bad and The Cheat paying her any mind that she could tell. Homestar and Strong Mad were too busy devouring all before them, for thier own reasons. If Strong Sad was also paying her any attention she didn't notice. Strong Bad raised an eyebrow.

"Marzipan?"

"Well... I'm fine, just a little nervous, right?" The princess finally answered, giving a quick grin to them both. The Cheat looked suspicious, glancing towards his companion.

The ex prince shook his head. "You've lied to me before, lady. How can I believe you now?"

"Well how can I trust you?" Marzipan instantly retorted, her cheeks burning with a flare of anger. He just shrugged.

"I think I've proven I'm more than honest thus far. Its your choice and fault if you won't believe me." He grinned. "But you're changing the subject as to what's wrong with you. And so close to Homestar special hour too."

The anger flared all the more. "Strong Bad... You're a horrible person."

"I'm not debating that, Princess... So, what is it?" Strong Bad leaned in all the more, giving the woman a sharp look.

"My... Our suffering. I can't explain it though."

Homestar stood, having finished his breakfast, and turned to his whispering companions. "Awe we weady to go?"

"Sure." Strong Bad agreed with an determined grin directed at Marzipan.

"Of course, Homestar." Marzipan also said, meekly. She didn't look at any of them. "Just let me get my thinks and we'll head for the Forest of Dreams."


	28. Chapter 26: Crowning

_Author''s Notes: Just want to apologize, I didn't mean to leave this story up in the air for so long. I know life just happens sometimes, but thank you to anyone who waited patiently this long and is still reading this story. I hope you all enjoy the entiretly of the story, and if there's anyway any of you wish to help me improve the story, I welcome any suggestions or comments. Thank you. _

**Crowning**

The ceremony was going to be awesome, Homestar couldn't help but happily notice as he stood before a magical vertical pool of water. Fairy maidens were helping him straighten his formal robe, giggling and whispering amongst themselves at the honour they were part of.

"Arrrarrrraargh!" The undignified screams of Strong Bad suddenly broke the silence of the forest. He came running up to where they had closed off the fairy prince, and broke through a veil of leaves.

Homestar turned with a start to Strong Bad, tilting his head as soon as his fiery council seemed to calm himself enough, breathing heavy. "What the..."

Strong Bad pulled himself up against a tree and finished catching his breath. "D-don't ask... Just don't."

"Uh..."

"Just know, fairies don't go there, ok." Strong Bad gave a solid glare at the tiny maidens that pointed and giggled at him. He shut his wings against his back and cleared his throat, hoping to change the subject. "So you ready for this, or not?"

"Weady, Stwongman." Homestar chirped, tugging the collar of his robe as he turned back to the mirror of water. "You?"

"As I'll ever be for a boring ceremony."

"Mawzipan?"

"She said she had to plant something in the woods, then she'll be ready..." Strong Bad half heartly answered, still unsure what was going on with the girl.

"Ok, let's find her and get his co-wination ovew with." Homestar skipped out the doorway Strong Bad made.

It wasn't hard to find Marzipan as she was walking towards them, dusting the soil from her hands. She looked up and gave a half smile their way. "I'm not late, right?"

"Nope, we just came looking for you."

"Well I'm here, and ready." Marzipan happily stated, smiling for once in the last few days. This in turn made Homestar smile as well. A little flutter of fairies floated overhead, setting a flowery crown on Marzipan's head. She beamed at this all the more.

With that the fairy prince reached out a hand for the princess. She graciously took it and followed him. Strong Bad took the rear.

They arrived to a clearing, the tree surrounding lined with ribbons of flowers and willow vines. Fairies watched from all side silent and honour-filled of the new royalty. As Homestar led Marzipan to the far end, where there was a circle of toadstools, arranged like a throne and court of seats. The general sat at the highest point with all of Homestar's cousins on either side of her. She smiled up to her dear grandchild as he and Marzipan kneeled before the tiny court.

Homeschool just sighed and looked away.

"I am weady, Gwandmothew." Homestar spoke as calmly and solemnly as he could muster, despite his excitement.

The old fairy nodded, rising from her mushroomy position. She flew up close to them, taking up her tiny sword and placing it across her palms. She bowed her head to grandchild and possible future granddaughter-in-law, nearly resting her head against the side of the silver blade. "My children, you come before not merely a fairy, nor merely a human, but as our rulers. I grant you my blessing. This blessing is a prayer for the future of our world, old and gray. You two, as king and queen, will usher our old lands into a new era."

At this Marzipan took a sharp inhale, glancing to Homestar. It seemed she and him didn't have to get married to be queen and king, under fairy rule at least. He remained with his head down, eye down, looking like he was really trying to not fall asleep and keep a serious face on at the same time.

"Take this magic sword, and these crowns of Earth and Sky, symbols of your position. Long live King Homestar Runner and Queen Marzipan." Homestar blinked, reached up and took the sword, it grew into a human sized sword in his newly formed grip. Marzipan too reached and touched the hilt, and on thier heads appeared two thinly woven crowns underneath any flowers already there. They finally stood, and as they stood the fairies all cheered.

"Long live the King and Queen." In the distant they could begin to hear the call of dragons as well, with the same cheer on thier serpentine tongues. Homestar turned to Marzipan and gave her a bright grin. She smiled back.

The general floated over to Strong Bad, instantly getting his attention. He straightened for the tiny lady fairy.

"And for you, wicked son of the Strong clan, you have my blessing as well. For, despite your reputation you relieved your title to my grandchild, and in turn saved our little world from war. You, in your own way, are a hero and we will respect you as such. But, as I've heard from Homestar, you are also his advisor and confidante. For that I present this to you."

Strong Bad accepted her present with a bow, only glancing to the object in question after he bowed. He looked a little surprised. "A scroll and feather?"

"This scroll contains all fairies within the Forest of Dreams, and the feather pen will aid you when you are at a loss of answers. Use them wisely Strong child." Then the fairy general brought herself closer, pulling at Strong Bad's ear as she hissed. "And if you abuse them, in any way, I will have your hefty head as a trophy."

"Yesm'm." Strong Bad quickly promised, giving the old fairy a toothy, nervous grin. She nodded and released him. "Go and enjoy the celebrations."

He nodded and hurried after Homestar and Marzipan, who were being led into the forest. It seemed like the trees moved as they came to another clearing. Fairies were already starting to sing, play little instruments, and dance. Their colours reflected off the canopy of leaves and branches above them, creating a sparkling light show.

Homestar looked to Strong Bad, his smile wide and eyes bright. "Come on, guy. Let's all dance!"

"Fine." Strong Bad agreed, not taking his eyes off the dancing fairies. His emerald eyes shined.

Marzipan sighed and grabbed both the wrists of her companions. Amoung the fairies they danced through the night. For once in a long time, the three could breath, and look forward to a brighter future. Sure their was going to be many hard times, after all Homsar was still out there, and Marzipan didn't know how, when, or if at all to tell the others about the life seed out there growing into a possible fairy. But for that night, at least, they breathed, danced, smiled, laughed, and enjoyed the night.


	29. Epilogue: What Will Be Will Be

**Epilogue**

Years would pass, and they would mature. Except Homestar, who seemed incapable of aging.

Marzipan would fill out and become a beautiful woman from a slightly awkward youth. Her hair will gain waves from the nearly constant braiding the fairies will do. She will be beloved by all her subjects. She is never able to convince Homestar to marry her under human law, and eventually looses her title as princess of Town.

Strong Bad fills in his role as advisor as well as anyone could figure. He never abuses the enchanted items given, though he will be tempted many times. For the most part laziness gets the better of him, and for it he loses his athletic build for a more paunchier look. He gets into trouble with The Cheat, and ends up missing many an appointment to do his duty to the king and queen. Often Homestar will also get in trouble for tagging along.

Eventually a little fairy is born, indigo in glow and white in colour. No one claims the little one, and she is left without family and without a name. After she is born Marzipan believes it too late to explain, and leaves her to the community to raise. Strong Bad had his suspicions, but eventually doesn't care. Homestar secretly takes a shine to the little nameless fairy and nicknames her Poppy, as she mysteriously popped out of the ground.

Homsar spends his days in hiding, watching and waiting for another opportunity to manipulate time to his desires. Eventually he re recruits Strong Sad and the youngest Strong goes back into hiding.

Homsar's time will come again.

* * *

_Author's Notes: THE END. I left it open ended if I get the chance to write a sequel, but I also welcome others here, if they want, to write in this alternate universes reality. Thank you everyone who stuck with me, read this story, and those who left me comments. You are all greatly appreciated. Thank you all a thousand times over. _


End file.
